A Rogue Gallade
by Overlord Exor
Summary: Stop the destruction of Fanfiction.Please your stories and future stories sre on the line. I don't own pokemon. This is an alternate world where pokemon only exist.This story is when a Gallade lost his only parent to his own kind, where his mother a Gardevior broke a sacred law.Where Gardevoirs only mate with Gallades or Male Gardeviors. This Gallade must tried to live as a rogue.
1. My Beginning

**My Beginning**

I'm not like your everyday Gallade, I'm different. I look the same as any Gallade but my eyes and my birthmark on my right arm. One of my eyes is red like my mother, a Gardevior; and the other eye is green like my father's. My dad was a Spiritome, a keystone Pokémon that cause misdeeds to the world, fell in love with my mom. Love was the strangest thing I have learned, but love can bring disasters and misery to your life.

My parents were killed by other Gardevoirs and Gallades, while I was just a little Ralts, because my mom broke some crappy sacred law and I became an orphan. I wonder into the forest without stopping, thinking of nothing but hearing my parents screaming in fear and seeing them die while they hide me in the bushes. I was tired and hungry, but I refuse to stop until I have no energy to keep on going. I walk past a pond until I finally lost the last bit of my energy and fell in the pond letting the river carried me to wherever it go. My vision started to fade on me; I thought it was the end of my life and I saw the reaper with a big X on his face coming for me, to send me to hell so I can haunt the Pokémon who kill my parents. I just closed my eyes and hope for a better place.

**Author note: I hope you like my story, Gallade is one of my favorite pokémon and I hope you're with me to stop the destruction of Fanfiction, Long Live Fanfiction!**


	2. My New Family

**To Legend of Derpy, I thank you for leaving a review for my new story, I admit that there are spelling mistakes in my story, due to my hands and I let out important details about my character, but I will assure that I'll try to put more details in my story. I don't own pokémon, pokémon belongs to Nintendo.**

**My New Family**

Has I float in a void of darkness, I saw a bright light, brighter than the sun. There were two shadow figurers in the shape of a Gardevior and a Spiritome. "Mama, Papa?" I ran as fast as I can to reach them, so we can be together again. "My son; It's not time." "My boy; you still have life in you." Tears started falling from my eyes. "I don't care about my life! I just want to be with my family!" "Trust us my son." "We'll always be with you."

The light glow dim and I wake up in a small room for a child, the walls was blue with bird pokémon flying in the sky, the ceiling was black with stars and the moon. I covered in bandages; check my own pulse to black if I was dead, but alas I was still alive, damn it.

Then the door open, I turned and saw two Metagrosses in a doctor's outfit and a nurse's outfit. The doctor walk up to me, touch my forehead to see my temperature, read my chart on the clipboard on my bed and ask me one question. "Can you speak?" I nodded. "Where are your parents?" I'd lower my head and started to cry, "They're dead." I said in a grim voice. The Metagross couple looked at me with sad expressions on their faces. "You poor, unfortunate child." The doctor raised my head and wiped the tears from my eyes with a tissue. "There now, please stop crying." The nurse pick me up by using Psychic and brought me closer to her "Don't worry, we'll take care of you and teach you everything we know." I looked at both of them and though my own mind, I thought they reminded me of my parents, their kindness and parental love for a child as if it's their own; I think I found happiness.

They left the room and told me to get some rest. I stared at the ceiling and started to think "_That's nice of them to let me stay. If they adopt me, I'll tell a lie that a pack of Mightyena killed them or a group of Ghost-types. Either way, I'll never let my own kind sent me to hell no matter if I want to." _ I'd snickered about my brilliant cover-up story, but the door knock and I'd jumped in shock of hearing it. I'd looked the door "Uh… come in?" The door opened and came out a Beldum, but this Beldum was different; instead of a blue metal all over its body and three small white anchors on its rear, the metal was white and the anchors were yellow. To my eyes, there was only one solution, this Beldum was a shiny. It came closer to me and stared at me with its one red eye. "Hi there, it's nice to meet you." "Hi?" "I heard you're a new member of my family." "…" "Oh! I forgot to intro dues myself. My name is Sam. Sam Ironmind." "Hello Sam Ironmind." "What's your name?" Then a mental dagger stabbed me in the back. "_My name; my name will bring my own kind to kill me if he shout out my name. I have no choice, The Ralts known as Soul Pureheart is dead; I am a rogue, an outcast in society. I am…" "_My name is Maverick." Sam tilted his body as if he doesn't understand. "O.K. _**Maverick**_ (as he tried to say it out) I'll let my folks known, what's your name. Sam left the room and closed the door.

I heard the grandfather clock in the house, struck midnight. "They may think that I have perished in the forest or that my mother never laid an egg and gave me the gift of life, but to my vow to the full moon, I will survive and I will destroy the bastard who revealed my parents to my kind. Solidity swore, Maverick Ironmind." I closed my eyes and let my nightmares torture me, though the rest of my childhood.

**Author's note: Maverick, Sam Ironmind, Soul Pureheart are my ideas and the egg part, some of you might not get it, but pokémon laid eggs if you leave them at the daycare. I hope you liked my chapter, please leave a review.**


	3. The Trip around the world

**The Trip around the World**

The Ironmind family took me to the adoption agency to get adoption papers to legally adopt me. When we entered the building, we meet the lady of the agency a Blissey named Mrs. Goodlock. "Well let's see." Mrs. Goodlock took a good looked at me. "A Ralts. Tell me, how did your parents died?" I started to cry. "They were killed." The Blissey was shock in horror by what I said. "What kind of mad pokémon, would take the lives of two parents and destroy a child's happiness?" Mrs. Goodlock grabs a tissue to wipe my tears and tell me to blow. "Don't you now worry; the Ironminds will take care of you. They happen to be world famous archeologists." I crack a small smile for the Happiness pokémon.

They signed the adoption papers, and I'm now a legally a member of their family. As we made our good-byes, Mrs. Goodlock walked up to me to ask one little question; "Why do you have your left eye closed?" A thunder bolt mentally struck me, I started to sweat heavily; _"Do I tell her the truth and she promise to keep my eye a secret or should I end her live even though I'm at a lower level then her."_ As I was about to open my mouth, Sam interrupted me. "His eye is damage." Then Mr. Ironmind spoke, "We took him to a Pokémon Center." and Mrs. Ironmind spoke "He has to wear this eye patch (She pull out an eye patch out of her purse with her psychic powers) he was letting his eye dry from the pain killer spray to wear it." Mrs. Goodlock thought a little and understands the situation. "Oh… I hope you have a good day." The Blissey went back to the adoption agency.

I was shock to hear of what they said. "Why? Why do you lie to her to save my own life?" Mrs. Ironmind picked me with her psychic powers. "We already know you're the child of the Gardevior and the Spiritome couple that was sentence to death." Mr. Ironmind float closer to me. "We thought the Gardevior/Gallade mating laws are a bit unfair to their kin." I'd looked at all of them and I feel their warm emotions. More tears started to run from my eyes; "Thank you for your generous good deed." Sam floated up to me. "Hey brother, guess what?" I'd turned to Sam in confusion. "What?" "We're going on a trip." I was surprised to the news. "A trip to where?" Sam yelled to him. "Around the world!" I was shock by the news. "A-a-around the world?" I turned to Mr. and Mrs. Ironmind. "That's right." Said Mr. Ironmind "A trip to discover hidden tomes, lost civilizations, and Ancient treasures to collect." "We'll also train and educate you and Sam about knowledge in history and other pokémon types that are strong against and weak against." I know I'll be away from the Issun region and I'm a little scared of the outer lands, but it's the only way to get strong and avenge my parents. "O.k. let's go see the world." I'm Maverick Ironmind, a level 9 Ralts who's only 5 years old and highly intelligent, is leaving my birthplace 'the Issun region' to see the entire world.

"_I will be strong, and I will have vengeances." _

**Author's note: I hope you like it. The Issun region was supposed to be the fifth region in Pokémon Black and White but Nintendo changed it to Unova. The name Mrs. Goodlock belongs to me. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo. Please leave a review.**


	4. High School

**To my readers, I'm happy to learn that MoonBringRuler and Calvarygirl15 list my  
story as one of their favorite stories, thank you. I don't own Pokémon, it belongs to Nintendo.**

**High School**

It has been 11 years since I have seen the Issun region. I am now a level 69 Gallade with an eye that looks like I'm using Mean Look, with an Ironmind band covering my birthmark on my right arm. I was on a boat with my family; the Ironminds heading for the Issun Region. I know four moves to help me fight against other types of pokémon; Psycho Cut, Night Slash, Stone Edge, and Focus Blast. As I view Issun, I started to remember my adventures around the world. "_I have search in hidden caves in the Seven Islands in the Kanto region, visit the Whirlpool Islands, read hieroglyphs the Ruins of Alph and the Bell Tower in the Johto region, searched in underwater caverns in the Hoenn region, Climb Stark Mountain, explore the Spear Pillar, and enter the Distortion World in Sinnoh, Prayed at the Abundant Shrine at Unova, travelled across the harsh desert in Orre, had a relaxing rest stop at Fiore, discover hidden treasures in the Almia region, visit temples on different islands in Obliva, and view the beautiful lands and study history scrolls old castles at the Ransei region. I become very intelligent and powerful, all thanks to my family and I believe in my own power." _

"Hey Maverick!" I turned around and saw Sam; the once shiny Beldum is now a shiny level 68 Metagross. "Hey Sam." "Issun, home, sweet, home. It's been 11 years since we been at Issun." "Yeah, it might be hard to forget the things, we had around the world." "Oh you mean where we study meditation in Kanto and lost my temper. "Who needs anger management? It's nothing but a scam, like lotions that makes you younger." "O.K. simmer down. I had to admit, those were good times. But I wish you didn't bring that **thing** as a pet." "Hey! I like Dragoon if you don't like her then don't go near her." "But she frightens me." We look at the stir and saw a nasty, vicious- looking Garchomp chewing on a large bone wearing a collar with spikes on it, chain to a powerful stone in the shape of an anchor that can't be destroyed by any moves. Dragoon was a female Garchomp due to her large fin on her back; she had no groove on it. "She's caught my interest."

_**Flashback 5 years earlier**_

I was a level 34 Kirlia at the age of 12 wearing an Exp. share (who refused to evolve onto a Gardevior because a male Gardevior look pathetic), traveling in Sinnoh on an Island near the main lands with Sam who also wearing and Exp. share, who was a shiny level 32 Metang with Mr. and Mrs. Ironmind in a small village preparing to travel to Stark Mountain. I was excited to see Stark Mountain for one reason to see the Magma stone. "Hey Sam!" Sam heard Maverick and floated up to him. "Yeah, Maverick?" "Are you excited about the trip?" Sam started to sweat a little. "No." I didn't like his answer. "No? What do you mean no?" "There are fire-type pokémon in that mountain." I thought a little and understand his problem. "Oh yeah; Fire-type moves are you, mom and dad's only weakness." "What are we going to do?"

Just as we were about to think of a solution for our problem we heard a loud explosion. We looked out the window and saw a Garchomp destroying some of the village's houses. Mom and Dad looked out the window with the Chief of the Village, An Xatu. "Chief! What's wrong with that Garchomp?" Dad asked. "That Garchomp is rogue. (_I heard the word 'rogue' it got me to think that Garchomp is the same as me_) its mind was damage by some poisonous gases for a group of Poison-type pokémon and it's been on a rampage for the last 2 weeks." "What are you going to do? I asked. "We are trying to find an answer before we have no other choice." I stared at him with a grim voice. "You are going to kill her if you have no other solution." Everybody was shock to hear what I just said. "We are doing everything in our power to do anything but that." As I looked out the window again to see the Garchomp, an idea came in my head; a great, dangerous and ingenious idea. "Hey Sam; I need your help." I went to my bag and took out a spike collar that I got from a Male Gengar from a Pokémon Contest we visit from Heartdome City. "Uh… Maverick; what are you going to do with that collar?" I turned to Sam with an amusing grin. "I found our solution."

Mom and Dad were thinking numerous ideas of taking care of that Garchomp, Mom looked where Sam and I are. "Honey, Where are the kids!" The Garchomp was eating some of the village's food until she was hit with a Shadow Ball in the back. "Hey! Previous Land Dolphin! Quit getting fat and fight us!" The Garchomp turned and saw a Kirlia, swinging a spike collar around his arm and Metang shivering in fear. "Get ready to fight, Sam!" I said with an amusing grin, "Why did I let you talk me into this?" Sam said with a regrettable frown.

The Garchomp used Dragon Rush to slam me and Sam, but we dodge it and counter-attack "Psychic!" "Flash Cannon!" Counter-attack successful, our hits got Garchomp, but she was still standing. She got us with Dual Chop. I was on the ground trying to mend my wound, but Sam was still strong. "MAVERICK! Are you o.k.?" "My wound hurts like hell! But I can still fight!" "She just too strong for the both of us to take on! We need mom and dad now!" "_I refuse to give up! Wait? That move I learn while giving that Noctowl Tutor a Heart Scale." "_This isn't over yet brother. Tell me, do you still know Strength?" "Yeah… why?" "We need your muscles." I jumped on my brother's head. "Now; charge!" We charge at the Garchomp, she was using Flamethrower to burn us to death. My brother freaked out by the flames but I block the fire by using Protect. As we got close my plan went to action. "Now; Grab her!" Sam used his move Strength to grab Garchomp, Garchomp put up a struggle in order to get her but I stop her with one move. "Ice Punch!" My punch not only was super-effected, it also froze her solid in a block of ice. Before the ice froze her completely, I put the collar around her neck. Sam and I were panting heavily due to the hard battle but we gain something, Experience and save a village, but it didn't save us from a lecture from our folks.

"What were you two thinking!" Mom yelled at us while we were being treated by a couple of Chansey nurses. "You two could've died!" Dad screamed at us. Sam was shaking in fear by our folks. "Ugh… ugh…" I spoke up for Sam. "It's my fault." Everyone looked at me. "I'd dragged Sam into my action and I didn't think to involve you all in it." Dad stared at me and I stared at dad. "Now son, please now; we're a family and family sticks together, no matter what. We'll fight together and we'll solve anything together, never forget that." I stared at dad and nodded. Just then the wall of the center was smashed, and came out the same Garchomp from the village. "Is that the same Garchomp from the village?" said dad. The Garchomp stared at me and lowered her head at me and purred. I stared at her and patted her head. I turned to everybody and smile sinfully. "I think she now respect me." Everybody sweated in fear. "Can she be in our family, please?" With a little fear of the consciences of refusing, they agreed and the chief, the villagers and the people in the Pokémon Center was surprisingly agreeing with me. "Now that you're now a member of our family, you need a name. Welcome to the family, _Dragoon."_

_**Back to the Present**_

"Great memories, huh Sam." "What Great memories? All I remember is painful memories!" I sighed by his reactions and smirk. "If I recalled, didn't Dragoon save your sorry ass against fire-type bandits." Sam moaned at his brother's comeback. "You're right. She had saved my ass and mom and dad's asses." Mom and Dad came to us. "Sam, Maverick, I have great news." We turned and we answer at the same time happily. "My sister has hatch?" "We found the squealer and are going to kill him together?" They looked at me with a little disgust. "No, we're sending you both to a private high school, "Pokédex Private High School." Sam was happy but I was shock. "School! Please, tell me you're both drunk?"

They weren't drunk, they were serious. Sam and I were in front of the high school. Sam was amazed, but I was full of hate in every fiber of my body. "We're in hell." "No we're in a good place to make friends." "I hate friendship." Sam patted my back with a smile. "Come on, give school a chance." I was still full of hate, but I have to give it a chance. "All right, fine. I'll give "School" a chance." Sam already went ahead into the building and I followed him slowly until I bumped into a Gardevior. I looked at her, she was wearing small glasses and her chest was abnormal, it was at least F-cup. As I looked at her, I had one question in mind. "Are those real?" My answer got me a slap in the face.

**There I hope you like it. Please leave a review for any mistakes or positive comments and the names of the pokémon and their action are my ideas. The putting a collar and Dragoon was inspired by Eyeshield 21 the anime and manga by Hiruma and Cerberus. I'm leaving a poll to see where do you want Maverick; in the nurse's office or still outside on the ground.**


	5. Alice Spiritual

**To my readers, I am taking a short break. I know I'll won't update a chapter in a few days but please here's a little side-story related to my main story for you to enjoyment. The same in my other chapters, I don't own pokémon, it belongs to Nintendo.**

**Alice Spiritual**

My name is Spiritual, Alice Spiritual. I'm a Gardevior whose level is at 58 and know the moves; Psychic, Calm Mind, Heal Pulse and my favorite for running away, Teleport. I'm not a pokémon who like having battles, I mostly afraid of every other pokémon except my family. My mother tries her best in taking care of me and my little sister Sally, a Ralts who's only 4 and too young to battle. When our Father died of a fatal disease; I know we were alone, but I didn't gave up hope, did will always be with up in spirit. My reason for my fear of pokémon; is the death of that Gardevior who married that Spiritome. Their only son; the Ralts with a green eye was my first love, I meet his eyes and he meet mine, I thought it was love at first sight. Even though I meet him at a young age, I just can't stop thinking of him, but I'll never see him again, since he disappeared in the forest at night. They think he had perished in the forest but I believe; he survived.

When my mother told me I was accepted to Pokédex Private High School due to my high grades. I was excited to hear the great news, when I graduate from that school; I'll find career job and support my family. I prepared myself; I set up my school uniform for the morning, I made a pack lunch for school and I have the necessary thing to help me go through the school years. "Sis." I turned and saw my little sister, Sally. I smiled and said. "Do you want me to read you a bed-time story?" Sally nodded. I pick up my sister and carried her to her room, put her in bed and read her "The Gardevior Princess", a story about a Gardevior hidden from the outside world for unknown reason saved by a Gallade prince. After I finish the story and saw my little sister was fast asleep, I gave her kiss on the forehead and went to my room and fell asleep.

I woke up at 5:30 am in the morning and quickly got dressed, ate breakfast and hope a good day of school. As I got out of my out, I felt a little light-headed but it was just my imagination. I then stared at a huge house in front of me, there were to signs, the first sign said "Ironmind" and the second sign scared me a little "Dragoon's lair, intruded if you wish to die!" I was about to leave when I heard a loud roar and screaming, it frighten me so much, I hid in an alley on the left side of the street. I'd peeked to see what happen, then gate of the house opened so fast, A shiny Metagross came out with a piece of bacon in his mouth and following him was a savage Garchomp with a spike collar around its neck. "Hey! Give Dragoon your bacon and she won't kill you!" I looked at the Metagross and heard "NEVER!". I check the Ironmind house again and came out a nasty-looking Gallade with an eye patch on his left eye. "That dumbass; I though he wasn't that stubborn. Oh well, I'll hear the scream in 3… 2… 1…" He looked and saw Flamethrower was being used 4 blocks ahead of him and saw a Metagross screaming in pain. He laughed at the sight "Oh man. That was hilarious." Alice didn't like his attitude and tried to leave until she knocked over a trash can. The Gallade turned to the noise, went to check the alley and saw nothing. "_Trash cans don't fall by themselves."_ He thought _"Someone or something was watching me and I intend to find out." _The Gallade looked left, right, up and down to see his spy and left.

Alice was inside of her home, sweating in fear. _"Thank goodness, I know Teleport or that Gallade might have hurt me."_ My mother came in the living room wearing her usual dress carrying my sister to take to daycare. "Alice? Why are you still here; I thought you went to school?" I turned saw my mom and I'd slunk a little for my surprising act. "I w-w-was going until a frightening Garchomp chased a shiny Metagross out of the Ironmind house in front of us and a nasty-looking Gallade came out too." Her mother stared at her to think of what's she saying and understood the problem. "Oh, you must have seen Sam, Maverick and Dragoon." I looked at her with confused look on my face. "Sam and Maverick are Leon and Caroline's kids. They invited me for tea once and told me all about them and Maverick's pet Garchomp, Dragoon." I sweated a lot. "M-m-maverick's pet Garchomp, Dragoon?" "Yes, his pet Garchomp. Apparently he met her in Sinnoh and tamed her as a Kirlia." I imagined the horror of how he did it, "But, wait. He's a Gallade right? And he's living in a family of Metagross? I don't get it?" My mother lowered her head in sadness. "He's an orphan; his parents had perished and was adopted by the Ironmind Family." I was shock to hear such horrible news about him. "He didn't socialize with others; he didn't make any friends and only believes betrayal is the only thing pokémon do to others." I felt so sorry for Maverick, the mental scar of losing his parents is almost the same way when we lost dad. I'd wipe away my tears and looked at mom with a positive face. "Mom, I'm going to be Maverick's friend." Alice's mom looked at her and smile. "I'm happy to hear that. Have a nice day at school." I waved goodbye and Teleport to school.

I was now in front of Pokédex Private High School, my first day of school. I was so happy; I'd march to school with my eyes close, neglect my surrounds and bumped into someone. I'd freaked out of who I bump into. I'd looked and saw Maverick; I'd stuttered and started at him. He look at me and said one question "Are those real?" I'd freaked out and slapped him unconscious. I'd panic and didn't know what to do?** To be continued...**

**There's my story; please leave a review and corrected me, if I made any mistakes. Have a nice summer. To remined my readers, Do you want Maverick to wake up in the nurse's office or outside in front of school?**


	6. The Challenge and the Friendship Club

**To the readers, I hope you're all anxious about reading my next chapter I hope you like it. I don't own pokémon, it belongs to Nintendo.**

**The Challenge and the Friendship Club**

I'd started to gain conciseness after my expected slap from that Gardevior. "_Oh, the pain. (A slap mark on right side of my face) How the hell was I on the… Oh right, that "Busty"vior."_ I looked at the time on my pocket watch, I got from Johto; It reads 6:45. I was shock at the time in my watch. "_That "Busty"vior knocked me out for 10 minutes? She's good, and as a strong arm. I liked to have a battle with her."_

I got up off of the ground, patted the dust of me and started heading for class. "Hold it!" six voices simultaneous said. I turned and saw half-a-dozen Rotom; an original Rotom, a Heat Rotom, a Wash Rotom, a Frost Rotom, a Fan Rotom and a Mow Rotom. I was less impressed "What is this; A Half-a-dozen sale?" All the Rotom got pissed off of what I'd said. "Hey punk!" said the original Rotom. "Yeah, one eye!" said the heat Rotom. I'd got started to get mad when they called me "one eye" due to my eye patch. "You're freshmen, right?" said the wash Rotom. I nodded. "All right! Fresh meat to fear us!" said the mow Rotom "Fresh meat? Are you all delinquents?" "That rude; delinquents is such a negative term, we prefer "rebel youths" jackass." said the fan Rotom. "I don't care; who the hell are all of you?" All of them laughed. "We are…" All said simultaneous and strike ridiculous poses. "Team Plasma Tom!" I'd stared at them for 10 seconds. "That is the most retarded name, I had ever heard." The Rotom fell down anime style. The Original Rotom got up. "Now we're pissed off!" Feel our wrath, Pirate!" All six of them charged at me and I was ready with Night Slash.

_**Less than a minute later**_

"Thanks for the work-out weaklings and raising my level by 3." All six Rotom were down for the count with swirls in their eyes and I left them there while I headed inside. I'd pull a small sheet of paper to see my classroom 'Class-102' and started to head for it. I'd walked for 2 minutes and found the classroom. I'd opened the door and saw my bro, the teacher; a Miltank and the "Busty"vior. "Hello, may I help you?" I gave her my sheet of paper. "Oh! You must be the new student. Please, introduce yourself." I'd turned to the whole class. "Hi, I'm Maverick Ironmind. (I gave the class a malicious grin) let us all have a nice day." Everybody except Sam sweated in fear. I went to an empty seat between Sam and "Busty"vior. I turned to Sam; "Hey Sam." "Hey Bro." I turned to the Gardevior. "Hey "Busty"vior" I whisper to her. She looked at Maverick, shaking in fear. "M-m-my name is Al-al-Alice, Alice Spiritual." "Alice Spiritual huh… I like it." Sam and Alice looked at me with a surprised/shocked expression. "You like my name?" "Yes, I'll remember it when I beat you to the ground." I said in menacing voice. Sam sweat dropped while Alice fainted.

After our time in class, it was lunch; I brought my own lunch from home and was eating outside until Sam floated up to me. I was annoyed. "What is it Sam? Can't you see I'm eating my lunch?" Sam was pissed. "O.k., now tell me; what the hell was that?" I'd looked with a confusing look. "What was what?" Sam fell down anime style with my answer. "I meant when you said 'I'll remember it when I beat you to the grounded!'" "OH that. Well she knocked me out for 10 minutes." Sam's jaw just dropped to the ground. "You; Knocked out for 10 minutes? Maverick the heartless, Maverick the Empty-Soul and Black-Heart Maverick! Knocked out by a Gardevior at maybe a higher or lower level?" "Yes." Sam snapped and picked me with Psychic while I was eating my homemade dumplings. "YES…? Is that all you can say?" "No. I can say 'yeah, uh-huh and O.K.'" Sam lost his temper. "You will not hurt that Gardevior! I will use everything in my power to…" I tossed one of my dumplings in his mouth. He started to chew it and swallowing then he started to sweat a lot. "SPICY!" Sam screamed. He lost his focus and dropped me; I'd landed on my feet and watch Sam flying away like a maniac. I snickered at his expression and gave my sinful smile. "All right "Busty"vior or Alice, come out of hiding; you're Iron Guardian is gone." The bushes moved and Alice was in one of them. She got out the bushes while shaking in fear. "H-h-how did you know I was their?" I turned to her with a smug grin. "That easy; when Sam picked me up with Psychic…"

_**Flashback**_

"_**I saw you sneaking behind me and tried hide in the bushes by seeing the reflection off of Sam's X on his face. So I used one of my dumplings to get rid of Sam; He absolutely hates spicy food and I made my dumplings spicy because I love spicy food."**_

"And now my spy; it's time for us to have a battle." I gave sinister grin and my battle pose to Alice. Alice shivered in fear by my grin; she got on her knees and started to cry. "Please. Forgive me! I-I-I just wanted to be your-""HEY!" We both turn our heads and saw six Rotom, I groaned in annoyance while Alice went behind me. "Oh great, it isn't Team Retard Tom." I said. "Hey! It's Team Plasma Tom." I started to smile which freaked out everyone. "Oh is that your team name huh, WHO CARES!" I yelled at them which caused them to flinch. "Uh… Excuse me?" Everyone looked at Alice who was behind me, using me as a wall to hide. "What did Maverick do you all?" All the Rotom answer her at the same time "He kicked our asses!" I snickered, "It not my fault that I beat all of you with one slash, Night Slash that is." Alice got mad at me and pout. "That's not nice." I turned my head and give her a cold look. "What did you say?" "I said 'That's not nice.'" "No one ever has the courage to back-talk me." Alice started to shake a little in fear. I smiled "I like you; you got a backbone." Alice started to blush a little due to my complement. "Uh… Thank you." We both heard Team Plasma Tom 'aww' at us. "Oh touching." Said heat Rotom. "It's so lovely when couples calm each other down." I was shock while Alice blushed furiously. "WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" We both said angrily/embarrassed.

Then came trouble, three pokémon walked up in front of us; a Mismagius, a Honchkrow and a Female Vileplume (I know that Vileplume's a female due to the spots on her petals). The Rotom gang turned to see I'm seeing, they freaked out and went behind me and Alice. "Well, well, well; if it isn't the childish dream team." Said the Honchkrow. "Where's the money; that you all shake from the shiny and the Gallade?" Said the Vileplume. "_Shiny? My brother, they think we're a couple of pansies? They shall feel my wrath." _"Hey, Team Retard Tom!" They got pissed off and tried to yell at me but I covered one of the mouths. "These are the punks you been serving." They all nodded in shame. "So if I kick their asses? You all would obey me." Everybody looked at me if I was crazy. They laughed at me for thinking like an idiot. "You think you can beat all three of us?" I'd just smirk and grab Alice's arm. "Yeah; we can beat all three of you." Alice freaked out. "WE?" The Mismagius laughed. "All right you Psychic Couplet (_I growled at them because of one thing; WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!) _A battle, 3 on 3. If you win; we let the Rotom go. But if we win; we get to have your girlfriend." Alice's face was shock of what would happen if they win. I'd smile liked a demon. "Tempting, but let's raised the stakes. If we win you must give up all of the money, you got Team Retard Tom collected and be my slaves until I have no use of you." They looked worry because they might lose all of their money. "If you manage to win, we will obey you forever." Then their mood changed when they imagined if they would win but Alice wasn't happy about it. She tried to protest, but I covered her mouth. The Honchkrow put out its wing. "Deal!" "And to make this a fair battle, I shall pick the 3rd member." "Deal!" "Let's meet back here after school. Team Retard Tom, shall capture any cowards." They all smirk at me. "See ya later, Servant Boy." They all left with Team Plasma Tom.

Alice started to hit me and refused to stop. "YOU JERK! Are you insane?" I just smile. "Yes, yes I am." Alice just fell to knees and started to cry. "We're going to lose! (Sob) I'll never get married to my one true love; the Ralts with the green eye! (Sob)" I'd turned my head to her and blushed furiously ("_Ralts with the green eye? That's me. She was in love with me when we were kids?") _I thought and felt sad. _("I was being a jerk to her, when my folks got killed by my own kind; I isolated myself from others and didn't care for their feelings. I didn't know is there was one who didn't hate me._ (A Tear fell from my right eye and I wiped it off_.) I can't fail her!") _I'd lowered myself to her. "Calm down and wipe those tears from your eyes." "(Sob) Why?" I'd grab her hand and we gently rose up. "I know who is going to be our 3rd member." Alice wiped her tears and gave me a small smile. "O.k., I trust you."MAVERICK! "" We turned and saw Sam. I'd sweat drop because I forgot all about him. Sam was beyond pissed, he face was entirely red. (Author's Note: Don't ask me how.) "Maverick; You… you… you…" "I'm sorry." Sam just paused for a moment for I just said. "What?" "I said "I'm Sorry" for my rude attitude and torturing you with my spicy cooking." Sam stuttered by my commits; he fell on his back since his 4 brains can't take it. "Is he dead?" "No, I'll wake him up." I walked up, grabbed his legs and stomp on his crotch so hard until he gain conscious. Sam rolled around in agony and couldn't cover his crotch due to his 90 degree angle front legs. Alice sweat drop by my actions. "I don't think that's a good idea." "Don't worry; it always works, if he does want to get Flamethrower in the ass." I'd pulled out my pocket watch to see the time; it was 12:25. "Oh good, there's still enough time for lunch." I went to grab my box and started eating. "Hey, where's your lunch?" Alice remembered she left it at her locker and lunch would be over when she gets there. She got on her knees by her sadness. "Hey, I have more dumplings if you want any?" She looked at me and smile. "Thank you." I gave her my spare chopsticks and we ate my lunch. We had a conversation and we learned more about each other; we love spicy food, art and classical music, like Ludwig Van Exploud. I told Alice about Sam's idea for creating a friendship club; a club where the lonely and black-hearted pokémon like myself, can make friends. Alice liked the idea, but we need more than 2 pokémon in the club and she'd volunteer to become a new member of the club.

_**Later after School 2:45p.m.**_

Alice, Sam and I were waiting for the battle and they came with Team Plasma Tom. "Well if it isn't the Assface Trio." I said. They didn't get mad by my comment. "We don't care when you'll be kissing our feet." Said the Vileplume. The Mismagius chuckled at us. "The Shiny is your 3rd member?" Sam's face went red for that color discrimination. "No; he's our cheerleader." Sam fell down anime style while everyone sweat drop. Alice tapped me on the shoulder and I'd turned my head to her. "Your brother isn't our 3rd?" I nodded and it made Alice worried. "Then who is?" I gave a sinful smile, took a deep breath. "DRAGOON!" my yell echoed through town and awakened the beast, the clouds covered the sun and ground shake like someone is using Earthquake or something coming. Something burst out of the ground 3 feet in front of me. Sam left to find a good hiding place since he knows who I summoned. The Assface trio looked and saw glowing red eyes in a cloud of dust and came out a vicious-looking Garchomp with a spiked collar around her neck with a long metal chain, letting out a loud roar. Everybody was shaking in fear by the sight of Dragoon. "W-w-who the hell is that!" Screamed the Honchkrow. I'd just smiled like a demon. "This is my faithful, loyal, powerful, destructive pet; Dragoon." Alice remembers what her mother said _**("Maverick's pet Garchomp. Apparently he met her in Sinnoh.")**_ Mismagius and Vileplume shivered in fear. "No way that I'm battling that Garchomp!" "It'll tear us to pieces!" They both got on their knees/body (Body for Mismagius, to those who don't understand) "We surrender." "If you're smart Honchkrow, you surrender." "The name is Kyle and I'll never give up! I challenge you one eye; to a one-on-one battle, sudden death!" I'd smiled; Alice, the Mismagius, the Vileplume and Team Plasma Tom freaked out by what Kyle said. "Don't worry Zed and Tammy." ("_So that's the Mismagius and Female Vileplume's names." I thought) _"I have a big advantage against him." I looked a bit disappointed "If you thinking about type advantage, then you're dead wrong." Kyle didn't care. "I don't care, Brave Bird!" He glowed blue and charged at me. I didn't move or flinch, I just stand at the same spot. Alice worried "Maverick! Do something?" I didn't move and Kyle came closer and gloated at me "You're scared of me! That's why you're not attacking! That's why you're not moving! And that's why you're a-"Before he finish his sentence and strike me down; I'd unleashed Stone Edge and focused enough to hold it which made a barrier out of rock. Kyle's couldn't move in time; he collided with my attack and an explosion happen. Everybody shield their eyes by the dust and saw Maverick standing while Kyle on the ground with swirls in his eyes. They all stuttered by the reaction. Sam came back "Kyle is unable to battle; the victory goes to Maverick!" Alice and Team Plasma Tom cheered, Zed and Tammy booed at me but Dragoon changed their 'boos' into cheers with a growl.

"I walked up to them. "Pay up Slaves or your Dragoon's dinner!" I pointed to Dragoon who was drooling and for some reason; she had a fork and knife. They gave me a big bag; I looked in it, it must have at least 80,000 Pokés. I'd tossed the bag at Sam. "Here you go brother; our funding for the club." I snickered. Sam freaked out "I can't take this; it gambled and stole money!" I looked disappointed "Really? Fine I guess I can use it at the casinos." Sam remembered, I had an addiction to gambling and win all the time. "Wait! O.k. I use it for the club." He picked up the money and headed home. I'd turned to Zed and Tammy who was tending to Kyle's wounds and Toss them a Max Revive. "Here, this will heal him." I gave them a grin. "See you tomorrow Slaves." They shivered, drag Kyle and ran away. Team Plasma Tom went up to me and bowed down. "Thank you for freeing us from their clutches." They all said at the same time. "Whatever. Now beat it." I'd started to leave but they got in my way. "All right, one Night Slash coming up." "Wait boss!" "Boss?" Sam, Alice, and I said. "Yeah "boss". You're our boss. Can we call you that?" I'd think a little of having some minions. I gave a devious grin "Very well, you can call me Boss my minions." They all chanted "Boss" to me. Sam lower his body "Oh no, now Maverick's a mob boss, it only means destruction." I'd raised my hands to silence them. "Now my minions; give me your names." They gave me a list of their names connected to their forms. Original=Dan, Heat=Stan, Wash=Mandy, Mow=Brandy, Fan=May, and Fridge=Max. We sweatdrop by the list; "O.k. now my minions, you're all members of the Friendship Club." They cheered, but Sam was worried. "Now good day, Sam I'm going for a walk; you take Dragoon home." Sam's jaw dropped like an anchor. "No Way! I am not-." Dragoon roared and charged at Sam. Sam saw Dragoon and ran like hell trying his best to get home without getting eaten. "$*&% YOU, MAVERICK!" I'd laughed while Alice pouted at my actions. "See ya new member." I'd started to leave and turned to her. "Oh by the way; I believe that the Green-eye Ralts is alive." She looked me while I was leaving. "_He believes that he's alive! Could he be?" _She thought and blushed at me

**There, I hope you like it. Please leave a review for anything; mistakes question or positive commits. But no negative commits.**


	7. Maverick's Past and New Job

**To my readers, I'm taking a break for a few days so please don't worry and thank you Pikachucat for the reviews.**

**Maverick's Past and New Job**

I was walking down a lane and walked into a park to sit on a bench. I did nothing but thinking about Alice _("She's was in love with me when I was a Ralts. But I didn't know her; unless she was that wimpy Ralts from my childhood.")_

_**Flashback 11 ½ years earlier**_

I was a level 5 Ralts who was 4 and ½ years old and in a park with my mom and my dad was with his Ghost-type companions in order to keep our family dark secret hidden. I was playing in the sand; making skulls, tombstones, skeletons, and a cemetery out of sand. I admit those look weird to other but it was normal for me. I heard a cry for help and saw a Ralts being bullied by an Abra, a Solosis and a Chingling. I look to my surroundings to see if the other mothers are watching but there to busy having long and annoying conversations. I moaned by the other mothers actions, so I did the right thing by saving her even if I didn't want to.

The Ralts was being teased and the bullying pokémon laughed at her. "Aww, did baby Alice got sand in her eyes." Said the Abra. "Let's pull on her horn!" said the Solosis. "Let's make her eat mud!" said the Chingling. "Let's knock you dorks out!" They turned and saw a Ralts with a green eye. The Abra smirked. "Oh, so you think you can beat all of us? You're outnumbered, it's 3 against 1." "True but I can outsmart you nimrods." They went around me. "Get him!" My shadow moved under Abra and struck her and knocked her out. The Ralts, Solosis and Chingling were surprised. "What was that?" "That was Shadow Sneak. A ghost-type move that allows my shadow to attack my opponents from behind." I'd manage to collected dark energy and formed it into a sphere and fired at Solosis. The Ralts was stunned by my moves. "That was Shadow Ball." I'd turned to Chingling and gave the creepiest smile while my left eye glowed. The Chingling freaked out and Teleport out of here. I was disappointed by the Chingling. "What a coward!" I'd turned to the Ralts on the ground. "Here, grab my hand." She grabbed my hand and I pulled her up from the ground. "Hey! Why didn't you fight back?" She lowered her head. "I'm afraid of fighting." I'd looked confused. "Huh?" "My level is 3 and all I know is Growl." "I see… Well my mom had some TMs **(Author's note: Technical Machines, I mean come on, everybody knows that.)** that can help you know some new moves and maybe a Rare Candy can raise your level a bit." She stared at me with hope. "Really?" "Yeah, now follow me." I grabbed her arm and brought her to my mom. My mom saw me and another Ralts coming up to her. "What's the matter, Soul?" ("His name is Soul." Alice though "He has a cool name.") "My friend uh…, what's-her-name?" "My name is Alice." "Alice needs a TM and a Rare Candy to help her in battles." "Aww, you're doing the right thing. I have just the thing. She grabbed her purse, search though it and pulled out TM30 (Shadow Ball), TM24 (Thunderbolt) and a Rare Candy. "Here you go; two TMs and a Rare Candy to help you." Alice bowed her head. _"_Thank you so much_."_ "Oh look at the time." My mom looked at her watch. "It's time to go Soul." I nodded and turned to Alice. "Goodbye Miss Alice, maybe we'll meet again." I'd bowed to her and she kissed me on the cheek. I'd panicked by her actions. "What was that?" Alice shivered and ran away. "What was that? I wonder if mom knows."

"Oh man, she still has a crush on me after all those years." I'd stared at the sky and try to think of an idea. _("If I reveal myself to her; her family will turn me in to my kind and kill me. But if I don't reveal myself to her; she will live her life in suffering and fear.") _I'd sighed by my thoughts and found a rip-up stuff pokédoll of a Riolu. I grabbed it. I normally didn't care for it but I had bad memory of my past with my family when we got Dragoon. Mom and Dad force me to learn how to sew after a lot of drapes and blankets were ripped to shreds by her claws and though my torture, I'd keep some thread and needle in my bag. I'd patched up the doll in less than 2 minutes and tested to see my work. "Hey! That's my sister's doll!" I looked and saw two Lucario and one of them saw holding little Riolu in its arms. "I apologize, but I was fixing this doll." The Lucario didn't care and swipe it from my hands. "Zack, that wasn't nice." "But Mom…" "No buts, now say "You're sorry." Zack didn't look at me. "Sorry." I smirked. "It's all right; I thought the doll was abandoned by a careless pokémon." "Hey now, listen up!" "Zack!" his mom yelled at him. He moaned. "Excuse me, mister?" "Ironmind, Maverick Ironmind." "Mr. Ironmind, your sewing skills are astounding. My daughter's doll has never looked so beautiful." I blushed by her complement. "Thank you, Mrs.…" "Willpower, Lucy Willpower." "Mr. Ironmind, I own a company that makes dolls for children. I would like to hire you as a worker for my company." I looked surprised/embarrassed while Zack looked shock. "What?" We said at the same time. "Yes, I would like you to work for me." I was thinking; _("If I work for her; her son would be angry and annoyed just by being there.")_ I smiled like a devil while imaginary horns appeared on my head. "O.K. Mrs. Willpower, I would be happy to work for you." Zack got his knees with a face of despaired. "Now here you go Mr. Ironmind." She gave me a bag full of cotton, cloth and instructions. "Your 1st assignment; make at least 5 dolls in 3 days." "Yes sir, boss." "Good and here's the address to my company." She gave me a card of her company. "Good day and can you tell me you tell me you're little girl's name?" "Her name is Sunny." "That's a lovey name, goodbye Boss, Sunny and Zacky." Lucy and Sunny snickered a little but Zack's face turned red. "IT'S ZACK!"

I'd walked up the road that was leading to my house. When I was walking, I saw a shady group of pokémon, A Houndoom, A Haunter and A wanted Grumpig that I unfortunately meet in Hoenn when I was a Kirlia. I'd been capture by him and his gang but I fought back and torture him and his gang by slowly roasting them around a fire. I'd past him, _(Hmmm… Looks like he doesn't remember me, I wonder what's his plan?)_ I'd opened the gate and Dragoon ran up to me. I petted her and tossed a large piece of meat (**Author's Note: Don't say I have cannibal pokémon in my story, I mean not all pokémon are Vegetarians)** to Dragoon as her dinner. I got in the house "I'm home!" No one answer and I saw a note on the table. It said "**Maverick, We're very sorry for leaving you home alone, but your aunt is sick. We brought Sam with us to help us. We called the school to inform them that Sam won't be coming. Please don't worry; we'll be back in 2 ½ weeks. Love Mom, Dad, and Sam. P.S. Please don't bring Dragoon to destroy the house." **I snickered _(Sam only went with them in order to get out of taking care of Dragoon. When he comes back, I'll bring Dragoon to his room when he's sleeping.)_

I'd already finished in making the 5 pokédolls in an hour and was eating curry. It was only 8 pm and I was bored. I watched a little TV to entertain myself when I notice a bright light engulf the living room. The light was coming from the window; I looked out the window and saw the house in front of mine on fire.

**I hope you like it and sorry if the chapter was short. Please leave a review, have a nice summer.**


	8. Arson, Rescue and Roommates

**Hey I'm back from my break and here's a new chapter for all of you.**

**Arson, Rescue and Roommates**

I ran out of my house and grabbed one of the locals, a Lopunny. "What the hell happen here?" "This house burst on fire for no reason when I was walking down the street!" I saw a Gardevior sobbing when two Feraligatr were holding her. "Please! Let me go! My daughters are still in there!" I heard her _(Wait! That Grumpig and his goons; they must of set her house on fire! Those bastards must have done it! I'll sic Dragoon on them!")_ I ran to the Gardevior. "How many daughters you have?" She looked at me. "I have two; my oldest daughter's a Gardevior and my daughter's a Ralts." "That's all I needed to hear!" I saw a couple of Blastoise using Hydro Pump and some Squirtle using Water gun and using large buckets. I ran to them, snatch a bucket and dump it on myself. I took a deep breath "DRAGOON!" Dragoon jumped over the gate and roared at the locals. "Dragoon! Don't hurt the locals!" Dragoon was confused by what I just said. Normally I summoned Dragoon to mane and kill other pokémon. "Dragoon; break the door down with Sandstorm!" Dragoon roared and unleashed a twister of sand at the door. I ran in the twister, enduring the damages of the sand and smash the door down. I looked left and right in the flames looking for them girls. I heard a scream down the hallway on my left.

The one of suspenders came crashing down and blocking my way to the girls. I used Psycho Cut and Night Slash to slash the burning wood out of my way. I'd keep looking until a heard crying in a room, I tried to open the door but it was locked. I tried to bust the door down but I couldn't, I'd unleashed Focus Blast to destroy the door. The door was still standing after my attack. I pulled out a Black Belt that I got from the Fighting Dojo in Saffron City. I'd wrapped it around my waist to increase my fighting-type moves like Focus Blast to save them. I concentrate my energy to use Focus Blast. I'd unleashed Focus Blast at the door again and the door was knocked down. I ran in the room "Is anyone in here?" I heard coughing "Maverick?" I went closer and saw Alice holding a Ralts. "Alice!" "Why are you here?" "I'm here to save you and your sister, now come on!" "Please pick me up, I can't get up!" I growled at those dirt bags for what have they done to her, I'd lift her and her sister up in my arms and head the hell out of the burning death house.

**Meanwhile in an alley 3 blocks away**

"Now that Gardevior has no choice but to work for us." Chuckled the Grumpig. "Now she'll learn a lesson for not paying her loans in time." Laugh the Haunter. "Hey, let's see if they survived." Laughed the Houndoom. "So you're the punks that set that house on fire!" Six voices yelled. They looked behind their backs and saw six pairs of eyes and six grins in the darkness. They freaked out and screamed in the alley.

**Back to the burning house**

I'd rushed out of the room while carrying Alice and her sister to the same way I came in. The burning supporter beams and walls blocked my way. "Damn it! Is there another way out!" Alice looked at me. "Yes! The second floor! You can get out through the second floor!" I saw the staircase to the second floor on my left and headed for the second floor. I'd climbed the stairs while avoiding burning wood to the second floor. I looked left and right for a way out and saw a big window. I growled and forget about the consequences, "You all better brace yourselves and hope for a miracle!" Alice grabbed her sister very tightly and Sally did the same thing as I charged at the window with all my might and jumped. I smashed through the window and use my own body to cushion the landing for Alice and her little sister. The ground bust and came out Dragoon rising with a roar. I saw Dragoon and stretched out my arm to grab Dragoon's back fin and successfully grabbed her fin. Dragoon landed on the ground in front of the fire department, the locals and her mother. I was panting for oxygen and walked up to Alice's mother and the fire department. "Here are you daughters." She looked at me with a face sobbing with happiness. "Thank you for saving my daughters, young man." The locals cheer and lift me up in the air for my heroic deed.

The police and an ambulance come to the scene and A Luxray in a police chief suit. "What has happen here?" The locals put me down in front of the chief. "Some pokémon set fire to this house without caring for whom in inside." I said to the chief "And do you who done it?" I stuttered because I don't have any evidence to proof that Grumpig and his goons cause it. "Uh…" "We'll have the culprits who caused it!" We turned and saw my Rotom minions carrying the Grumpig and his goons frozen in a block of ice except their heads. I snickered at them and walked up to the Grumpig. "Well if it isn't Dinner." The Grumpig sweat dropped. "Dinner? Who the hell are you?" "You don't remember me when you hold me hostage in Hoenn, Marion." Some of the locals snickered at the Grumpig when he remembered and sweated a lot.

_**Flashback 7 years earlier**_

I was a Kirlia traveling with the Ironmind family to find hidden fossils inside Mt. Chimney. I was in a hideout in Hoenn at Jagged Pass where no can see us due to the falling ashes from Mt. Chimney. I was held hostage by a wanted Grumpig and his 2 goons; a Medicham and a Claydol. The Grumpig was laughing when he was walking up to me. "All right, you little girly guy." I'd growled at him for calling me that. "We're going to used you as our shield against the cops." I started at him with an unamused face. "How cliché, using me as a shield, it's been done centuries ago." He grabbed me. "Now listen brat; you may have found our illegal smuggling mine. But you'll never see the light of day again." I sighed. "So killing me will hide you plans. Heh, I bet you or your pathetic goons can't beat me." The Medicham and Claydol went to my face with the expression to kill me. "Untie him." We looked at the Grumpig. "I said "Untied him!" The Medicham and the Claydol untied the rope around me and I followed them to the battlefield.

As we were walking to the battlefield, I looked around my surrounding; there were old artifacts on the sides, jewel-incrusted potteries, gems growing on the ground, walls and ceilings, and wonderful wall paintings of an old temple made by using rare berries from around the world. "Hey Fatso!" "Stop calling me that, you brat!" "Whatever, I just notice something. You and your goons have discovered a lost temple." They turned to with interest. "We did?" "Yeah, I learned there was a temple on Mt. Chimney. It was a wonderful temple; it was built by using gold to glow under the sun's light, Silver was used to make statues of Legendary Pokémon to honor them. Ancient books said that the temple was buried in molten magma when Mt. Chimney erupted. That was about 13 centuries ago." They were amazed by the story I told them about their hideout. "So you're saying that, this junk is worthy something?" "Yeah, I think maybe a small statue is worth millions." They had Pokés signs in their eyes. "We're pawning all of this crap after we beat this brat." I smirked at him. (They think they can beat me by outnumbering me. But I can use my ability to my advantage.)

We went outside for our battle and I went on my side and they went on their side. I stared at them but I mostly stared at the Claydol. I gave them a smirked. "Make you move wimps!" The Claydol got pissed at me. "Take this brat, Earthquake! The Grumpig freaked out. "No Evan wait -" Too late Evan the Claydol unleashed Earthquake, damaging his partners except me. They were shock that no harm had done to me. "How the hell you didn't take any damage." I smirked and laughed "It's easy, an ability known as "Levitate." "But Kirlia can't know "Levitate." I smirked while forming Shadow Ball in my hands. "True but we know "Trace" Shadow Ball!" I launch my move at Evan the Claydol and was a critical hit. Evan was knocked out and I snickered at them. "What's the matter? Is being humiliated by a 9 year old Kirlia is making you feel blue?" I laughed at them until they came charging at me. I smiled, stood my ground, and waited for the right moment. They came closer and closer, the Medicham was using Focus Palm and the Grumpig was using Iron Tail. When they came close enough, I jumped in the air, the two collided with each other and I unleashed Shadow Ball on their heads. I landed two feet behind them; I turned to see the results, both of them had swirls in their eyes. I laughed and tied up all three of them and decide to have fun with them.

When they wake up from being unconscious; they were tied up, had apples in their mouths, and were slowly roasting around a fire while hearing the musical work of Pagliacci very loud. "Well, well, well if it isn't the Asshole Trio waking from their nap." they turned while slowly rotating and saw me sitting on a recliner and playing a record player on my left side. They yelled at me with apples in their mouths. "Do you want to know why I'm doing this?" They nodded. "Simple, I'm hungry." All three of them sweated them a lot by fear and the heat and I gave them a devilish smile. "And the music will be your funeral song." They thought that their life has come to an end until the police came. "Freeze!" I turned and saw dozens of Bagon, Shelgon in police suits and a Salamence in a police chief suit. I sighed and put my hands in the air. In the crowd was my family "Maverick!" They got through and lifted me in the air with Psychic. "Are you O.K.?" I nodded. Mr. and Mrs. Ironmind gave a sigh of relieve. The Bagon and Shelgon put out my fire and untie the Grumpig and his goons and grabbed them. The Salamence walked to the Grumpig. "Well if it isn't Marion Grub." Sam and I laughed out loud. "Marion? That's a girl's name!" We keep on laughing no matter what. "Office takes us to jail, please!" They were shock to hear that; a wanted pokémon want to be sent to jail. "As far away from that Psychotic Kirlia!" They pointed at me. I snickered and waved at them. "Aww, I didn't know you care about little old me." The cops took Marion and his goon away, I told the chief about the illegal mine and the fact they found a lost temple which my folks were happy to explore it and recover any artifacts and scrolls with the temple's history.

**Back to the Present**

Marion screamed "Stay away for me you Psychotic pokémon!" I blushed by what he said. "Thank you for the compliment." "That's not a compliment!" Alice's mother carrying her youngest daughter came. "Gasp' the Loan shark pokémon!" Everybody gasped by her reaction. The chief Luxray walked up to them. "Well Marion Grub, you're in violation of your parole. You're under arrest." "I'll take prison as long I'm far away from him. Dan walked up to the chief giving him a tape recorder. Sir, Here's a tape recorder of what they said." The Luxray took it from Dan. "Thank you, young man." I walked up to my minions. "You found the culprits?" They nodded. "Yeah boss. We found them while we were going home." "Good job." "Thanks, see ya boss." All six of them left.

I walked up to an ambulance where a Chansey Doctor was giving Alice a check-up. Mrs. Spiritual asked if Alice lost her legs but the doctor said she'll be just fine, her legs turned to jelly when she was in the fire. I walked up to Alice and her family. "Hey Alice." Alice ran to me and gave me a big hug. "(Sob) Thank you for saving me and my sister." I blushed and put my arms around her. "Y-y-you're welcome." Alice let go of me. "So what are you going to do?" Mrs. Spiritual lowered her head. "I'm afraid we have to go back to our grandparents' home in Almia." Her daughters looked sad about moving. I looked at them and felt sad too. (_I can't let them move. For once in my entire traumatized life; someone cared about me. Wait I got it!)_ I grabbed Mrs. Spiritual hand. "Excuse me Mrs. Spiritual." She looked at me. "If you can't find a place to stay; you all can live with in my house." They were shocked to hear what I just say. "No, no, no we'll be a burden to you and your family." Said Mrs. Spiritual. "It's all right, my family will understand with my explanation _(Threat)_." Alice blushed by my generosity. Mrs. Spiritual was thinking about my offer. "Well if you parents are o.k. with it then all right, we thank you for your kindness." Said Mrs. Spiritual bowing to me. I opened the gate for them and let them in my house.

**Alice's POV**

(_I wonder why Maverick is being nice to us. Well he did not only he save me and my little sister but I think he didn't want my mom to lose us like when he lost his parents._) I looked at Maverick and imagined that his left eye covered by his eye patch was replaced with a green eye. (_I think maybe he is Soul. But why did he change his name?_) I let my curiosity wonder for me.

**I hope you like it. The Temple on Mt. Chimney is my idea. Please leave a review for any positive comments or mistakes. Note: I know you all feel sorry about Alice and her family but for future chapters, they will live with Maverick and his Family.**


	9. New Home and a Dark Secret Revealed

Here's my next chapter, Pokémon belongs to Nintendo.

**New Home and a Dark Secret Revealed**

**Maverick's POV  
**I brought Alice and her family in my home where they can stay as long as they want. I let them sit in the living room sofa and I have to be a good host when having guest. "Is anything I can get for you all?" Mrs. Spiritual shocked her head. "No, please don't let us be a burden to you." I'd raised my hands. "No, you or your daughters won't be a burden. I get you anything; a nice meal, drinks or some rooms. All you have to do is ask. You can watch the TV while I'll call my family." I left them to watch TV and went to the kitchen to make a call. "What has happen" Mom asked me. "The Spiritual family's house was burned down by Loan Sharks, not Dragoon for once." They thought Dragoon did it when we let her stay with us; she keep using Flamethrower to a Butcher store, a farmer's market and a supermarket to scare other pokémon away so she can eat their food. "So you're letting them stay in our home?" "Yes." "That the nicest thing you're doing." I stuttered by what my mom said, (_I have been doing a good deed. It could have been when Alice said that she love me when I was a Ralts. Oh Arceus, my black heart is turning pure._) "Maverick, you have our permission to let them stay in our home." "Thanks, mom." Then I heard Sam's voice. "Maverick?" "Sam?" "I heard about your good deed." "Yeah… so?" "Are you on drugs?" I'd snapped "NO, I'M NOT ON DRUGS!" I yelled at Sam. "Oh, so you're having a change of heart and will be nice your life?" I looked and grabbed my dad's megaphone and turned on. "NEVER!" I heard Sam scream and laughed at his pain. "Bye mom, dad and Sam. SEE YOU ALL IN TWO WEEKS!" I slammed the phone. _(I can't believe it; my own brother thinks I'm on drugs, since he knows I only do a good deed if I want something in it which I do. I can't let Iron brains know that I'm in love.)_ I'd shivered by what I just thought of, my heart is slowly opening by the accursed plague that we know them as "Emotions".

**Alice's POV  
**I'm shaking like a manic in fear. My family and I are going to stay in a house with a Gallade with a black heart and a Garchomp from hell. "M-m-mom." My mom turned her head while watching a children's show with Sally on her lap. "Yes?" "Are you sure we have to stay here?" "Well, Mr. Ironmind did let us stay after he rescued you and Sally." "But-""I'm sure he's doing this to help us in our time of need." "I guess you're right." Then they heard a growled from under the carpet and out came Dragoon. I freaked out and ran to my mother. "M-mom! She's going to eat us!" Sally saw Dragoon and smile." "Doggy!" "Sally! That's not a dog; that's a Garchomp!" Sally got off of my mother's lap and walked up to Dragoon. Dragoon lowered her head to Sally and growled at her, but Sally wasn't afraid and hugged Dragoon. Dragoon blushed and purred while rubbing her head against Sally. "Aww, I thing Doggy likes me." I sweat drop while my mom giggled. "Well, it looks like Dragoon love kids." I was still unsure about living with Maverick. I looked around because his house is more of an upper-class family then my family's class. My mom stared me "Alice, are you all right?" I turned my head to her "Yes, I'm all right." MY mom stared at me and smile "I know what you're thinking." I flinched a little ("_Could mom understand that living here is a mistake.")_ My mom put her hand on my shoulder "You have found your Gallade Prince." My face was redder then a pokémon using Rage. "What?" "I can see it in your eyes. You can't stop thinking about him." "MOM?" "You're just like me when I meet your daddy." "Mom that's not I'm thinking about!" My mom was confused. "I'm thinking about living here! I don't think we should live in here with a Gallade!" My mom was shocked by my reaction. "Alice! I'm surprised at you!" "I think he's only doing this in order to violate me!" "Alice, you can't believe that!" "I can and I can prove it!"

**Maverick's POV**  
I came to the living room holding a tray of drinks filled with my homemade berry-bland juice; I used a Custap Berry to squeeze the juice out of it and used Hondew Berry's modern bitterness to counter the Custap's high sweetness. I passed them out to Alice, her sister and her mother "Here have some drinks to quench your thirst." They were observing the drinks "Don't worry, there not alcoholic drinks." Alice was still skeptical about my drinks. Alice's little sister put her hands on her cheeks and shaked her head so fast. Alice freaked out "Sally! What has he done to you?" _(So her little sister's name is Sally.)_ "It's so good!" Sally jump in excitement by the drink. I smile by her expression "I'm happy to hear that little Sally." "You're welcome, Prince Maveirock." I was surprised by what Sally said. "Excuse me?" "I said "You're welcome, Prince Maveirock." I was confused. "Prince?" "Yes Prince. You're the prince in shiny armor riding a noble stead in our hour of need." (_Dragoon as my noble stead? Well I can't blame her; she might be at least 4 or 5 years old.)_ I walked up to up and patted her on the head. "Aww thank you so much Sally. I hope you'll hungry; I got some curry in the kitchen if you want some?" Mrs. Spiritual got up and pick up Sally. "Thank you, Mr. Ironmind for your meal." "You're welcome; please excuse me while I'll set up your bath." I walked away to the second floor.

**Alice's POV  
**I was eating curry with my mom and little sister, I still don't trust him even though he save my life and my sister's I still think he's up to something. (_Why would he lets stay with him? Wait, mom said he's an orphan that he lost his parents when he was young. Maybe he saved me and Sally, so my mom won't lose us like his parents.) _I'd started to cry (_Oh my Arceus, all this time he's was being nice to us and I was being a jerk. I have to apologize to him for being a rude guest.) _Sally saw tears running from my eyes. "Big sis, are you o.k.?" I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Yes I'm o.k. Please excuse me mom." My mom looked at me. "Why?" I gave her a small smile. "I have to apologize to our host for being rude." My mom smiled and nodded. I got up and headed for the 2nd floor bathroom to apologize to Maverick. I went upstairs and saw a crack in the bathroom door; I felt a bit naughty (_Maybe Maverick's influence)_ so I peeked a little and saw Maverick sighing.

**Maverick's POV**  
I looked at myself though the mirror and sighed. I removed my eye patch and stared at myself with my green eye revealed. I heard a gasp and turned to see an eye peeking at me. I snapped, ran to the door and get however was peeking. I pulled Alice into the bathroom. "Alice? You're the spy?" She looked at me and stared. I covered my left eye and growled at her. "I can't believe it? I trusted you and you come in here and—"Before I could finish, she grabbed me and gave me a deep kiss. I'd felt her tongue in my mouth and saw her shedding tears from her eyes. We both parted in need of oxygen. "It's you! I-I-I-I'm happy you're still alive Soul." I twitched a little; I can't believe she said my real name. "That's not my name! My name is Maverick!" Alice looked at and shocked her head. "Soul is your name! The name of the Ralts I know and love!" I stared at her and said nothing as she looked at me with a sign of hope. I whispered in her ear _"Promise me, you meet me in my room at midnight and I'll tell you everything." _ I got up, grabbed my eye patch off the counter of the bathroom sink and left while she watched me leave. (_"Maverick is Soul!) But wait, why Soul doesn't want to be called Soul?")_ I let my mind wonder until midnight.

**Midnight, Alice's POV**  
I got up at midnight to keep my promise to Maverick. It was nice of Maverick to let us sleep in his parents' room while their away. I tried and successfully sneak out of the room without waking my mother and my little sister. I went downstairs to the 1st floor and tried to find Maverick's room. I found two doors leading to Sam's room and Maverick's room. I was a little nervous to enter a boy's room and his door was decorated with **"Keep out!" **and **"Enter and get eaten by the dragon!"** signs made by Maverick, by "Dragon" he must mean Dragoon. I entered and was surprised; it wasn't what I thought of. It was a fancy bedroom; with a king-size bed, a poster with the pokémon type symbols on it, a mini table for studying, a bookshelf with pokémon histories, artifacts, pokémon moves and types. I saw Maverick sewing some pokédolls on one side of his room. He put the doll down and turned "You did keep your promise." I nodded. Maverick got up and pulled a chair for me. "I'll tell you everything about why I don't want to be called Soul."

**To Be Continued**

**What is Maverick or Soul's secret for changing his name? Will Alice's pure heart mend his scar for his kind? Let your minds wonder and please leave a review/comment. Have a great summer P.S. I'm making a new story.**


	10. The Truth, Love, and Jealousy

**I don't own pokémon, it belong to Nintendo.**

**The Truth, Love and Jealousy**

"I'll tell you everything about why I don't want to be called Soul." I said to Alice. "I'd changed my name so I won't get killed by my own kind. I hate to admit it but I was afraid of my kin from different regions knowing my name since I'm a taboo pokémon to my kin." She understands my reason and remembered the tragedy to my parents.

**Flashback 11 years ago Alice's old home in Hoenn**  
I was four years old and I was in my bedroom, on my bed sobbing to my heart's content. My one and only love; the Ralts with the green eye and his parents had been killed by our own kind. His mother had broken our sacred mating law by mating with a Spiritome. I know he was born with a Dark/Ghost type as his father and his father's blood in his veins but I've fallen in love with him no matter if he's a Shiny, Psychic/Ghost or Psychic/Dark. Just as I almost fell asleep; my dad came into my room. "Alice? What's the matter?" I looked at my dad while crying. "Daddy… how come life isn't fair?" My dad was confused. "Life isn't fair?" "The love of my life's parents has their lives taken from our own kin and my love is gone forever (Sob)."

My dad feels sad by my unhappiness; he'd think a little and smile. "There now, please wipe your tears from your eyes my little girl." I looked at my dad with a confusing and sad look. "Huh?" "You're a Ralts, right?" I nodded in agreement. "You're the Feeling Pokémon. Your horn can pick up his emotions." I gasped at what my dad said. (_I barely know myself and what my horn can do. I let my emotions take a hold of me.)_ I looked at my daddy "How can I find him?" "Think about him and your horn will shine brightly when you pick up his emotions. I'd think about Soul with all my heart and my horn has started to glow a dark color. I looked at it and got scared by it. "Papa, what's happening?" "You're picking up his emotion! He's alive but he's feeling angry and sad at time!" I was happy to learn he's alive but feeling sad for him. "Is he o.k.?" "Yes but he's heart has been scarred by the death of the parents. I know you're happy that's he's alive but he might turn into a different pokémon by his emotions." I looked down in a big disappointment. "But if you meet him again and he remembers, you have my promise to be with him." I smiled and hugged my dad. "Thanks daddy." He put me in bed and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I love you, daddy." "I love you too." He turned off the light and closed the door.

**Back to the present  
**Alice stood up from her chair, looked at me with tears in her eyes and hugged me. "I know I can't make up your years of pain. But I can help you." My eyes started to shed some tears and I put my arms around her. "Thank you for caring for me after all these years." She looked at me and I looked at her. Our heads slowly went towards each other, closed our eyes and pucker our lips. "Alice, are you in there?" We stop, looked at the door and freaked out a little. The door opened and Mrs. Spiritual came in and saw me (wearing my eye patch) showing Alice one of the pokédolls. I looked and smiled. "Oh! Good evening Mrs. Spiritual." She was confused and looked at Alice. "Alice, what are you doing here?" Alice stuttered and sweated a lot to find an answer. "Uhh…" "I can explain, Mrs. Spiritual." Alice and her mom looked at me. "Alice was getting a drink of water." I pulled a cup off of my table. "Then she saw my room's light was on, decide to check up on me and saw me, sewing some pokédolls." Mrs. Spiritual saw the dolls around my room. "I got myself a job in a company that makes pokédolls and Alice wants to have one." Alice looked a little confused and gets what I'm saying. "Yes mom. It's for Sally." Mrs. Spiritual thought we were suspicious when we smiled together. "O.k., I get it… I think? But Alice you have to get some rest; school starts at 7:30 am." Alice nodded and left the room while she closes the door. I signed (_"I thought we were going to give each other another deep kiss and might sleep together but her mom stop us in time.")_ I looked at the time, it was 12:10. "She's right; school starts in 7 hours and 10 minutes in counting." I put away my sewing supplies and stretch to get ready for bed and saw a sheet of paper on my floor. I picked it up and it was a note from Alice "_Dear Soul or Maverick if you want me to call you that. I know this is all sudden but after I learn your secret, I wanted you to know if its o.k. if we go on a date? Please tell me in the morning. Love Alice."_ I blushed at what she wrote. I put the note down on my table, turned off the light and fell asleep.

It was 6:00 am in morning and I was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for 4 mouths. Alice came in the kitchen with mom (They left Sally in bed since she's still young); I turned and gave them a little smile "Good morning." Alice was surprise to see me in a good mood "Uh… Good morning?" "I thought you like some Pecha-berry pancakes for breakfast and fresh squeeze Apple juice." Alice sweat drop by my positive attitude. "Maverick, are you o.k.?" "Oh yes, I'm o.k. Now eat your breakfast Alice, we got an hour and 30 minutes left till school." Mrs. Spiritual smiled by my go-to-attitude. "I'm very proud of your attitude Mr. Ironmind." "Please Mr. Ironmind is my father's name, just call me Maverick." Mrs. Spiritual sweat drop "Uh… o.k.?" I grabbed some small lunch boxes "I'm also made some homemade lunches for everyone; I hope you'll enjoy it." I walked out of the kitchen. Alice thought I was a little weird but I was being a nice pokémon in front of her mom. Mrs. Spiritual gave a small smirk ("_I know he's the green eye Ralts from 11 years ago. Normally I'll turn him in but he saved my daughters, my only family and my husband and I only want our girls to be happy. I'll never forget what he told me.")_

**11 years ago The Spiritual home**  
I was in the hallway going to try to cheer my daughter Alice, when I saw my husband Axel. "Honey?" He turned and saw me. "Don't worry darling. Our little girl's hopes have been restored." I was happy about the good news, and hug and kiss him. "How did you get our daughter's hope up?" Axel looked in disgrace "I told her that the "Ralts with the green eye" is alive." I gasped at the news "He's alive? But why did you tell her that?" "Parents have to protect their kids but their happiness is their parent's happiness." I'd looked at him with a stern look but I understand that my daughter's happy then I'm happy. "I understand; if she meets him and ask to out with him. I'll let her go but if he used her in anyway, I'll kill him." Alex put his hand on my shoulder "We'll kill him." I smiled and put my arms around him. **Back to the present**  
I looked at my daughter and Maverick leaving and heading for school (_I hope my daughter has found the one destine to be with. If not, I'd turn him in.)_

**Maverick's POV**  
I moaned in relief as we went far away from my home. Alice looked at me with worry "Are you o.k.?" I looked at her and nodded "Yeah I'm o.k., being nice to your mother is making my tainted-black soul sick." She looked at me in a disappointed look "If you don't like being nice then stop." I looked at the ground "It would be easy but being force to listen to 10 hour lecture from my folks is not an easy thing to remember." Alice sweat drop by my explanation. "Oh and by the way, your note." Alice blushed and nervously "I would to go out with you out." Alice looked at me with a happy and surprised look. "Really, Maverick?" I nodded. Alice was so happy that she grabbed and hugged my arm. "It's a date!" I gave a regular smile to show her that I'm happy but then change into a frown "But we can't let my slaves, minions or Sam know about this." Alice tilted her head because she was confused. "Why?" "Sam has a big mouth and he's willing to blackmail me into being nice to him for 4 years of torture and my slaves who hate my guts; will hurt you in anyway in order to me to obey them." Alice nearly fainted after what I said. "And we can't let anyone know about us dating." Alice nodded in agreement.

As we made it to the school; we saw another Gallade in front of the gates at Pokédex Private High School. "Hello Miss Spiritual." I raised my eyebrow in curiosity while Alice tilted her head. "Uh… Do I know you?" He gave a smug smile "No you haven't but I'm your Gallade in shining armor." I sweat drop by what he said but Alice was confused. "Excuse me?" "My name is Alexander Golden and I'm a rich pokémon who will take care of you and your family." I was disgusted by him and swear he was looking at Alice's chest (_"I'm a rich pokémon" Drop dead you fancy pants, suck-up jerk."_) "You should of heard of my father; the famous Gallade who revealed the Gardevior who mated with that hideous Spiritome." I tried to stop myself mentally from sending myself in a blind state of uncontrollable rage. (_"This Dumbass is the child of the $*&% # squealer that got my folks murdered? Thank you dark spirits of hell, for granting my wish in exchange for the squealer's soul!")_ "So how about it; you and your family leave his home and live with me." Alice looked at me; my face showed that I want kill this guy and looked down. "Thanks but no thanks." Alexander was shocked while I was surprised. She grabbed a hold of my arm "My family and I prefer to stay with my boyfriend's home then your home, you jerk." I blushed furiously while Alexander's jaw dropped. I smirked and snickered "You heard the lady, Jackass. Now beat it!" We tried to pass him but he blocked our path with a pissed-off face. "Now listen here; I get what I want! Now you're going to live in my home!" I put my arm in front of Alice. "If you want a fight; BRING IT ON!" Alexander laughed at me "You think you can beat me? I'm the son of a famous Gallade! I can be any-"

**Less than one minute later**  
Alexander was in a garbage can with two black eyes and a bruise arm. I put him in the trash after I kick his ass. "You're only at level 25? Man, you weak!" He slowly moved his arm in the air "I'll beat you and get her till the end of time!" We walk into the school and I gave him "the finger" behind my back while Alice wasn't watching while we went in. Alice looked at me and I looked at her "I'm sorry that I was violent." She gave me a smile "Its o.k." I was surprised at what she said. "He was being a jerk after his father (She whispered in my ear) kill your parents and thinks he can get anything he wants cause he's father is famous. I know that you hated pokémanity but you're nothing like him." I blushed and lower my head "Thank you Alice and I like to go out with you on Saturday to see a movie." Alice blushed and hugged me. "I would love to go out with you." Unknown to them Alexander was watching them and found a way to get his vengeance.

**Alex will get his revenge on Maverick and steal Alice away. Will Maverick kill him as a toll for his parents? P.S. The word "Pokemanity" is for me trying to say humanity in a Pokémon World and Alex Golden, Alice's home and her father is all my idea. ****Find out next time on "A Rogue Gallade". I hope you like it and I'm sorry for the long wait, I had a writer's block the worst thing to everyone in Fanfiction**.


	11. The Stalker from Hell Returns

**I'm sorry for the long wait, please enjoy. I don't own Pokémon except the characters and their personality.**

**The Stalker from Hell Returns**

After our little "Alexander" fiasco, I asked (threaten) my slaves and minions to keep our little secret to themselves and forget what they seen/heard or I'll feed them to Dragoon if they don't value their lives. The School day was going normally; school work and homework finished early, collected my brother's homework, went to my club, interact with my loyal minions to know about each other (Even if I hate it), receive death threats from my slaves and smug-face Alexander, eating lunch, having gym battles against other students, had lunch with Alice and secretly threaten Alexander if he's spies on us or if get closes to us. I was waiting for Alice with my bag on my back when my slaves came up in front of me. I looked disappointed "What do you want, Slaves? If you're here to blackmail me then make you're Wills when Dragoon comes to eat you" Kyle, Zed and Tammy sighed "You force us to come here after school." said Kyle. I thought a little and remembered I did say that. "Oh yeah now slaves; I need you all to get me some dirt on that fancy-pants, pervert Alexander Golden." Tammy was shock to her what I said. "Holy crap! _**The **_Alexander Golden?" I was surprised by her reaction. "You know that pervert?" "Of course I know him. He happens to be the son of the richest families in the world, well before your family "The Famous Archeologists, The Ironminds." I sweat drop "I didn't know my family's that famous?" They sweat drop at me "You been with them a long time and you didn't noticed?" I thought about it and remember the annoying paparazzi. "You mean the pain-in-the-ass pokémon with the cameras, microphones and notebooks that I assaulted, cursed at and censored me on television and magazine covers?" I said it to Tammy in a grim voice. They shaked in fear by my reaction, Tammy nodded. "Then yes, I have noticed." I said it in a calm voice. They sighed in relieved. I pointed at Tammy "Congratulations Tammy, you don't have to spy on the pervert." I pointed to Kyle and Zed "These two have to." They fell down anime-style. "NO WAY!" They both yelled. I cracked my knuckles and gave them a menacing look "What was that?" They sweated and trembled in fear. "We mean… yes sir!" "Good! Tammy's your boss when your collecting dirt on him and you both must do whatever she said." Tammy squealed in glee and grabbed my hands. "Thank you, boss!" I removed my hands from her "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Alice came out of the school and saw me with the trio of pokémon that I made into my slaves. "Maverick, there you are." I waved when she came. She saw the trio and pouted "Maverick, are you threating them?" I gave a sinful smile "No, I am not." I turned to them while giving them a menacing look "Right guys." Kyle and Zed was about to protest but Tammy covered their mouths gave a happy yet creepy smile. "No, Mr. Ironmind is the nicest pokémon, we ever meet." Alice sweat drop by her reaction, I was a little creeped out by her happy expression and what she said about me. "I think we should go, Alice." She nodded. I turned around and started to head home until I saw a Magnezone with a pink ribbon on her head and panicked. "Oh #$%!" I looked and hide in the bushes. Alice and my slaves were a little confused. "Maverick, what's wrong?" My head got out of the bushes. "If that Magnezone comes and ask about a Gallade with an eye patch? Keep her distracted while I'll Focus Blast her ass!" I hide back in the bushes. As Alice wanted to ask me why, the Magnezone I panicked about came. "Hey!" Alice jumped a little, turned around in front of the Magnezone and shake nervously "Yes?" "Did you see a Gallade with an eye patch?" Alice shocked her head. She looked at Alice with a grim looked. "O.K., but if you see him; tell him I will not stop until I will have my-future-husband!" She left them and I got out of the bushes. "Oh… I hate when she said that, I was going to lose my lunch and I missed my chance to knock her out and toss her in a dumpster." They looked at with a concern look. "Maverick?" I looked at Alice "Who was that?" I shivered in disgusted "That was Barbra EM (ElectroMagnetism), my brother's stalker." They were shocked to her to hear what I just said. "S-s-stalker?" said Tammy still freaking out. "Yeah, yeah she had a mega crush on Sam which he told her that he doesn't like her and she went too far." Kyle can't believe what he's saying "What do you mean "Too Far?" I shivered in the nightmares with her "She left a bouquet of flowers in her name for Sam, made a Photoshop of them as a bride and groom being married." They sweat drop by the thing Barbra did. "And that's not all. 3 years ago, Sam whom switch my bedroom sign with his and that freak broke into one of our region homes and snuck in my room thinking it was Sam's." Zed gulped in fear "What did she do?" while sweating a lot. "She smooched all over my body!" Kyle went to the bushes to puke, Zed foamed at the mouth in disgusted, Tammy fainted, and Alice just stood there with a shock look on her face. "I woke up in disgust, screamed in horror, beat the living crap out of her and sic Dragoon on her!" Alice was still in shock "What happened after that?" "I vowed to kill her and to protect Sam from her even If it costs his life." Everybody was amazed by my promise for my brother. "When did you make that promise?" Tammy asked. I looked at her "Right after I beat up the living crap out of Sam for switching my bedroom sign with his." Everybody sweat drop. "You're still heartless even if you promise to protect you brother." said Kyle. I laughed like a demon. "Yep, that's the life being a rogue." Alice couldn't believe that. "That can't be true?" I looked at her and pulled out a big old book out of my bag "It true, it's right here in Rogue Darkrai's Journal."

Alice grabbed the book and took a look in it while my slaves took a peek. They kind of got a little creep out by my book "You can't really believe this?" I snatched it from her hands "It was written by the first all-powerful rogue Darkrai before he was executed by a thousand pokémon for rebelling against the Corrupt Pokémon Government 20 centuries ago." They shivered that I was holding a book that was written by a Darkrai. "Don't you get nightmares?" I glared at them "I'm already in one that is my life." They sweat drop about if I hated the world or I'm a poor soul that was hurt though my childhood. Alice gave me a hug, I blushed madly and shaked my fist at my slaves if they dare to laughed. I looked down and saw a shadow in the shape of a Magnezone. I sweat a lot "Oh #$%, the Sicko's behind me, isn't she?" They looked and saw Barbra "I know you was here, you love-killer." I turned and growl at her. "You want another fight, bitch?" She unleashed a Discharge and we all got damage by her move. I endure it but Kyle did not. I put up my dukes against this bitch and Psycho Cut her fat ass but I missed. She was in the air do to her Magnet Rise and I was trying to focus to dodge her moves. She dropped some steel balls on me and they were stuck to me like sap. I tried to rip them off of me but I soon recognize them "Magnet Bomb!" they blow up on me and a large dust cloud appeared. Barbra laughed and closed in to see if I'm down for the count but she keep her distant. A blue sphere of energy, hit her in the face and she was sliding on the ground. I emerge for the cloud with a glowing red eye and Alice and my slaves (carrying Kyle) hiding in the bushes *gasped*. I walked up to her to see if she unconscious so I can dump her in a dumpster.

I thought she was knocked out but she used her left magnet to grab my horn on my chest. I screamed in pain and I grinded my teeth instead of crying "You Bitch!" "Tell my where my husband is or I'll crush your horn!" I growled at her "NEVER, YOU SLUT!" I felt the grip was tightening around my horn. I screamed loudly in pain. Then a triple combination of moves of Ominous Wind, Psychic and Energy Ball hit her on the right side of body. She lost her grip, was flying straight to the wall and I was on the ground, softly rubbing the wound on my horn. I turned and saw Tammy, Zed, and Alice coming towards me. "That was all of you guys?" They nodded, I look at the bitch was on the ground and I laughed "That was badass." Alice put out her hand to help me get off of the ground "Are you o.k.?" I grabbed her hand and got off of the ground. "It's not the first time she grabbed my horn. Now let's put her in a large garbage bag and toss her in a dumpster where no one is looking." They sweat drop by my decision. She got up with burning red eyes filled with rage. "You can't stop me! I am filled with the power of—." Before she could finish; a Shiny Volcarona that wings and antennas were a bright yellow and dark yellow, a purple skin on the lower body, green eyes and light blue fur on its upper body unleashed Fiery Dance on that Psychopath. She was engulfed in the flames and lost consciousness.

We all gasped by its power, it turned around and fly towards us. I was inspired "Who are you?" They looked at me with dumb looks "That's Principle Sol Maverick!" I looked at them "Then how come I never meet him?" The principle floated closer to me "I introduced myself yesterday at 6:40." I sweatdrop "Did you said "6:40"? He nodded "Where were you?" I turned my head, looked at Alice and look at the principle "I was asleep and outside of the school." I said in a dull voice, Alice lower her head in embarrassed that it was her fault that I didn't know him. I groan in pain, the principle saw my pain. "Your horn is damage, please let me take care of that." He used String Shot to cover my horn in silk. "Wear that silk cast for a least a week and you be alright." I looked at him "Thank you and please call the cops to arrest that stalker!" He turned to the knocked-out Magnezone and nodded. The cops came and arrested her "This isn't over!" Barbra yelled while the cops put her in their car. I sighed in annoyance "She'll be back. She always comes back in at least 3 weeks give or take if her folks bail her out." Alice looked at me with a worried look "Can't you get a restraining order?" said Zed. I glared at him like a Dark-Type Pokémon "I tried that but her mother is a lawyer and the mother of that Iron Maiden keep on canceling my orders, ever with enough evidence for her crimes." They sweat drop at my answer. Alice grabbed my hand and I looked at her "Let's go home." I nodded and she used Teleport.

We was in front of my home, I let out a huge relieve and was on my knees "I'm glad that bitch is gone, for now." I looked at Alice but she was sad. I was a little worried. "Hey, what wrong?" She started to cry "I-I-I-I'm too weak!" I was confused "What?" "I'm a weak pokémon. I can't do anything but run away. (Sob)" I lost my temper, got off of my ground, grope Alice's chest and stretch her face. "Ahhh Maverick! What are you doing!" "You idiot, is all you're thinking about!" She looked at me while putting her hands on her cheeks. "You and the slaves used your moves to get the bitch from crushing my horn. You're not weak!" I punch her lightly on the shoulder "You're strong!" Alice stared at me and smiled while crying "Thank you Maverick." She leans towards me and kisses me in the lips. I blush madly after that kiss. I open the gate for Alice, went in and enter the house. I sighed, got mad and turned to the streets. "All right Alexander! Come out or else!" Alexander came out of an alley and snickered "Well hello Maverick, how you been?" I growled at him "Cut the BS! I know you told that slut where I was!" He laughed and my eyes twitched "That's right! I told her where you were and I thought she would send you to the center if the principle didn't butt in!" I took off my bag and pulled out a water balloon. Alexander laughed "A water balloon? That's your weapon!" He laughed with his heart's content. I throw it at him and it hit him on the head while releasing red liquid after bursting. Alexander looked at what he was covered in and sniffed it and his arm. "Hey, this isn't water? This is… STEAK SAUCE! I gave a devilishly smile and took a deep breath "DRAGOON!" Dragoon jumped out of the ground in front of me and unleashed a roar. Dragoon smelled something good in the air, turned her head at Alexander, had her tongue out and started to drool. Alexander sweated a lot and I pointed at him "Dragoon! Have a snack!" Dragoon roared and charged at Alexander. Alexander freaked out and ran for his life "Curse you, Maverick Ironmind!" I laughed as Dragoon chased Alexander; I heard him screaming in pain, grabbed my bag and headed home.

I went in my home and saw Mrs. Spiritual in front of me with a sad expression. I panicked a little "Uh… Mrs. Spiritual? Why are you at the door?" She looked worried "I got a call from you're principle. Are you o.k.?" I looked at my horn cover in the String Shot case and rubbed it. "Yeah, I had at least 8 fights with her. She now knows I'm here and Sam needs my protection." Mrs. Spiritual saw my determination for protecting my brother and smiled. She put her hand on my shoulder "You're a brother for Sam." I gave a small smile "Thank you very much." I walked passed her and went to my room. I sighed, fall on top of my bed and sleep the pain in my horn away. I woke up and looked at the time, 7:50. I was asleep for 5 hours and 10 minutes, "_(Man that battle took a lot out of me.)"_ I saw Alice sleeping in my chair next to me and a tray with my dinner on it, still steaming. I stared at her sleeping and blushed _("She brought me my dinner.") _I put my hand on her head _(She's the only Gardevior in the world that cares for a Taboo pokémon like me.")_ I nudge her to get her to wake up; she woke up turned away while blushes madly when she saw me. "Hey Alice." She looked at me still blushing "Yes?" "Tomorrow I have to deliver 5 of the pokédolls to the company." Alice nodded when she looked at the dolls. "If you want; you can come with me and after the delivery, we can go on a d-d-date." I stuttered a little. Alice looked at me with a happy expression and gave me a big hug. "I would love to go, and don't worry we feed Dragoon for you!" she said to me. She got up and left my room. I grabbed my dinner, ate it in bed, got up, put it in the kitchen and went to bed early for our date.

**I hope you like my chapter for your enjoyment. The "Steak Sauce Balloon" was inspired by the SpongeBob episode "Just One Bite" The Krusty Krab burglar alarm before it was removed from Nickelodeon and the "Curse you, Maverick Ironmind" was inspired by Perry the Platypus being cursed by Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Please leave a review/comment.**


	12. Dates bring nothing but Touble

**To my readers**

**I know I said I will be making a new story but I'm having a Writer's Block. It tough to write up the material for the new story but I won't give up on my story. I'll try my best to write it and post it on my profile. I don't own pokémon.**

**Dates bring nothing but Trouble**

**Maverick's POV**  
I got up at 7:20 a.m. on a Saturday in the morning. I said the same way I do every mornings "I hate getting up in the morning." But I got up for 2 reasons; my job and my date with Alice. I went to the bathroom and looked at myself at the mirror. I looked like my usual self; a Gallade wearing an eye patch on his left eye to hid the fact that it green instead of red. I showered for 3 minutes, brushed my teeth and gargled to get rid of my bad breath. The only thing I will regret that when we're on our date if I have to see a chick-flick. I went out of the bathroom, went to my room to get the pokédolls to deliver to my boss at the company, and went to the kitchen to cook some breakfast for the Spiritual Family, myself and Dragoon.

**Alice's POV**  
I woke up at 7:40 a.m. in the morning in rush. I nearly forgot my date with Maverick and I was a wreck. My hair is a mess, my face looks terrible, and I looked like a wild Pokémon. I was so nervous about my date with Maverick that it took me 10 minutes to the bathroom. My mom was carrying Sally in her arms saw my problem and walked up to me "What's the matter, dear?" I looked at her while slowly going to the bathroom "I-I-I need to get ready for my date with Maverick." My mom was so surprised and smile happily. "My little girl is going out on a date! I'm so proud of you!" I blushed madly at what my mom said. "Mom, How could you said that?!" My mom smiled and put her arm around me. "Don't worry, Alice. Mommy knows a lot about dating when Daddy was still with us." I sweat drop a little to imagine what kind of makeover will my mom give me.

**Maverick's POV**  
I was waiting for Alice and her family in the kitchen for an hour and I was bored out of my skull. _(How long does it take to get ready? I mean it not like they are going to a fancy restaurant.) _I sighed in boredom; I got up and got Dragoon's breakfast with her medicine mixed in with her food so she won't noticed it. When I got in, I saw Sally running up to me and I picked her up "Hey Sally. Where are your sister and mother?" I asked her. "She's getting ready for her date with you." I was a little confused at what she said. I heard footsteps coming from the second floor; I carried Sally to the living room and saw Mrs. Spiritual smiling. "Mrs. Spiritual?" "Maverick, meet the new Alice!" Alice came down and she was beautiful; her hair shine like a meadow of grass, her eyes were like rare rubies, her skin glowed like snow under a clear, sunny sky, her long dress was shining like silk and her chest show a cleavage like she's using Attract. I stared at her dumbfound like an idiot and blushed like a big red apple. My right eye twitch at the sight of Alice's new look, put Sally down and walked out the front door.

**Alice's POV**  
I madly blushed in embarrassment when Maverick saw me. "Mom, he saw me and he hate me!" My mom tried to calm me down "Don't worry, he's just surprised." I know he's surprised but I think he loves your new look and needs his privacy to express his feelings." "Mama." We both looked at Sally near the window. "Yes? What's wrong?" "Maveirock is sleeping on the ground." My mom and I were shocked to hear that, ran out to the front porch and saw Maverick on the ground with a small pool of blood near his head. I screamed in horror at the sight and fainted. I woke up on the couch and saw Maverick on his recliner chair with a humiliated look and some tissue crunched in his nostrils. My mom was holding a tray of fresh bake chocolate, peanut butter cookies in front of me. "Alice!" She put the tray down on the coffee table and hugged me. "I'm happy that you're o.k.!" She was so confused "Wait, I don't understand?" Maverick sighed, got up from his recliner and walked up to me "Let me explain what happen.

**Maverick's POV**  
I had a nosebleed when I saw your new look and had to hold it until I was outside." I explain to Alice while blushing. Alice sweat drop and blushed in embarrassment for thinking that I was dead. I pulled out my pocket watch to see what time it is and it was 9:30 a.m. "You have been out cold 50 minutes." I looked down a little "And I was worried a lot when you fainted." Alice was surprised to hear that, looked at me and smiled. "Thank you, Maverick." I scratch my head in embarrassment and grab a bowl of cereal. "You need to eat a hearty breakfast, Alice." She grabbed the bowl and ate the cereal. "We better go deliver the dolls to my boss." Alice nearly forgot and agreed with me. I grabbed the bag full of the dolls I made and headed out to my boss' company with Alice. Mrs. Spiritual waved goodbye and yelled "No going into love hotels!" We both fell down anime style "We're both mature Pokémon!" We both yelled at Mrs. Spiritual angrily/humiliated and she snickered at the both of us.

After a long walk to the company and a few battles with a couple of pokémon who were hitting on Alice, we made it to the "Pokédolls for young'uns" company. Alice was a little nervous about entering the company but I hold her hand to calm her down. We went in and ask the counter lady, a Jinx where is Mrs. Willpower's office, I show her the card she gave me and told her I have the dolls she ask me to make. She showed us where her office is; I knocked at the door and heard Mrs. Willpower said "Come in." We went in and saw Mrs. Willpower with her daughter, Sunny and a male Lucario. I was a little confused "Uh… boss, who's that?" She looked and understands my question "This is my husband." I was a little surprise and I put my hand out to shake hands/paws with him. **(Author's note: the Pokémon have hands, paws, tentacles, hooves, wings and sometimes no upper and/or lower limbs)** "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Willpower." He grabbed my hand and gave a firm handshake "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Ironmind." I handed the bag of dolls to my boss and she inspects them, one at a time. "Magnificent, these are all wonderful." I scratch my head in embarrassment from her compliment.

"Now you're next assignment; you must make 150 dolls in 30 day." Alice and Mr. Willpower fell down anime style while I sweat drop at the next assignment. _("150 pokédolls in 30 days?! Even with the weekends I can't make that many dolls! I need to think of something!") _I looked around to see if I can get an idea. _("Zacky might suck at sewing, my slaves will bleed a lot of blood for being inexperience and my brother won't be back in 12 days, even if I threaten him to help me make the dolls ,he'll bitch and moan .") _I looked at Alice and smiled like the bastard I am. "Yes Ma'am, I can accomplish it." Everyone but Sunny was shocked at my answer. "If… (I grab Alice's hand and pulled her towards me) my girlfriend Alice can be my assistant." Alice was surprise to hear what I just said. "Uh… please excuse us." She grabbed me and took me out of the office.

**Alice's POV**  
I drag Maverick out of the office and into a room where there was no one in it. "Why did you said that!?" I ask him while blushing madly. "You mean when I ask my boss if you can be my assistant." I fell down anime style "Yes! Why did you said that?!" Maverick put his hands behind his head and looked away "I need help but I'm too proud of myself to say it." Alice sweat drop _("At least, he's being honest.")_ I think a little about being Maverick's assistant and it might help me support my family. "O.K., I'll be your assistant." As I was going to back to the office, Maverick grabbed my hand. "I'm uhh… I'm uhh…" I know what he's trying to say he's sorry but I kiss him in the lips. "Apology accepted." Maverick and I blushed madly after that kiss and we went back to the office.

**Mr. Willpower's POV**  
"I don't think Mr. Ironmind's girlfriend should work here." My wife was appalled by what I just said. "And why can't she work here?" She asks me with a ferocious look. "Well… Look at her! She looks like a stripper!" She was shock to hear what I just said; she got up and walked up to me. "Now listen dear!" She pointed her paw in front of my face. "She happens to be one of the victims whom house has burned down by loan sharks and the daughter of my stylist." She said to me in a menacing voice. I forgot that my wife's stylist is Madeline Spiritual and she has two daughters; A Gardevior and a Ralts. "*Sigh* you're right, my dear." She raised her eyebrow. "I let other Pokémon looks take the best of me instead of knowing them." I heard knocking from the door. "Come in." Mr. Ironmind and Miss Spiritual came in "Sorry for leaving." Said Maverick "We were discussing about Alice being my assistant, but she's hoping if you can give her a job from your company." I stared at Mr. Ironmind and saw a strong determination in his eyes. My wife smile and nodded Mr. Ironmind and Miss Spiritual jump in joy. "Thank you, Mrs. Willpower." Alice joyfully said. Mr. Ironmind bowed and said goodbye.

**Maverick's POV**  
after our trip to my… I mean "our" boss; we went straight to the theaters. I started at the movie selections, there were two popular movies playing; "The Pokémon Mass Massacre" and "My Beloved Nidoqueen." I love the idea of watching a massacre movie but Alice might not like it. "So… How do we do this dating thing?" Alice looked at me and stuttered a little "Uhh… I think that the male in the couple, make sure their date is happy and the male pays for everything… I think?" I was shocked at what she said. "What! The male pays for everything?! I thought we both pay 50/50." Alice was blushed in embarrassment "I'm sorry. It's my first date." I shrug my shoulders "It's all right; It's my first time where no one want to beat the living crap out of me." Alice sweat drop and try not to imagine what kind of battles I had before we meet. She pulled my arm and dragged me into the movie theater "Don't worry, Maverick. Nothing bad would happen at a theater." She wasn't watching where she was going and bumps into another pokémon "Oaf!" She almost fell down until I caught her by her arms. "I'm sorry." We both looked up and saw a female Blaziken and a female Milotic (I can tell since a female Blaziken's feathers on her head are shorter than a male and a female Milotic's eyebrows are larger than a male) they looked at us and smile "Oh it's all right. It was just a…" They looked at me were shock "Hey wait a minute? Are you Maverick?" I looked confused and nodded "We been waiting for revenge on you for three years, you son of a bitch!" I looked confused and try to remember where I meet them _(A Blaziken and a Milotic? I'm pretty sure I never meet them, unless…)_ I gasped and remember who they are "Beak face and Rotten scales!?" They grinned their teeth and steam came out of their ears. "You're dead, YOU SEXIST BASTARD!" said Beak face. I sweat drop and got mad at them "Hey wait a minute? I'd never said anything about your gender?"

**I hope you like it and I know Maverick has a lot of enemies who hate and wish him was 6 ft. underground and no, he is not a sexist, He's just hates everyone who pisses him off and loves to piss other Pokémon off. Please leave a review/comment and have a nice summer. Oh and by the way for your curiosity on the newcomers' names, the Blaziken's is name Roxy MagmaFist and The Milotic's name Vivian SilverSea. I nearly forgot, there is a poll on my profile and you can vote. I need to know what you would like.**


	13. Chapter 13

**To my readers who are wondering why the next chapter is "Chapter 13" because my title is too long for me to put it in and I didn't know their is a limit for puting in a chapter title. Thank you the one voter who voted for my poll and I hope you all love this chapter. I don't own Pokémon.**

**A Horror Movie Will Bring Couples Together or Apart and Members of the 6 Regions?**

There I was; at the movie theaters with the only girl (except Mom and my soon-to-be-born baby sis) who didn't hate me and in fact was in love with me when I was 4 and a 1/2 years old have meet two girls who hate me for something I did to them which I don't remember, wants payback against me and I was in deep shit. _("I knew dates will be trouble but I didn't know these two. The only time I remember them when Beak face was a Combusken and Rotten scales was a Feebas. Oh #$%^, what did I do to made them mad… except pissing them off which I do naturally to everyone for whom I'm battling or pissed me off.")_ "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I raised my hands in order to defend myself. "I know I pissed you both, kick both of your asses in battle and also insult you in your faces." Alice smacked herself in the face and tries not to imagine what I did. "But… (Alice looked at me with hope) I never said anything about your gender and I'm sorry for what did I did to you two the past 3 years." Alice gave me a smile for my apology to them. "And also for using you both to distract that Breloom you both like for me to his undercover illegal coke operation." Everybody fell down anime-style. "YOU USED US TO DISTACTED THAT HANDSOME BRELOOM!?" They both yelled in front of my face and a lot of pokémon turned to see our conflict. I sighed and put my hand in front of them. "Talk to my hand, bitches. You both were all that lovey-dovey crap so I used it to my advantage, [HAAAA-HA-HA-HA!]" I smirked and laughed manically like a Psychopath. Alice was holding back Beak Face and Rotten Scales with Psychic from ripping me to shreds. I pulled out my pocket watch "Oh my Arceus! The movie is about to start!" Beak Face and Rotten Scales were shock to hear that. "The Movie!" said Beak Face. "Our dates!" yelled Rotten Scales. They both ran to see the movie. "We'll get you someday!" They both yelled and hurried inside to get to the movie and their dates.

I laughed and put away my pocket watch. "Suckers, they fell for it!" Alice sweat-drop for what I did. I turned to her and felt a little uncomfortable. "So… what movie are we going to see?" Alice stutters a little, thinks about it and gave me the answer. "Uh… how about "Pokémon Mass Massacre?" I fell down anime-style and was shock by decision "You want to see a horror movie?!" Alice nodded while shaking in fear. "Yes… and we might not see those two girls when we're watching the movie." I ponder for a moment about her idea. "Mmmm… good idea and how long can you handle horror movies?" "Uh… 30…" "Minutes." "Seconds." I smacked myself in the head and sighed. "O.K. here, have these." I pulled out two small plugs. Alice grabbed them from my hand and looked at them. "Are these earplugs?" I smiled and nodded my head. "I carried earplugs when I was travelling around the world with my folks so I won't have to listen to my folks boring conversations with other people." Alice sweat-drop "Uhh… thank you Maverick." "You can use it, so you won't have to listen to screams of every Adult and Child pokémon scream in fear and dying in pain." Alice turned white as a Litwick and I tried to snap her out of it.

We got our tickets and headed where the movie was going to start; I was excited to see "Pokémon Mass Massacre" but Alice was so scared I had to carry her like we were a married couple and I told the other pokémon who saw us "She's just a little scared." As we were in the hallway to see the movie, I stopped before we can find our seats. Alice got out of scared shock and looked at me with a confused look "What's wrong?" I put her down and put my back against the staircase wall "I think I saw Beak face and Rotten scales." I whispered to Alice. She was shocked to hear that and peeked to see if I was wrong but he was right. They were there with their dates; a male Blaziken and a male Milotic. "What are we going to do?" I tried to think of something "Well… since they hate my guts but they can't hate you for going out with me. So you tried to be buddy-buddy with them so I can sneak by them." Alice stared at me for 20 seconds and replied "I don't like that plan." I sighed and hugged her "Don't worry if the dare to touch you or hurt you in anyway, I'll Psycho Cut and Night Slash them in their backs." Alice sweat-drop (_Well at least he's worried about me."_)

**Alice's POV**  
I am so scared about meeting those girls but I'm more scared about Maverick killing them. I took a deep breath and walked up to them. They saw me and got mad at the sight of me. "What the hell are you doing here?" said the (F = Female) Blaziken. I was a little scared about distracting them. "I'm here to see the movie." "Is this the one who embarrassed you 3 years ago, Roxy?" The (M = Male) Blaziken ask his girlfriend. "No her date is, a Gallade with an eye patch." Said the (F) Milotic. "Wait Vivian, did you say; "a Gallade with an eye patch?" Said the (M) Milotic. Vivian nodded. The (M) Blaziken and Milotic turned their heads to me. "Does he have a nasty attitude and a black heart?" I nodded since it's true. "And is his last name is "Ironmind?" I was a little surprise and worried if Maverick has pissed them off but I have to be honest, I nodded. They both at each other and laughed. "I can believe your dating Heartless?!" laughed the (M) Blaziken. "You must be in love with him or lost a bet to him!" laughed the (M) Milotic. "And I can't believe Epic and Muscle are the boyfriends to these bitches." They all turned to looked behind them and I too looked saw Maverick with his arms behind his head. I gasped in shock to see him, Roxy and Vivian growled at the sight of me and Awesome and Muscle was excited to see me. "Heartless! It's nice to see you again!" "Likewise, now shut up and let the audience watch the movie or the theater staff will kick us out for disturbing their paying customers' entertainment." They sweat-drop of being kick out and Roxy and Vivian agreed with me out of the hatred in their hearts. Maverick got up and walked up to me "Come Alice, let's go to the back. We can see the movie with a better quality." I nodded and followed him.

**Maverick's POV**  
it was only 10 minutes pass and all of the Ghost and Dark type pokémon and I was laughing out of our skull and spiritual bodies. **(Author's note: Ghost and Dark types see horror movies as comedy and Maverick has Ghost/Dark type blood in him)** I love it but when I looked at Alice, she was cowering in her seat trying not to see the movie; I see she was wearing the earplugs I gave her. I feel a little sad put my arms around her and calm her down. She looked at me with tears in her eyes and was still shaking in fear. I mouth out the words I tried to say to her "_I. Am. Here. To. Protect. You."_ Alice stared at me and smiled. She than laid her head on my chest, closes her eyes and wrapped her arms around me hoping the movie will be over. It may be a little embarrassing but somehow; I'm o.k. with it.

The movie was over and it was a greatest thing I saw. I looked at Alice and she was sleeping on my lap. I blushed madly because a girl is sleeping on my lap. I nudged her to wake her up and she woke up and looked at me. She blushed madly and got up. "I'm sorry" she said to me. "It's alright, I didn't mind." "What?" I smacked myself and forgot she was still wearing the earplugs, I pointed at my ears. Alice notice what I'm doing and took off the earplugs "I'm sorry, what did you said?" "I said "It's alright, I didn't mind." Alice looked sad. "Hey, what's wrong?" Alice twirled her fingers and sighed "This wasn't how I imagine our first date." I put my hand on her shoulder "It's alright; I had way worst things happen to me." Alice looked at me "Like what?" I tried to think of the worst things "Remember I told you that that Psycho Bitch smooched all over my body thinking I was Sam." Alice clutched her hands into fist and I know she was furious at her. "And the death of my parents that I will never forget and wish Alexander's father will die a painful death by my own hands." Alice knows that the death of my folks hurts me more than physical wounds and mental scars that happen to me. She put her arms around me, started to cry and I put my arms around her. "There, there now let's get something to eat." She looked at me and gave me a deep kiss. We enjoyed it 15 seconds but had to stop when we heard two "Ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh hhhhh." We looked and saw the Blaziken couple and Milotic couple. "_Heartless and Big o' tits sleeping in bed, h-a-v-i-n-g sex." _Said Epic and Muscle. Alice blushed madly but I lost my temper and charging Psycho Cut on my left arm and Night Slash on my right "YOU ASSHOLES ARE DEAD!" The dodge my moves but their girlfriends got critical hits. I jumped off my seat, charged at those idiots and all three of us got in a fight cloud while going out of the theater.

**Alice's POV  
**I was so shocked and embarrassed to been seen like that but the wounded pokémon come first. I used Heal Pulse on both of them to heal them from Maverick's double Dark/Psychic moves. I helped them to get up from the ground but they refused to accept my help. "Get away from us!" yelled Roxy. "We don't need your help!" yelled Vivian. My cheeks expanded and turned red because I had enough of their bitching. I used Psychic to lift them and slammed them into the wall. "I'm trying to be nice to you two but what's your problem?!" I said to them in front of faces. They looked at each other and Roxy hold two fingers "Two Reasons. Reason #1: Your with that jerk!" said Roxy "And…" Vivian looked back. I was curious about why she wasn't looking at me. "And…?" "Your chest is huge!" I blushed madly, lost my focus with my Psychic power and drop them on the ground and cover my chest. "It's not my fault, they keep on growing!" I tried to get their minds on something else "What did Maverick did to you both?" They looked at each other and yelled in my face "He took embarrassing photos of us!" _("I can believe he can humiliate them but Maverick did apologize to them.")_ I looked away remember what he said. "Wait! Didn't Maverick say he used you two to reveal that Breloom's his undercover illegal coke operation?" They remember he did say that and nodded. "Maybe those embarrassing photos happen to be evidence of that Illegal Coke Operation." They pounder for a moment and said "Let's hear it from his words." I nodded with them. "Where is he?" I sweat-drop and stutter at their answer. "Uh… maybe outside… fighting with your boyfriends." They smirked and didn't look worried. "He's dead anyway." said Roxy. "Our boyfriends happen to be members of the 6 Regions trained by Sensei Farfetch'd." I was shocked at their reaction. "But don't they know Maverick?" they didn't bother to care "So could Maverick be a member of the 6 Regions?" They looked surprised and looked at each other "We got to stop them!" they said simultaneous. All three of us ran out of theater.

When we got out of the hallway, we bumped into a couple; A Lucario and a Shiny Lopunny. We got up and bowed in apologies to them "We're sorry for bumping into you. We're trying to stop us boyfriends from fighting each other!" I said to the couple. The Lopunny patted me on the shoulder "(lisping) it's all right. My date sometimes fight with others." We all sweat-drop "Uh…" "Oh, I'm sorry. I got my braces two days ago and its giving me a problem in my speech patterns." "Excuse me." We turned to the Lucario who was pointing outside. "Are those guys, your boyfriends?" We looked to where he was pointing and saw Maverick fighting against Epic and Muscle. "Maverick!" "Willy!" Axel!" We headed outside. "Maverick… Maverick Ironmind! Aww man not him." The Lopunny looked outside "Ironmind… *gasp* Heartless!" The Lucario turned to his date "Heartless?" "Zack, wait here please." The Lopunny headed to the battle. "Mona, wait!"

**Maverick's POV**  
A huge crowd surround me and the two assholes to see us battle "Stone Edge!" two white circles went around me, form sharp stones and I unleashed them at Epic and Muscle but they dodge it. "Water Pulse!" "Rock Tome!" I dodge the Rock Tome and went behind it. "You both suck ass! I yelled at them while behind the boulder. "Quit cowering, Heartless!" yelled Awesome. "You never acted like that!" yelled Muscle. "Get bent!" I started to charge my Focus Blast and charge at them. Epic and Muscle charge at me with Dragon Tail and Blaze Kick until A Shiny Lopunny stopped us by using Bounce between us. "Enough, guys!" We stopped our moves except I launch my Focus Blast the other way and hit an unlucky Lucario. I turned and was surprise who I hit "Zacky?" "Zack!" The Lopunny ran to him and Alice and the bitches came to our battle. "Alice, what the hell are you doing here?" "To stop your fight against them!" I sighed in disappointment "Killjoys." We looked and saw the Lopunny trying to get Zacky conscious. "Zack, Zack! Are you O.K.?" I laughed at his pain. "Oh yeah, he's part Steel and Fighting-type move hurt him a lot." The Lopunny got mad at me and unleashed Thunderbolt at me. I grabbed Alice and jumped out of the way. "Heartless you bastard, how dare you hurt my date!" I looked and was shocked and upset "Oh no… Not you Pretty!" Epic and Muscle was shock to hear what I said. "Petty!" She blasted them with Ice Beam and froze them solid. "I can't believe you guys are fighting again!" "Hey! The only reason I'm fighting them is; they insult me when I'm a date!" A Serperior cop came and tried to break up our fight. "All right, break it up, break it up. I crossed my arms and didn't care and Petty was so humiliated about it. "We're so sorry officer. It wouldn't happen again." The Serperior looked at us and sighed "All right but if it happens again; all of you will do community service." I shivered at the thought of it and nodded it won't happen again. The officer left, told the crowd to move along and we both let out a deep breath. We looked at each and the others "So… who's hungry?" I said and they fell down anime-style.

All of us were in the food court after a trip to the Pokémon Center eating lunch. I was upset that not a single one of the food courts are selling curry and I had to eat broccoli and rice in soy sauce. "Why can't the food courts sell curry?" Pretty smacked herself in the head "What is it with you and your obsession with curry?" I pointed my chopsticks at her "I do not have an obsession with curry. I love curry." Epic and Muscle agreed with me "Heartless is right." said Epic. "A pokémon with a love for food is not an obsession." said Muscle. Roxy couldn't take any more our friendly conversation "O.k. enough! Why are all of you so friendly?" I sighed "You both didn't tell them while watching the movie?" They lowered their head in embarrassment. "I guess not." Pretty open her purse and to out a photo. The photo had an old Farfetch'd with a Munchlax, a Togetic, a shiny Buneary, a Combusken, a Feebas and a Kirlia wearing an eye patch. "We're old friends." "Hold it!" They looked at me and I pulled out a sewing needle. "Come here Pretty." She came to me "Open your mouth." She open her mouth and I put it in her mouth and Zack got a little overprotect. "Hey, you can't do…" I punch him in the face "Shut up. Why do they always tighten the rear bracket too much and refuse to fix it." I pulled out the needle in her mouth "There now speak." "(Without lisp) I can't believe you… "I can believe you." I can talk again! Thanks and I hate you Heartless." "I can live with that." "Now as I was saying; we're old friends and the members of the 6 Regions. Everybody but Epic, Muscle, an unconscious Zack and me was surprised.

**I hope you like it and to let you know about the new characters; the male Blaziken's name is Willy Flameheart, the Male Milotic's name is Axel Seasalt and the shiny Lopunny's name is Mona Meadows. Good day and be ready for school or work.**


	14. Origins of the 6 Regions Pt 1

**Hey readers from around the world, I'm sorry for not updating but I have a reason; I'm working and it's a little difficult to think of new material for the next chapter. I hope you can forgive me and I hope you love this new chapter and my new story, I think I'll write it after I finish "A Rogue Gallade."**

**Origins of the 6 Regions Pt. 1**

"Now as I was saying; we're old friends and the members of the 6 Regions. Everybody but Epic, Muscle, an unconscious Zack and me was surprised. "That's half of a lie!" They turned their heads towards me "We are the members of the 6 Regions but we were not friends. We were strangers to each who cursed at each other, beat the living crap out of each other and tried to murder each other with our training with Sensei." They sweatdrop while Epic and Muscles were laughing. "Oh yeah, I remember that." said Epic. "We tried to grab ass on Pretty when she was sleeping." Pretty gave both Epic and Muscle black eyes with Dizzy Punch while her face was entirely red. "That was you two?! I'd stomp on Knowledge and Heartless' crouches for that!" She started to sweat when she turned her eyes and saw me starring at her with a cold stare while was tapping the table with my finger. "Uhh… Sorry for stomping on your crouch and Knowledge's." "It's all right." They were surprised by my answer. "Besides, Knowledge convinced me to slip laxatives in your tea." They drop their jaws and Alice was holding Pretty back with Psychic from trying to strangle me. "I suffered 7 hours of hell because of you and that quiet Togetic!" I let out a maniacal laugh "[Haaa-ha-ha-ah] Knowledge and I enjoy hearing you screamed and moaned in pain." "Excuse me!" We look and saw the same Serperior officer from before "You're disturbing the peace!" I grit my teeth at the sight of him and smiled. "We're sorry again and we'll leave. Come ladies drag your confused and unconscious dates." We got up, Vivian and Roxy grabbed Epic and Muscle while Pretty dragged Zacky from the ground and put him on her back as we left.

We were at the small resting area in outside of a mall where that annoying officer can't bother us. Zack regain conciseness when I punch him in the face between the eyes and Epic and Muscle snapped out of their confused state. "Now that we're away from that officer, I'll explain the story of how a bunch of nasty and destructive misfits who doesn't give a damn about anyone become the powerful fighting group without using any moves; The 6 Regions." "Hey!" I looked and see Epic, Muscle and Pretty's faces were red. "Who the hell are calling misfits, you bastard?!" yelled Epic. I gave them a sinful smile "Why us, you pathetic losers." Epic lost his temper and charged at me. "Why you ugly…!" I grabbed him and tossed him at the wall when Pretty kick me in the face. I spit a little blood from my mouth and gave a cold stare at Pretty "Today, you die Mona." I punch Mona in the gut and roundhouse kick Muscle in the head. "REGION FIGHT!" yelled Muscle. When Muscle yelled "REGION FIGHT!" I know what that means; I got myself into another fight cloud with these ugly bastards. I grabbed Epic and lift him in the air while Mona and Muscle charged at me and I yelled "BRING IT ON, MOTHER$*&% #^!" A huge fight cloud was made by 4 members of 6 Regions. Alice and the others tried to stop fight until the same Serperior officer came back "Excuse me." They turned and freak out by the same officer. "Uhh… we can explain?" "This is your friends' last warning! Now I'll break up this fight and take them to the station." They smacked their heads in shame now that their dates are arrested. "Hey, break it out!" However they can't hear them over their fighting and pain. "I said, BREAK IT UP!" The fight cloud stop and they didn't look at him except launch their fists and tail at him "NOT NOW!" they said simultaneously. They punched him in the face and send them him flying in the air. They dropped their jaws in shock when their dates send a policeman to another part of the Issun Region. We looked at the sky and saw a twinkle shine and faded. All four of us sinfully smile "Now that the distraction is gone; it's time to get back to the fighting." said I.

As we were about to kill each other again, Alice stopped us from starting another fight cloud. "Please, stop! You were about to tell us an origin story about how the 6 Regions become a powerful group." All four of us sighed in disappointment "Fine." I then pointed to myself "But I'm telling the story." Epic, Muscle and Pretty moaned "Why you?" question Epic. I sighed and pointed at Epic "Because you fall asleep while listen to other Pokémon's stories even if's your own." I turned to Muscle "You hate telling stories." and then I turned to Pretty "And you; whenever you tell a story, you make yourself a fancy Pokémon in your story and make us fodder characters." Epic and Muscle nodded their heads in agreement. "Yeah, she makes us mindless minions in her stories." said Epic. "And Heartless into some kind of monster who you think he's actually a Ghost-type with a mind of a Dark-type." Epic and Muscle laughed madly at the thought of me being part Ghost or Dark. I gave Pretty a cold stare, gave her a sinful smile and join in by snickering "Me; being part Ghost/Dark. What an overreacting imagination she has." Alice laughed nervously and sweated a little. "Yeah… Being part Ghost/Dark. What a silly idea." _"Oh my, she's starting to notice that Soul's attitude is not normal for a Psychic-type. What's Soul going to do?" _I looked at my boyfriend and he has a nasty look in his eyes (_and I mean his green eye under his eye_ _patch.) "Crap! She's getting suspicious. She might convince Alice to tell my dark secret."_ I gave out a creepy laugh which freaked out everybody. _(Time to Bluff)_ "I'm uhh… a horror and supernatural Okatu." Epic and Muscle agree with me "Yeah that makes sense." said Muscle. "It also explains his drawings of us being burn in hellfire, torture to death and being executed by a guillotine." Everybody sweated a lot at the thought of what's in my mind. "All right, now we all have all the crap out of us. I can finally the story on how a bunch of bastards become the Region 6 and yes I called us bastards, deal with it, if not drop dead!" They shut their mouth and listen to me. **To be continued…**

**There, I hope you all like this short chapter but I promise you that the next part of the story have action, violence, random acts of destruction, cursing, kidnapping, laughter/torture and a solo act of a sad singer. The next chapter might come out next month and after that will be a Christmas one, I promise you, the readers that. Oh before I forget; Please leave a review and Happy Halloween.**

**Maverick: Yeah and don't imagine monster will eat you in your sleep or when you're walking out at night.**

**Overlord Exor: What the Hell?! What are you doing here?!**

**Maverick: I got bored and can't I let my fans wish them a happy Halloween?**

**Overlord Exor: Hmmm… You're right but you have to do a sing a sad solo and bring your brother in your story.**

**Maverick: *Moan* Fine. But you have to give me, a car.**

**Overlord Exor: Deal.**

**Overlord Exor and Everyone in a "Rogue Gallade": Happy Halloween!**


	15. Origins of the 6 Regions Pt 2

**Overlord Exor: Here's the next chapter and I hope you love it.**

**Maverick: Yeah and if you hate the singing part; blame it all on O.E.**

**Overlord Exor: Hey, Maverick! Get the hell out of here!**

**Maverick: What? It's not my fault if they hate the singing.**

**Overlord Exor: Just get out!**

**Maverick: Fine; but I'll hate it and will dream that I'd killed you with my rage and hate.**

**Overlord Exor: I can live with that.**

**Maverick: Anyway; He doesn't own Pokémon. It belongs to Nintendo but my attitude belongs to me.**

**Overlord Exor: Oh yeah before I forget again. The hurricane that took out the power for all of you readers; don't worried I also lost power cause of the storm and lost valuable time writing my chapter. So don't blame the writer, blame the weather.**

**Maverick: You can't blame natural disasters for being unfair and your laziness.**

**Overlord Exor: GET OUT!**

**Origins of the 6 Regions Pt. 2**

**Flashback 3 Years Earlier  
**I was 13 years old Kirlia who was at level 45 due to my hard training with Dragoon was in the Fiore Region being dragged by my parents with Psychic like a prisoner is heading for his or her cell while wearing a straitjacket for my small stature. "At least tell me where you're taking me? If it's an Insane Asylum; I'll bust out of there!" Mom and Dad sigh in disappointment "No Maverick. We're not taking you to an Asylum." I'd smile by the news "We're taking to a Dojo where you'll learn to control your temper." When I heard that I snapped "THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH MY TEMPER!" I yelled at my folks. "Maverick" I turned and saw my brother Sam who was a level 45 Shiny Metagross who just evolve two days ago. "I'm afraid their right." "YOU BACK-STABBING TRAITOR!" Sam flinched and stepped back "Calm down you snapped at whoever pisses you off. I mean you toss Flaming Molotov cocktails at the paparazzi and tried to kill the Breloom with a Handsaw for slipping that cocaine in your bag." I growled at Sam "O.K, 1: I warned the paparazzi to stay away from us, nine times and 2: He deserves that after he put that shit in my backpack!" Sam sweatdrop "When you brought evidence to the cops; you chased him with Chain saw and Handsaw that you use Psychic to carry it when he was cuffed up and burned his meth lab to the ground." I snickered like a Psychopath "So what?! Didn't I lower the percentage of crack addicts? And besides; that Breloom lived." Sam, Mom and Dad moaned "You were going to slice his legs and tail off if the police didn't stop you." I moaned in anger "Damn cops, why didn't they let me hurt him a little?" Sam sweatdrop "You call that "a little?" My folks just stared at me and sigh. "Well we're here." When we got there; the dojo was old place at least a century year old but the stone statues change my mood. There were 5 statues of 5 different Pokémon; A Butterfree a Bug and Flying-type, A Skarmory, Steel and Flying-type, a Tropius a Flying and Grass-type, a Gliscor a Ground and Flying-type and an Archeops a Rock and Flying-type. "Whoa, the "Flying Five." A group of powerful Flying Pokémon whose strength managed to rivals Lugia or Ho-oh, the Legendary Pokémon of Johto." I let out a grin like a demon "I think I'm going to like this place." Sam shivered in fear at the sight of my smile.

I heard a loud argument from the dojo; I manage to escape from my parents' Psychic grip and ran inside to see five different families and an old Farfetch'd; A married couple of Blaziken and a Combusken who's trying to look cool, a married couple of Milotic and a Feebas who's exercising to make himself stronger, a married couple of Togekiss and a Togetic who is reading a history book, a married couple of Snorlax and a Munchlax was hiding behind her mother and a married couple of Lopunny and a Buneary who's looking at herself in a mirror and fur is lightly pinkish brown and has pink fluff, that Buneary is a shiny. I just stared at them and notice that their arguing about being here and changing their behaviors and at the sight I knew what this means. "Oh shit, I'm with these loons!" The other parents were shock after they heard me as they stared at me. The Combusken walked up to me and put his claw on my shoulder "Hey little kid, it's not nice to swear." When he called me little kid, I just lost it and kick him in the gut. As he lowered his defense to ease the blow to the gut; I roundhouse kick him in the head. He was on the ground in pain, I put my foot on him "I'm not a kid! I'm 13 years old and at level 45, Assface!" My folks and Sam has caught up to me and saw what I had done. "Hey!" I turn a saw the Feebas hit me in the back with Tackle. I withstand the attack and held my ground and turned to him with a stare of pure hatred. "Attacking someone whose defense is lower is a brute." "Attacking someone in a straitjacket is a coward." The Feebas flinched a little and nodded. "You're right. Here, let me help you out of that thing." I turned my back as the Feebas try to free me. I gave a sinful smile "Arceus bless you, sir." "You're welcome." Sam was the only who saw what I was up to. "Wait!" But it was too late; I was free.

"FREEDOM!" I ripped the jacket from me and laughed like a psychopath. As Sam was going to jump and sit on me; I moved out-of-the-way and took a deep breath "DRAGOON!" An earthquake suddenly appeared, the clouds block the sun and out of the ground in front of me; A Garchomp wearing a spike collar with a long chain roaring in front of the other parents. I'd jumped on Dragoon's back "So long, suckers! Go Dragoon; let's get outta here!" As Dragoon was heading for the exit; she fell down to the ground. I was shock to see her on the ground and I think she's sleeping "Dragoon?" I got a little annoyed "Dragoon, wake up." O.k., I lost it and got off of her. "Dragoon, if you don't get up, I'll…?" As I walked up to her face; I was shock to see swirls in her eyes. "What? Dragoon knocked out! Who could have…?" A cold shock shivered down my spine, I turned around and saw a powerful aura from the old Farfetch'd near the Blaziken family and Lopunny family. "You!" I pointed at the Old Farfetch'd as I walked up to it. "How the bloody afterlife of hell itself did you that?" The Farfetch'd whacked me in the head with its stick and I was on the ground holding my head to ease the pain on my head while the other teenage Pokémon flinched. (In an old lady's voice) "1: no cursing in my mojo and 2: say please when you ask a question." I let a loud moan while trying to get up. "O.K., Please tell me how did you do that?" I said it in a dull voice. "That's better young man. Three simple things young one: the move Cut, a strong focus to a critical hit and at level 100." I stared at her with a shock I had never had in my life. "Permission to say at least one curse word, Ma'am?" She looked at me and nodded "Damn, you're strong."

My folks let me go if I don't escape but I refuse to leave Dragoon behind with that powerful old Farfetch'd, the loons walked up to me while I was treating Dragoon's wound that appeared when we were away from her. I turned while still being pissed "What the he-e-e-e-c-k do you want?" The Combusken grabbed me while growling "Payback! You son of a…" I quickly grabbed its beak. "Hush man. If you curse, you'll get whacked in the head by Farfetch'd Stick." He sweated a lot as he imagines if he got whacked and put me down. "Yeah, I thought so. So what do all of you want?" The Togetic had some wrist device on its arm **"We wanted to know if the female Garchomp is all right."** He types it in. I tried not to rude to him but he did show concern about Dragoon. "She's all right; I gave her a Max Revive and manage to cover her wound with these bandages." The Feebas floated up to me **(Author's note: like the Pokémon in Mystery Dungeon.) **"You're worried about this Garchomp, why?" I turned to him and nodded "Yeah, Dragoon's my pet." The Buneary was disgusted by what I just said. "That thing is your pet?!" I gave her a cold stare and try to hold in my anger in. (Grinning my teeth) "Yes, Dragoon is my pet and I'll sic her on you if you dare to call her a thing." She flinched a little and said nothing. "Now that I'm with you loons, at least tell me what your names are so we can all get to hating each other. They looked at each other and nodded. "I'm Willy Flameheart." The Combusken pointed to himself while trying to be cool. "My name is Axel Seasalt." said the Feebas while doing push-ups. **"Greetings, I am Jack Harmony."** The Togetic type in his wrist voice box, I stared at him while trying not to be rude **"I lost my voice when I was 6 and my mother had made it so I can talk to others." **Everybody but me said "Ohhhhh" and understands it but I already understand it when he used it. "M-m-my name is E-e-e-Eva D-d-d-Dreams." said the Munchlax while she was shaking like a leaf. We all looked at the Shiny Buneary to introduce herself, she moaned and looked away from us "The name's Mona Meadows, the sexiest Pokémon in here." Everybody sweatdrop at what she said "Sexy?" Everybody looked at me "How can you be sexy with a flat chest?" The other male Pokémon tried to laugh except Jack who put out a smile while Eva jumped into the bushes. Mona otherwise lost it and started to strangle me. I stopped her by using Psychic and lifted her in the air but she's managing to escape my grip. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you, you *^%$# bastard!" She yelled at me. She's put up a struggle that started to make me lose my focus "Calm down and watch your language! You don't want "Her" to hear you." "I already heard you." I turned around and saw her right behind me. Everybody freaked out; it even freaked me out so much that I lost my focus and dropped Mona. We stepped back and got into a little group on top of Mona. I sighed and looked disappointed "Let me guess; you're going to whack each of us on the head with your stick." The others gulped but she smiled which creeped us out "No." We let out a breath of relieve. "You'll spend 3 hours cleaning the dojo halls." Our jaws dropped by her punishment "How about you whack us on the heads instead?" I said and everybody agreed with me "Hmmm… no." We moaned in disappointment. "Now please, don't kill each other." We all know that will never happen unless we were friends; which that will never happen.

Our parents waved good-bye to us even my folks had to ask from the other parents to drag Dragoon far away from burning the dojo to the ground and eating the owner alive and we were beyond pissed when they left except Mona's Mom. "Mona!" She was an optimistic parent who loves her daughter "How about a picture with your new friends." I and the others except Mona had a disgust face. "They are not my friends, Mom!" Her giggled at her comment "Of course, their friends. You and they have the same thing in your heads. _"We're in hell."_ We all thought it at the same time. We got near the old hag to get in the group shot. "O.K. now, smiles for the camera." Everybody but me smiled for the shot. She looked disappointed at the shot. "Uhh… Excuse me, Mr. Kirlia?" I looked at her. "How come you didn't smile?" "I hate getting my picture taken." She was sad by my answer and smile "Someday you'll smile." I looked at her to see if she's retarded "If I'm drunk." The others snickered by my reaction and she left." We were all inside of the dojo sitting in the main lobby waiting for our so-called "Sensei." She came in holding 6 sheets of paper and 6 different paintbrushes. She passed out each of sheet and a brush to us "Now, write your names and tell me why you were sent here." We all moaned and had to do it or we'll get hit in the head. I looked to my left side and see Willy, Eva, Jack, Axel and Mona and was hoping it'll start will Willy. "Let's start with Maverick." _"Oh % #$ me."_ I moaned a little after I was finish "I was sent here to learn how to control my anger after my little tantrum on live Television and with the police. They sweatdrop at what I just said. **"Wait, you're that Psychotic Kirlia who tried to kill that outlaw Breloom and tried to burn the Paparazzi with Flaming Molotov cocktails?" **asked Jack. I crossed my arms and looked away "Hey! I warn that Paparazzi 9 times and that Breloom slip cocaine in my back and was wrongfully arrested for carrying illegal drugs." They sweat dropped at my answer and Sensei put her wing on my head "Uhh…?" "Hmmm… *gasp* oh my." I just stared at her "You lost your parents when you were young and hatred has tainted your soul, your heart and emotions." When she said that, I didn't go nuts but scratch my head and looked sad remembering my Parents' death. I went back to my same spot sat back down, looked down at the floor and said nothing. The others looked at me and understand why I'm such a bastard. She then place here wing on Mona's head. "Your name, please?" She got up "Mona Meadows, the prettiest Pokémon of them all." Everybody but me sweatdrop since I was still depress. She closed her eyes and said "You came here because you don't want to be called ugly by others." Mona was shock and sat back down, like me she said nothing. She did the same thing to the others; Willy wanted to be accepted by others, Axel wanted to stop being the weakest Feebas in his whole family, Jack wanted to make friends but couldn't when he lost his voice and Eva was too afraid to leave her home. She managed to bring all of us down with our painful secrets. "Now, students." We looked at her "its 5:30. Down the hall to your left is the hot springs for you to bath and your rooms is down in the hall on your right. Now clean the halls." She left us all alone in the main lobby and we did what she said and left. We cleaned the dojo while still feeling sad for ourselves, after we finish cleaning; we bathe, brushed our teeth and went to our rooms.

I couldn't sleep; I just keep thinking how she knew. Only Sam and Mr. and Mrs. Ironmind knew my secret and they vow to never speak of it but in the name of Giratina itself did she know. I couldn't take it, I need some fresh air. As I headed outside, I met the others "Oh man. What do all of you want?" I whisper to them. "We all need to talk about her." Eva whispered to me. I was a little skeptical but I might know what we have on our minds. We manage to sneak outside without waking up sensei since I had to lift everyone except Jack with Psychic since he's part Flying-type. "O.k. now that we're all here." I said to the others. "We have one thing in mind; how in the name of the heavens did she know our secrets?" They all looked at each other and try to think of an answer. **"Maybe our parents told them?"** Jack suggested. The others nodded but I didn't "No, no. My bro Sam always squeal when I ask him if sensei told us and he was telling the truth when I threaten him to squeal unless he wants to get killed by Dragoon." They sweat drop on how she manage to know and my threats. I remember when she put her wing on my head. "She must have had some weird "See into our soul" ability when she put her wing on our heads!" They looked at me to and think that I gone insane but remember she put her wing on their heads. "How's that possible?" Ask Mona. "She lives in a dojo, moron. She had decades of time and patience to practice it." She clenched her paw into a fist and shake it at me and nodded. "O.K now we know her trick, how are we going to resist it?" ask Willy. I shudder the thought of it "We have to… *ughh* be friends and be nice." They looked at me and tried not to laugh. I cross my arms and gave a smug look "Fine, then let her find even more dark secrets." They stop and looked worried of even more humiliating or painful secret be revealed. They all looked at me and nodded; I put out my hand "All for one." They put on their paws, claws and fin on mine "And one for all!" Little that we know sensei was watching and smiled.

After 3 weeks of training and painful humiliation on each other everybody but me evolved. Willy was now a Blaziken at level 52, Axel now a Milotic at level 59, Mona now a Lopunny at level 54, Jack now a Togekiss at level 56, Eva now a Snorlax at level 50 and I still my Kirlia self at level 64. We became a strong team of Pokémon who would make our parents proud. We were in the forest collecting berries for a feast of our graduation but I was in my nasty mood. "Man, its good we leaving the dojo but I didn't evolve." Willy walked up to me "Then why don't evolve already?" I looked at him with a cold glare "Because I can't find a stinking Dawn Stone!" Mona didn't understand me "What's so special about a Dawn Stone?" Jack heard us and flow down after picking some Watmel Berries. **"A Dawn Stone lets a Male Kirlia evolve into a Gallade and a Female Snorunt evolves into a Froslass." **I pointed a Jack "He's right. Through these 3 weeks I found Fire Stones, Water Stones, Leaf Stones, Thunder Stones, Sun Stones, Moon Stones, Dusk Stones, Shiny Stones." I looked at Jack "Your welcome. (Jack looked away) Oval Stones and some King's Rocks but no Dawn Stones." They looked at me and were surprise that I collected a lot of evolutionary items. I looked away "The Fiore Region has a lowest percentage in Dawn Stones, finding a Dawn Stone is finding a hidden treasure in a Labyrinth." Eva patted me on the shoulder as I looked at her "Don't worry. We'll ask Sensei if she has one." I think a little and nodded "Yeah, she may have found one." We collected the berries for the feast and headed for the dojo. As we went in, the main hall was trashed. It was like a battlefield happened here. We dropped the baskets and looked at the damage. We looked at each area until Jack found a huge knife with a note. **"Hey guys, I found a clue!" **We rushed over and saw the note; I grabbed and read it out loud so the other can hear it. _Dear students of the old hag. We have your sensei bring the "Scrolls of the Flying Five" in 8 days or we'll end her life. If you refuse, we will frame you for the murder of Matilda Swords. Your wishes Mandy Swords, Matilda's Daughter._ We were shock to learn that Sensei's own daughter kidnap her own mother. The other freaked out but I and their panicking screams were getting annoyed. "HEY!" They looked at me "So this "Mandy" thinks she can get away with framing us." I let out a sinful smile "Very well listen up. We're going to save Sensei, The 6 of us with 6 different skills and with a lot of experience and a lot of hatred in us, in 8 days; we'll saving Sensei." They yelled as warriors preparing for war.

**Maverick: Oh yeah, War brings the hate in us all.**

**Overlord Exor: That's right man. Oh yeah if you're all wondering about what happen to the Serperior Cop; He died**

***Funeral Music***

**Overlord Exor: Just kidding; sorry about the cruel joke, here's what happen to him.**

**Maverick: Man you're a jerk.**

**Overlord Exor: That's how your personality was born.**

**Maverick: Thanks you Overlord E.**

**Cop's POV**

"Ohhh, my aching face." I got up and looked around my surrounding. "Oh my Arceus, I'm on the other side of the Issun Region!" I saw a pond and decide to splash some water in my face to remember what happen to me. I was shock to see my face was all bruised up that it could be sensor. (**Author's note: Don't imagine it, I don't want Fanfiction to ask me to remove it or stop the story.)** I now remember those 4 teenagers. _"How on the Pokéarth did they manage to send me here?"_ I sigh and moan in pain on my face. "Oh my Arceus, are you alright?" I turned and saw another Serperior wearing a pink apron. "Uhh… yes ma'am, a little hurt but I'm O.K." She slither up to me and pulled out a basket of Oran Berries. "Here have some Mr.…?" "Grassfields, Lance Grassfields." She dropped the basket and started to cry. "Uhh… Ma'am, are you O.K?" "Lance, it's me, Nancy! I was shock to see my long-lost lover. I covered my face in embarrassment so she doesn't stare at my wounds. She didn't care and wrap herself around me "Don't worried as long we're back together. I'll treat your wounds." Under all my wounds in my face, I'm happy. To those 4 delinquent Pokémon; Thank you.

**I hope you like it and please forgive me for making you wait so long. Please leave some reviews as I will make a Christmas okame chapter and Happy Holidays.**


	16. Okame

**Overlord Exor: To Ponikemon love, I'm continuing this story and this Okame is not part of the main story but a chapter for the holidays.**

**Maverick: Lame.**

**Overlord Exor: Hey man, you get to save the day and bring happiness to a little Smoochum and her Jynx mother.**

**Maverick: What?! No way I'm out of here!**

**Overlord Exor: You get to fight a Legendary Pokémon.**

**Maverick: Do I have the advantage or does it have it?**

**Overlord Exor: Ehh… both of you.**

**Maverick: Oh yeah Overlord E, you're awesome.**

**Overlord Exor: Yeah I know, I don't own Pokémon and it belongs to Nintendo and To Ponikemon love, I don't hate you and I like your stories.**

**How did Maverick the Gallade brought the Snow to Issun?**

**Maverick's POV**  
It's the most wonderful time of the year; yeah right whoever said that should be beaten with broken bottles and stab with a dinner knife. I was in the mall with Sam, Alice carrying Sally waiting in the food court with shopping bags below our feet. We… well mostly Alice and Sam wanted to go with our folks to the mall but I hate going to the mall on holidays because I have to go there with those crazy shopaholics. My parents wanted me to go to help them and with my long sad history of refusing, they dragged me out of the house and they knew Dragoon's hatred for cold weathers prevented me to call my dragon from hell itself even though its freakin' warm outside, her Dragon-Type Instincts are too strong to overcome. As we're in one of largest malls in the Issun Region, I let out my feelings "I freakin' hate shopping on the holidays." Sam sighed "Is it because you can't find the thing you want?" I gave him a cold/hatful stare "No, it's those annoying shoppers that are going store-to-store fighting to give each other black-eyes for certain things." Alice sweat drop and shook her head "Maverick, you can't believe that." I pointed behind my back, Sam and Alice looked at where I'm pointing to and they saw a Seviper and a Zangoose were fighting for a diamond necklace in front of a jewelry store. Sam tried to change my mood "But Seviper and Zangoose and natural enemies." I then pointed to my right, they looked and saw Alice's mom fighting with a Krookodile for a pair of earrings. Alice covered Sally's eyes so she doesn't see her mom fighting another Pokémon and Sam and I looked at her. "She always buys anything on a sale." "It's 60% off." Sally moaned "Discounts brings out the warrior in what she use to be." Sam and I raised our eyes in curiosity "What do you mean "what she use to be?" Alice's face was entirely red; she placed her finger on the table, repeatedly making a circle "She used to be the Wrestling Champion of Issun." Sam's jaw dropped to the ground while I stared. "Y-y-y-y-your mother was the W-w-w-wrestling Ch-ch-champion of Issun?" Alice nodded while I looked back and saw her mother giving that Krookodile a Reverse German Suplex. **(Author's Note: If you watch GTO (Great Teacher Onizuka) or read it online, you know it but if you don't, watch or read it and laugh at the Vice Principal's pain.)** Alice sighed "She retired when she laid eyes on my dad. (She gave a smile) it was love at first sight." I was still looking at Alice's Mom "I see and your mom's giving that Krookodile the Sleeper Hold." Alice smack herself in the head. "Oh no, not again, please hold Sally!" She gave me Sally and ran to stop her mom. Sam was shaking in fear like gelatin in an earthquake "I hope you don't piss her off." I turned to my brother with disgusted "I will not. (I gave a sinful smile) I was hoping she will teach me some of her moves." Sam fell down anime style off of his chair. Sally laughed at Sam "Sammy's a silly Pokémon." I smile and nodded "Yes he is Sally, yes he is."

After our trip at the mall and a talk with mall security to get Alice's mom out of mall jail we headed for home. Sam, Dad and I had to carry the heavy crap while Mom and Alice's family had the light crap and Alice is upset with her mom "You promise not to use your wrestling moves, Mom!" Alice's mom scratches her head in embarrassment "But those earrings were 60% off and she stole them from after I bought them." "You sent that Krookodile to the Pokémon Center!" Her Mom pouted "She deserved it." Alice moaned as I caught up to them. "Hey, can you teach me some of your moves, Mrs. Spiritual?" "NO!" Everybody but Mrs. Spiritual and Sally yelled at me. "You're all killjoys, you know that." I said in disappointment. I looked away from them since they killed my happiness; I just stared at the sky and notice something wrong that I hadn't notice. "Hey, how come it hasn't snowed yet and what's with this heat?" Alice and her family stopped and stared at me to think that I was crazy. "What?" Alice walked up to me "You don't know?" "Know what?" "It happened 5 years ago." "We were out of the Issun region for 11 years seeing the world." Alice sweatdrop since she forgot about my trip. "Oh right, I forgot. Well 5 years ago; the weather suddenly gotten warmer and snow have stopped falling from the sky." I nodded and looked up "I see and not a cloud in the sky." She nodded "It gets even worst cause of the rising temperature, The Ice-Type Pokémon are getting sick and had to leave the Issun region to go to colder climates around the world." I looked around downtown and saw a lot of Pokémon types but a few Ice-Types and it made me curious to see the sight of it. "So that explains the small population of Ice-Types, has anyone found out the reason for it?" Alice and her mother shook their heads. Suddenly a Jynx was wobbling around with a Smoochum on her back sweating like crazy. I saw her and was concerned about her and her child's health cause my folks made me volunteer at Blood Drives so I walked up to her. "Her miss, are you O…" Just as I talked to her, she faints. "Oh my Arceus Miss! Sam! Call an ambulance!"

After Sam called an ambulance; we hitch a ride to the Pokémon Center so we know that the Jynx parent and her child are all right. We found her room on the second floor and pay her a visit since it's the right thing to do. When we enter her room, it was beyond freezing. It must have been at least 5 degrees, I mean it normal for Ice-Type Pokémon but not for the other Types. She was in the hospital bed and her daughter was sleeping on a chair, I walked up to her with a rose "Uhhh excuse me miss…" "Glacier, Anne Glacier." I gave her the rose "Here I picked this rose for you." She took the rose from me and smile "Thank you young man. Where on the Pokéarth did you get this lovey…?" "Aaaaahhhhhhh! Who took my 10-year-old rose from my garden?!" Everybody looked at me with a disappointed look "Hey, hey, hey. All the roses looked the same so I pluck a random one." They still looked at me "I swear that they all looked the same, you look at them." They sighed and everyone but I left the room and my folks told me to stay so I won't kill the Pokémon who's still pissed that I plucked its decade rose. I let out an upset moaned "How was I supposed to that rose is 10 years old?" Mrs. Glacier chuckled "You didn't, you did out of the kindness in your heart." I looked at her with a surprised look and gave a small smile "Thank you. Oh by the way, what are you doing here? My Girlfriend told me that most of the Ice-Type had gone to colder climates outside of Issun." She looked out the window "We're waiting for a special friend and papa." I raised my eyebrow "A special friend?" She nodded "A great friend who showed me the love-of-my-life and brought the gift to end all gifts." I looked that the Smoochum and understand. "Your daughter, she's your greatest gift." She gave me a smile, it made me hallucinate that my mother was there in bed where Mrs. Glacier is and her daughter reminded me of myself when I was a Ralts. I shook my head to get a grip in reality "So… where are you waiting for your husband and special friend?" She pointed out the window at the huge mountain "On top of Mt. Startear." I was shocked at what she said and kind of understand it. Mt. Startear is the highest mountain in the Pokéarth and the creation of Issun. Mt. Startear can reach the atmosphere and see the amazing Sky Auroras; the lights that can make your soul pure by seeing it. "Your husband and friend are on top of Mt. Startear?!" She nodded. I looked at the mountain, think a little and it makes sense. Mt. Startear is the perfect home for Ice-Types due to the high altitude; its cold temperature and its constant hail that power-up all Ice-types. "When are you going to meet them?" I asked. "On December 24, Christmas Eve." I looked at her with a sad look on my face "But that's 2 days away and you're sick; you'll never make it in time unless…" She looked at me "Unless I go to the top of Mt. Startear to tell Mr. Glacier and your friend that you're in the Pokémon Center." She gasped at what I said. "You can't do that! It's too dangerous." I turned and gave a smirk "It's all right. (I pulled out a Master Rank Explorers' 3 Stars Badge) I'm an Explorer **(Author's Note: He went around the world and went exploring with his folks to the harsh and dangerous places around the world with his family, so it would make sense if he has an Explorers' Badge.)** and climbing Mt. Startear is a 9-star challenge I can't refuse." She was a little unsure about me going to Mt. Startear but nodded "O.K. if you get your parents' approval, then it's alright with me." I raised my fist in the air "With the unknown weather cause they have to say "Yes."

"No!" both mom and dad said it in my face. "What the hell!" I yelled at my folks "I'm not doing this for my selfish desires for adventures! I'm doing this to help Mrs. Glacier to tell her husband and friend on top of Mt. Startear that she's in the Pokémon Center and find the cause of the unexplained heat!" I replied. "It's beyond dangerous, young man!" Dad yelled at me. "So! I got two trusted allies with me!" "And who would those be?" Mom asked. "That's easy, my trusted bro Sam." "No! No, no, no, no, no!" Sam ran in living room while yelling "You are not bringing into you insane adventures again!" I growled at him, think a little, walked up to Sam and smirk "Very well, Sammy." Sam sweatdrop when I give my smirk means trouble for him or anyone. "Maybe I should tell Ma and Pa about that deal about me keeping your stash of…" Sam covered my mouth to hide his little secret from mom and dad. He gave a smile while sweating nervously "I mean… Yes Maverick. I like to help you." I smile and pointed at Dragoon "And my hell dragon; Dragoon." She was sleeping and I sweated a little "Uhh… I'll dress her up for the winter." They looked at me "The answer is still no." I let out a loud moan, march to my room, slam the door and lock it. "I knew they wouldn't let so I think ahead." A big explorers' bag that I packed with the necessary items I need; Full Restores, Max Revivers, Max Elixirs, a Map, Orbs, Berries, 99 Sliver Spikes, some gummies for Psychic and Fighting-types, Perfect Apples from that strong Wigglypuff from that guild, a few Keys to unlock paths to hidden treasure, an Expert Belt to give my moves that are Super-effective to my enemies mostly the Ice-Types, my pocket-watch which is also a compass and vodka for emergencies. I pulled a book that tells the lands and seas of Issun, turned the pages to find all the information Mt. Startear. It's the highest mountain in the Pokéarth and rumors from the internet believe that a monster is living at Mt. Startear, now normally I don't believe in any shit from others but curiosity brings excitement to all explorers. I made sure my door's lock because my folks never bother me when I lost my temper. They believe that I'll calm down in a couple of hours or a day. I opened window, tossed my stuff out, jumped out without making a sound and headed for Mt. Startear as fast as I can.

**Alice's POV**  
I do want to help Mrs. Glacier and Ice-Types but I don't think a bunch of Teenagers can solve it. I stopped in front of Maverick's bedroom door and felt sorry for him. I knocked on his door so he can hear me "Maverick?" I heard no answer "Maverick, I know you want to help but your parents are right. It's too dangerous. Even if you bring Sam and Dragoon you won't make and I don't want to lose because I love you." I madly blushed at what I just said that but I didn't care. I still heard nothing from Maverick's room, I was starting to get a little worried and knocked his door again "Maverick, are you there?" Still nothing and I start to pout _(I know he's mad at his family but at me is too far)_ I teleported inside his room "Maverick! I know you mad but I say… I opened my eyes and saw an empty room. I looked stupid telling my feeling to an empty room. "Where the #%$'s Maverick?!" I covered my mouth and was embarrassed what I just said. "Oh my Arceus, I think I gotten his traditional cursing." I looked around for clues and found an open book. I took a quick and learned he's going to Mt. Startear. I panicked a little "Oh my, He's crazy to go there without supplies!" Wait, Maverick was once homeschooled by Mr. and Mrs. Ironmind and Metagross are superior to a supercomputer. I looked around to find where he put his supplies. I'd checked his closet and a stack of porn magazines fell out of his closet. I clutched my fists in anger at the sight of it and my face turned red. _(Soul! You are the most cold-hearted pervert I have ever loved…)_ I saw a note on one of the magazines **"Sam's Crap. Whoever finds this porn; I will kill you or feed you to Dragoon!"** I sweatdrop and sighed in relieved _(Thank Arceus, he's not a pervert.)_ I then think of what he tried to read it but there's no time to think. I used Psychic to stack the magazine back into the closet without touching for who knows what on it and I don't mean the pictures. I looked in the closet and saw a big Explorers' bag and the note said "Emergency bag." I was so happy by Maverick's IQ for making a spare. I tried to lifted it and put it on it but I fell over, I took it off, look inside and was shock at what inside _(Oh my, he really pack the necessary things an explorer needs.)_ I used Psychic to lift it since he packed in for his strength. I looked out and whimpered a little at the sight of Mt. Startear. I need help but Sam won't help since Maverick threaten him. I prayed Dragoon will listen to me and maybe she'll help me.

"No way in hell that I will help him!" I sweatdrop and knew he won't help me bring Maverick home. "But he's your brother." "He was blackmailing me to help him to risk my life to go to the deadliest mountain in Issun!" I pouted at him "I know he's blackmailing you and your secret stash of porn in his closet!" Sam covered my mouth so his parent didn't hear me. "How did you know?" "I use Teleport to enter Maverick's room and found (I blushed madly for what I'm about to say) "Big-breasted Females", "Huge-ass Babes" and "Small swimsuits-wearing girls" in his closet while finding a spare Explorers' bag." Sam sweated like crazy "O.K. I bribe Maverick by paying him 20,000 Pokés every two months to keep it a secret since there's no way Mom and Dad would believe he would read porn." "So he doesn't read your magazines?" Sam snickered "Are you serious? He said he didn't want to get infected and he knows whats on it and I don't mean the pictures." She gave out a breath of relieve and was disgusted a little "Thank Arceus, he's not a pervert but he's still part of your family." Sam was plague with my guilt "All right, I'll tell them that he calmed down and is visiting Mrs. Glacier." I jumped for joy "Thank you Sam." He raised his arm "Just bring him back." He went back inside _(Now I have to do is bring Dragoon.)_ "I brought Dragoon wearing a sweater that said "Feed Me Meat or Die!" inside of the house. I walked up to Dragoon and she growled at me since she still doesn't like me. "I know I didn't gain your respect but now isn't the time for that! Maverick's gone to Mt. Startear!" Dragoon looked at me with a confused look and I smacked myself in the head _(I forgot she was born in Sinnoh and she doesn't know the lands of Issun.)_ I moved her head to the mountain "If you're loyal to Maverick, please help me save him." Dragoon looked at the mountain and whimpered at the snow. I tried to think of overcome her fear "Be strong Dragoon! Maverick trained you to be his dragon of hell itself, you can overcome anything even the cold!" She looked at me with a dumb look and lay down on the ground on her stomach. I moaned and got on her back "Please you have to…" Dragoon got up so fast I grabbed on her back fin tight she started to head for the mountain. I was freaking out by the Dragoon's speed and wonder "how on Pokéarth Maverick rides Dragoon stays on!?"

**Maverick's POV  
**I finally made to the base of Mt. Startear and know my missions; 1: Meet Mrs. Glacier's husband and friend at the top, 2: Discover the source of the sudden heat wave, and 3: Maybe just maybe fight the monster of Mt. Startear. I started at Mt. Startear and had this in my mind "What Time is it? Exploring Time!" I charged to the mountain's Mystery Dungeon and stared my quest. After 30 Floors of fighting Ice-Types and some Water-Types in my way I made half way up the mountain. I looked around and say a pond of hot water, I put my hand feel it and it was a Hot springs. Could this be one of Mt. Startear's Hot Springs? I remembered in the book about Issun that a Meteor from space fell to Pokéarth created Issun and the Meteor was swallowed by the sea formed Mt. Startear. The ancestors from the past believe the sky shed a tear that became a shooting star that crashed into the planet. I put my legs in it and felt so relaxed in it; the heat from the Meteor is the source of heat of the springs. I heard a small quake near me; I got out of the springs, tossed my bag aside and got into my fighting pose. A dust of snow appeared and a beast came out from the ground, I saw two pairs of eyes with a row of sharp teeth and smiled that one of missions will be crossed off. The top half's pair of eyes fell down to my feet and it was Alice with swirls in her eyes wearing my Emergency Explorers' Bag. "Alice?" I looked at the other half and it was Dragoon freezing by the cold. "And Dragoon?" I was a little shock on how she manage to get her to the mountain was very impressive. I picked her up and tried to help her gain her conciseness. "Alice, are you dead?" She still didn't wake up and I sighed in disappointment. I looked at the springs, snickered with a mischievous grin, grabbed Alice and Dragoon and tossed them both in the springs. Two big splashes came out of the springs and I waited for them to wake up. I looked away and blush a little so I don't see Alice wet. She came out of the water, gasping for air and saw me looking away. She looked at the water and herself; she covered her chest and was embarrassed at her chest became revealing. "How in the afterlife did you convince Dragoon to help you is beyond me? But (I clapped for her) I'm impressed." She turned and saw me, got mad but refused to leave the springs because she's regaining heat in her body "Maverick, why you went against your parents by going to Mt. Startear?" I smirked "Come on, you know me well and you been with me at school, work and home." She smacked herself in the head that she forgotten my personality to others. "I know but why did you do it?" I looked at Alice for a few seconds and looked away "*Mutter*" "Huh?" "*Mutter* mother *mutter*." "What?" My face turned red, grinned my teeth and tried not to yell in my girlfriend's face and cause an avalanche "She… reminded me of my… mother that I miss so much." She's surprised by what I said. **(Author's Note: Now if you see Simon Birch, tried to imagine hearing "Life Goes On" as he tells his reason and why I choose it because it's a most heart-touching movie I have ever seen and I loved it.)** "She gave me a positive attitude that reminded me of my mom and I still miss it; the love that my mom gave when she and dad were still alive and when I saw that Smoochum sleeping near her mom made me remember that I slept close to my mom when she was sick." I looked down "To be honest, I never wanted to forget that, the warmth of my mother's love for me and even if she's not physically with me, mom and dad are with me in spirit." She stared at me and I looked away from her. She got out of the springs and hugged me. "You still the brave Pokémon I still love." I didn't mind the hugged but there was one thing I had in my head "Hey, how did you get my spare bag?" Her eyes expanded over her glasses and sweated "Uhhh…"

Just as I wanted to hear her answer, the ground shake violently it damages the both of us except Dragoon who was sleeping in the springs. I looked around to see who attacked us and hear a hiss on a cleft above us and saw a Pokémon that I never thought I see "A Lapras?! What the hell is a Lapras doing here?!" Alice looked at where I was looking and was shock at the sight "But don't Lapras live in the sea?" As we stared at the Lapras, Its' eyes glowed and float in the air "*gasp* it knows Psychic." It floated down the cleft, snickered at us and I got pissed at it. "Oh, a wise ass huh?" Alice was shaking in fear. "I think it's the boss around here." I was a little impressed at the Lapras for living here but I do remember their part Ice-Type. The Lapras unleashed a powerful Ice storm at us; I grabbed Alice and manage to dodge the move. We looked behind us and saw a glacier forming behind us. We shivered at the sight "That was Sheer Cold!" I yelled and Alice freaked out "If that hits us; we're K.O!" I got into my fighting post "Then we make us it doesn't hit us." Alice got up and stand next to me "Let me help you." I nodded and charged at the Lapras with a Night Slash and it manage to dodge it. "What the #$%!" I turned around and it unleashed Surf on me. I went sliding in front of Alice and the cold from the mountain made it worst. I covered myself to keep my heat. "Cold, cold, cold, cold!" I looked around and saw the springs "Take care of it for me O.K?" Alice knew she's scared but she has to suck-it-up and nodded. "And watch out for its 4th move!" I tried to run but my body temperature slowed me down and the Lapras saw me and thought I was an easy target. It floated in air and spin so fast straight at me. "I looked at it and knew what it was "Drill Run!" As it was heading towards me, Alice used Teleport to appeared in front of me and used Psychic to slow Drill Run down. I keep on heading for the hot springs "D-d-d-d-dragoon." Dragoon woke up from her nap and saw him frozen. She got out of the springs, ran up to me and whimpered while licking my face "I'm all right girl, just help Alice." She looked at Alice and nodded since she earn her respect and ran to help her as went in the hot springs to warm up.

**Alice's POV**  
I tried my best to stop the Lapras' Drill Run, even with Calm Mind I couldn't hold back Lapras' Drill Run anymore. Just as I was about lost my focus, Dragoon tackle that Lapras to the ground. I looked and saw Dragoon fighting with the Lapras, battling out with Flamethrower and Sheer Cold. Dragoon was getting weaker due to the cold weather. I couldn't let her down since her save my life, I used Heal Pluse to help Dragoon recover her body heat and Use Psychic to help her but even with our joint moves we're didn't push back Lapras' move. I nearly saw my life flash before my eyes until a big blue energy sphere came from behind, passed us and hit the Lapras in front of us. I turned around and saw Maverick behind us, I looked back and saw the Lapras K.O'd in front of Dragoon. Maverick walked up to me "You and Dragoon O.K?" I nodded and Dragoon jumped on him and licked him like crazy. "Good girl, good Dragon." He wiped her drool from him and started to examined the Lapras. I was a little afraid of it but when I'm with him, I gain some courage "What's wrong with the Lapras?" He looked at me "Well, it looks like it lost a fight." I was a little confused "Lost a fight?" He nodded and lifted Lapras to its side "Look." I saw what he was pointing to and saw a large burn mark on it stomach. "Fire-Type Pokémon did this to Lapras?" Maverick shake his head and show me a leaf. I gasped and couldn't belive my eyes "Grass-types did it?!" He nodded and smirked "Very ingenious." I flinched by Maverick's Commit "Huh?" "I mean it's so diabolical." I was so confused "I don't understand?" He looked at me and smile "It's quite simple my love;(I blushed madly when he called me "his love") a group of Grass-Types must have hated winter in Issun, so they climbed to the mid-way top of Mt. Startear and used Sunny Day altogether to prevent snow falling in Issun. Ingenious, pure ingenious." I understand the Sunny Day part but the Grass-Types, I was still a little sceptical. "But why Grass-Types?" "Easy, Grass-Types are weak against Ice-Types and winter gives Ice-Type a boost in power and everybody while believe that Fire-type Pokémon had done it." She felt sorry for the Lapras; it thought we were with them. I took of Maverick's extra bag and looked for a Reviver. Maverick put a Max Reviver in front of me. I looked at him, smiled and dropped it in the Lapras' mouth. The Lapras regain conciseness and ready itself to fight again. "No wait, we're not here to fight!" The Lapras stared at me with a cold glare **(No pun intended).** "We're here to find the reason snow hasn't fallen in Issun!" The Lapras looked surprised and looked up the mountain. It gave us a growl but looked at its wound and it was all healed. It gave a little sight of hope to us and pointed its head to a path behind it. We looked and saw it "Is that what way to the top?" It nodded its head and I gave it a big hug "Thank you so much." It blushed a little because of the hug. "Come on Maverick, Dragoon. We're almost there!" I grabbed Maverick's arm and dragged him to the path while Dragoon followed. The Lapras blocked us from moving forward. Maverick moaned "What now?!" The Lapras pointed at itself, then at us and the top. I looked confused while Maverick looked annoyed "He want to come with us for the snow." I looked at him "He?" Maverick sweatdrop "Don't ask." I sighed and agree for the Lapras' demand "O.K. you can come with us." It roared in happiness, jumped on Maverick and he was pissed "If it becomes a problem; can we kill it?" Lapras growled at Maverick, Maverick growled at Lapras and I tried to break them up.

**Lapras joins the group. The Lapras name will be Dark Frost or DF (From Maverick) or Snowy (From Alice) for the rest of ****the**** Chapter**.

**Maverick's POV**  
After 45 floors and a fight with the Kecleon shopkeeper for it unfair high prices, we made it to the top. I let out a breath of relieve "Finally, we're here." Alice was happy and a little sad at the same time"Yes and I'm sorry for letting you carry me for 20 Floors after I sprain my ankle." I sweatdrop "It's all right, I'm glad that you're not Sam because I'll drag you on the ground instead of my back. She sweatdrop by my comment and glad she's not a male. "Now Where is Mr. Glacier and that friend of his?" We looked around and started to sweat a little. Alice fan herself "Is it me or is it getting hotter?" **(Still no pun intended)** I notice the heat, looked at the sun and grin "We found the locations of the culprits." We looked around. hide behind a large rock and saw the culprits; A Victreebel, a Jumpluff, a Ludicolo, a Tangrowth and a Lilligant using Sunny Day. I put Alice down and to a quick peek. "Well we found the culprits, Dark Frost, Dragoon and I are going to beat the living crap out of them and toss them off of Mt. Startear." Alice sweatdrop by the idea of my plan. "Or we could capture them and let the police take care of them." I moaned in disappointment "Why let the police ruined my fun" "Because I don't want you be a felon." I sweatdrop, not because I wanted to toss them off but she really care about me. I sigh "Oh all right, I won't tossed them off." Alice gave me a smile "I'll just beat them until they K.O." She sigh since there is no other way that can't give pain to others. I made use I'm ready; HP max, Moves replenished and items in place. I got Dark Frost and Dragoon followed me to them bastards a little surprised. "O.k. Dark Frost, you use Sheer Cold and Dragoon, use Flamethrower to give them a surprised. I told them and they both nodded in agreement. Dragoon unleashed a powerful Flamethrower (Thanks to the power of Sunny Day) and DF unleased a scourching Sheer Cold (Thanks to the Nevermeltice that I found doing our climb) K.O'd the Jumpfluff and Tangrowth. The other three quickly turned around and saw me using Psycho Cut on the Victreebel. The Victreebel got knocked out by me and I snickered at them "Hi there, Jackasses." The Ludicolo got pissed of and attacked me with Astonish. It knocked me back and caused me to shivered in fear. The Lilligant took my flinching a chance to attack and unleashed SolarBeam so fast cause of the effects of Sunny Day. As SolarBeam was about to hit me, I disappeared out of thin air. The other two were shocked by my disappearance; they let their guards down. "Where'd he go?" asked the Lilligant. "He's must have used Teleport!" yelled the Ludicolo. "Wrong!" They looked up and saw me with a double Night Slash and Psycho Cut in my arms. I attacked the Ludicolo and winked at the Lilligant. She sweated madly and stuttered by me "How?" I smirked at her "Easy, Steadfast. Dragoon, Dark Frost Now!" She turned around and saw a Garchomp and the same Lapras that tried to defeat them. They both unleashed both a Fire and Ice-type combo moves on her and One-hit K.O. her. I raised my arms in the air "Oh yeah! We rule!" Dragoon and DF let out victory roars.

**Alice's POV**  
I was so happy that we solve a 5-year mystery; I walked up to Maverick enduring the pain. "You did it, Maverick!" He shook his head "No, WE did it." He pointed to Snowy, Dragoon, himself and me. "I let out a small smile and blushed. Maverick pulled out a long line of chains and tied up the Grass-types to the huge rock I was hiding behind. The effects of Sunny Day ended, the sun blocked by the clouds and snow started to fall. I looked up and was happy to see a snowflake. "Snow has return to Issun." "Not exactly." I looked at him with a confused looked "What do you mean?" He pointed to the land in front of him. "I looked at where he was pointing to and saw snow was falling only on Mt. Startear, not around Issun. I was confused by the weather "But this doesn't make any sense?!" Maverick was trying to think until we heard a monstrous screech. All of us looked behind us and saw a large black cloud floated down to us. I grabbed a hold to Maverick shaking with fear "What's that?!" Dragoon and Snowy run in front of us, growling trying to protect us. Maverick grabbed my hand "We're about to see."

**Maverick's POV**  
I tried to focus my eye to see what's in that cloud. I manage to see what was in the cloud and saw a huge blue bird with red eyes and ice-covered feathers flying in the air. I shivered in fear of what we're facing "Articuno." I said quietly and Alice looked at me "What?" "ARTICUNO!" I yelled in air and Alice went behind me, Dragoon and DF. We were in front of the Legendary Pokémon of the Kanto Region, why was Articuno here "WHO DARES TO INVADE THE LANDS OF MT. STARTEAR." I walked up to Articuno "I am Maverick Ironmind!" Articuno stared at me with rage "WHY HAVE YOU TRUELY CAME HERE?" "To bring back snow to Issun, to solve the sudden heat wave and meet Mr. Glacier and his friend at the top!" Articuno screeched in the air "YOU WILL GO NO FURTHER!" Articuno flapped it's wings so strong; that it created a blizzard that blow away Alice, Dragoon and DF away. I managed to hold my ground by the blizzard. "I don't care if you're a legend of the world or a guardian!" I got into my fighting stance. "I'll fight you if you get in my way!" Articuno laughed at him "FOOLISH GALLADE! YOU HAVE CHOOSEN YOUR FATE AND NOW ENTER A SUB-ZERO AFTERLIFE!" "BRING IT ON!"

**Alice's POV**  
I was grabbing on to Snowy's shell, hanging on to my life from falling off of Mt. Startear to my death. Through my time with Maverick; lifting weights was a good idea and I manage to pull myself on top of Snowy's shell. I tried to catch my breath after seeing my life before my eyes, I saw Soul fighting with Articuno. I was amazed by Maverick's "Determination" and "Stubbornness" fighting against a Legendary Pokémon. He fired Stone Edge at Articuno which cause a lot of damage even with the Expert Belt he's wearing. Articuno used Sky Attack and glowed a bright light around itself and charge at Maverick. Maverick tried to dodge it but couldn't avoid it due to Articuno's speed. He went flying and almost fall off of Mt. Startear. I put my arm out of he can grab my hand, he grabbed my hand and I manage to save him from falling off. He got up and charged at Articuno with his double Night Slash/Psycho Cut in both of his arms. Articuno disappeared in front of him, I saw Articuno on his right side and unleashed Ice Beam on his face. I was shocked to that, ran to Maverick and saw that half of his face was frozen. He manage to break the ice off but it damage his right eye.

**Maverick's POV**  
"Aaaggghhhh! My eye!" I covered it with my hand and was beyond pissed. "Here let me look at it!" I heard Alice's voice and let her see it. "It's a little damage but you won't lose it." I was happy about not losing my eye and I'm still putting up a good fight. "YOU'RE NOW FIGHTING BLIND, SURRENDER!" I got up with Alice's help "That what you think?" I moved my eye patch to covered my injured and show everybody my Ghost eye. Articuno was slightly surprised by my eye. "WHAT'S THIS?!" Dragoon and DF jaw's dropped by the sight of my green eye. "It's a secret to all but I only use it in emergencies and I need it to kick your feathery ass!" Articuno was pissed by me "ARAGENCE WILL BE YOUR DEMISE!" I gave out a smirk "No, arrogance will lead me... I mean us to victory!" Alice was still shaking in fear but she knows what to do. "I'm still afraid but my heart is telling me to fight for the snow." she got in her fighting stance and Dragoon and DF roared in agreement. Articuno flinched a little, it thinks that maybe we have a chance. "Let's go!" My shadow quickly moved behind Atricuno and struck Articuno in the back. Articuno was baffled by me "WHAT WAS THAT?!" "It's called Shadow Sneak!" Alice and DF used Psychic to hold Atricuno in place while Dragoon unleashed Flamethrower. It was super-effective and nearly landed but it hold on. It was going to counter-attack but I stopped it "Oh no you don't" I used Close Combat, a fighting-type move that lets me drop my guard and can get up close to my target but lowers my DEF & SP DEF. I unleashed a barrage of fists at Articuno until I'm out of breath. I jumped back to dodge Articuno's counter-attack but it just stood there. I was a little curious, I walked up to it while holding my guard, saw Articuno fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes. I raised my fists in air "We defeated a Legendary Pokémon!" I fell down on the snow and laughed, Alice got on her knees and laughed a little and Dragoon and DF roared.

I got up and looked in my bag for something. Alice walked up to me "What are you looking for?" I looked at her "A Max Reviver." She was a little surprised "Are you sure? Won't Articuno attack us again?" I looked and nodded "Yeah but picking another fight with us won't change anything." "Ho, ho, ho! I see you still have kindness in you." We turned around quickly and saw a strange creäture with in a red suit with a white beard and pink skin. I was shock because I never seen a creäture like it "Are you Mr. Glacier?" "Ho, ho, ho. No I am not." I tried to think and maybe found another solution. "Then you're that special friend that Mrs. Glacier told me about." He nodded "Answer my question, mister; What kind of Pokémon are you?" **(Still no pun intended) **He gave me a smile "I'm not a Pokémon. My name is Santa and I'm a human." We looked confused and looked at each other for an answer. "What's a human?" Alice asked. "It's hard to explain but let me assure you that I'm from a parallel world where Humans and Pokémon live together in peace." Alice was happy to hear that but I was a little curious "Your world; Is there any evil and destruction." Alice pouted "Maverick! That's not..." "Yes, I'm afraid." Alice looked at him "There are some humans who mistreated Pokémon as weapons of mass destruction and sells them for money." I sighed "I knew it." Alice looked at me "Huh?" "A world of peace must have evil because one cannot live with out the other and one thing can only leads to chaos." Alice looked down and nodded since its true "But." We looked at him "There are some who protects Pokémon and work together for a better world." Alice sighed in relieve while I gave a small smile. "O.k. now do you know where is Mr. Glacier?" "Ho, ho, ho he's right here." We looked around and saw nothing "Where?" He pulled out a ball that's red on the top and white on the bottom. "Here." A blue light came out of the ball and formed a Weavile. We was shock to see that and stared at the sphere "What is that thing?!" we both yelled "It's called a Pokéball. a device that allows Pokémon to travel with humans anywhere." I was unempressed "Travel anywhere?! We have feet, wings and fins to do that!" The Weavile gave me a smile "It can even hold a Wailord inside of it." I was speechless when he said that. "Now that's impressive." Alice nodded while imagining a Wailord on dry land. "And it also creates a bond with Humans and Pokémon." I slapped myself to reality and remembered my mission. "Mr. Glacier!" He looked at me "I'm here to tell you about your wife." He was a worried about his wife "What as happen to her?" "She's in the Pokémon Center due to the heatwave." He was shock to hear that "Oh my, is that why you're hear?" I nodded my head. "And to find that unexpected heatwave." I pointed to the rock where I tried up the K.O.'ed group of Grass-type Pokémon. "After we beat them, it started to snow on Mt. Startear but not the rest of Issun. I wonder why?" "Articuno." I looked at Santa "What?" "Articuno brings snow to each region for every winter and gives nature a hand but when some Pokémon messed with nature, Articuno stops helping and refuse to stop them." Alice looked sad "I know Pokémon can't mess with nature but I can't believe that Articuno refuse to stop them." Santa sighed "Articuno didn't want to show itself to other and promised to hide my existences." I crossed my arms and nodded "I agree, a promise held is a promise to kept." Santa nodded and pulled out a Max Revive "Here you go, Soul. A cold shock shivered up my spine and my jaw dropped and so did Alice "H-h-how did you know?" He gave me a smile and put it in my hand "I'm Santa Claus, I know everybody." He walked pasted me and Mr. Glacier walked up "Hee-hee-hee, _he sees you when your sleeping, he knows when you're awake, he knows you been bad or good so be good for goodness sakes_." I looked at him with a confused look "I beg your pardon?" "It's a song form our world." I get it... I think?

I tossed the Max Revive in Articuno's beak, regain conciessness and stared at me with eyes full of hate. Just as Articuno was about to attack, Santa stop it "Wait Articuno, there our friends now." Articuno stared at us and sighed "VERY WELL SANTA. THEY LIVE FOR NOW." I growled at Articuno's commit "O.k. now that we're over with our fight. Can you please bring snow to Issun?" Articuno looked at Santa, he nodded "VERY WELL." Articuno raised its wings as high it can and took flight. Articuno formed clouds around itself and unleashed a strong Blizzard over the city, the lands and the country-side until Issun was covered in a blanket of snow. I'd smiled at the sight and formed a victory sigh "Mission complete!" Alice giggled while DF rolled around in the snow and Dragoon was forming a space for itself in fire for warmth. Santa and Mr. Glacier laughed in joy. I looked at them and walked up to them "All right finished the mission in less than a day!" Santa and Mr. Glacier looked confused "Less than a day?" I looked at them with a happy look "Yeah that's right! Less than a day!" "But to climb to the top of Mt. Startear takes 2 days." My face stay the same when I heard it from Santa and Mr. Glacier "Huh?" Alice looked surprised and DF and Dragoon looked at them "You made it to the top in two days." I started to shake and sweat madly and Alice was starting to cry "So it's December 24, Christmas Eve?" He nodded and we looked at each other "We're going to be late!" We both said it at the same time. Alice started to pain and I smashed the ground with my fist. "I thought we had enough time to get back home! Even with Dragoons speed, we won't make it!" Santa put his hand on my head and I looked at him. "Don't worry, I'll take you home with my sleigh." I sweatdrop about how can a sleigh can take us home but since he knows my real name, I had to give him a chance.

**Santa's POV**  
I told them to follow me to my sleigh and they followed me through a dark cave. As we made it out of the cave after seeing the shine of at the end of the cave, There was my sleigh with 8 of my Stantler and my huge sack of presents. They were surprised at the sight of it. "That's you sleigh?" Alice asked and I nodded. Soul walked up to it and examining the sleigh. "How can we get home on this?" He asked me. "Ho, ho, ho just climb on." Alice and Maverick looked at each other and looked their friends. "Don't worried, there's plenty of room." They smiled and told their friends to climb on the sleigh. I pulled out my Pokéball out of my pocket and return Mr. Glacier to it. They were still amazed by it "Excuse me, Mr. Claus?" I looked at Alice "Yes?" "Is it uncomfortable for a Pokémon in a Pokéball?" "Why no. It's very comfortable for every Pokémon." They were amazed on how humans can create amazing things. I got on, grab the rope and tell my Stantler to mush. "They heard my command and started to pull the sleigh. They were headed the same way we came in and keep on going to the edge. Soul notice where we were going "Hey Santa! We're headed for the cleft!" Santa laughed "Trust me." "But Stantler can't fly!" Alice screamed "Just believe!" As we were headed for the cliff, Alice grabbed ahold on Soul and he grabbed a hold of Alice and the others hold on to Soul and closed their eyes. My Stantler ran off the cleft and started to run on the sky. Soul couldn't believe his eye "We're flying?!" Alice opened her eyes and was surprised "We are flying!" The Garchomp and Lapras looked at the sky and stared at the sky. Alice and Soul looked below and saw the ground over a hundred feet "you get to see this every Christmas Eve?" Soul asked. I nodded "That amazing." said Alice.

We manage to fly to the Ironmind home. I dropped Soul, Alice and Dragoon off but their Lapras friend was a different story. "Santa?" I looked at Alice "What's going to happen to Snowy?" Santa laughed "I'm taking Snowy back to the Ocean where he belongs." Snowy/DF whimpered in sadness and Alice petted Snowy/DF on the head "Don't worry Snowy." DF/Snowy looked at Alice "We'll meet again, I promise." DF/Snowy had a hint of hope and looked at me. I smirked "That's right Dark Frost, We'll meet again and we'll fight together as a team again!" DF/Snowy looked at Dragoon and Dragoon gave a growl and smile. DF/Snowy gave out a cry in happiness and waved good-bye. "Ho, ho, ho! Now let's pick up Mr. Glacier's wife and continued our delivery! Here have these!" I tossed them a Santa outfit, a Mrs. Claus outfit and a set of antlers. "What's this for?" "Trust me and have a Merry Christmas!" I told my Stantler to mush and let them see me disappeared in the sky.

**Alice's POV  
**We both wore the outfits that Santa gave us "I looked like him but skinnier." Maverick said. I looked at myself "And I look like someone's wife." We looked at each other and blushed madly "I think I'm dressed as his wife." Maverick looked away. "You're v-v-very b-b-b-beaut-i-i-ful." I looked away after he said that. "Thank you Maverick." We looked at Dragoon and snickered at her antlers. "Well we made it home and in time for Christmas." I grabbed his hand and ready to face our punishment. As Maverick opened the door; a lot of confetti dropped on our heads. We were surprised when our families dropped it on our heads. "Huh?" "Merry Christmas Alice, Dragoon and Maverick!" We were so confused "What's going on?" Maverick asked. Maverick's parent walked up to him "Maverick, why didn't you tell us that Mrs. Glacier asked you to be a Holiday Icon for the children?" He looked confused "What?" Sam walked up to him and show him a picture of Him, Dragoon and myself dressed in the same outfits the Santa gave us with a group of Pokémon children. I looked at it and was confused too. My mom walked up to me ""It's nice you to help Alice." I looked my mom "Huh?" "Even getting this cute little outfit to Sally." I looked at Sally and she was wearing a green outfit with bells. "Thank you, Big Sis." We both looked at each other and thought that Mrs. Glacier had something to do with it. "Uh... Yeah we did help Mrs. Glacier." "Maverick?" He looked at his mom "Why didn't you tell us the truth?" He sweated and decided to play along and gave a nervous smile "I was embarrassed to tell you." "You don't need to hide it, we can accept that." We both sweatdrop and headed for Maverick's room.

**Maverick's POV  
**"How on Pokéarth did she do that?" I was on my bed and Alice was sitting on my chair. "I don't know, magic or something?" Alice suggested. I looked the other way and saw two presents and a letter. "Huh, how did these get here?" Alice shrugged and open the letter "It said; _Dear Maverick and Alice,  
Thank you for helping me in my time of need. If you're wondering about the photo, don't worry. Three of my Ditto Friends were kind enough to pretend to be you without making your parents worried sick about you. Thank you for returning the snow back to Issun and those ruffians have learned their lesson when messing with nature. Merry Christmas and have these gifts from us. From Mrs. Glacier._ We were surprised to learn that Mrs. Glacier saved our asses and gave us a gift for the both of us. I gave Alice her present, opened it and saw a mistletoe. "A mistletoe? Why did she gave me a mistle..." Before she could finished, I gave her a kiss in the lips. She blushed madly "I see, why she gave you that." She hugged me tightly "Thank you." I opened my present and was shock and happy at the same time. Alice noticed my reaction and started to worry "What's wrong." I pulled out a photo and show what's on it; a Spiritome and a Gardevior holding a Ralts with a Keystone symbol on its right arm. Alice gasped and cover her mouth "Is that..." I nodded "My parents." I started to cry in happiness and Alice cried with me "Merry Christmas, Soul." I decided to let it go and put my arms around her "Merry Christmas, Alice and I love you." "I love you too."

**Overlord Exor: I hope you all love it and it's also the longest Okame in Fanfiction existence, at least to my knowledge.**

**Maverick: Yeah and I hate when you put in that Articuno Ice Beam'd my face!**

**Overlord Exor: Oh, get over it. At least be happy that I gave you a photo of your parents.**

**Maverick: Yeah but this is an Okame. It won't exist.**

**Overlord Exor: Until the next chapters I'll put it in and DF in the next few chapters but my Laptop is out of order and I can't used my friends' computer.**

**Alice: You're a good friend.**

**Overlord Exor: Thank you Alice, so anyway to my fans; I'll be out of order for while but don't worry. I'll write the next chapters on a notebook so I won't forget and write some new Cross-over stories and some other stories.**

**Maverick: So please read his other stories until he updates.**

**Alice: And to his friend; He's sorry that he didn't updated his Okame on your birthday so please forgive him and accept this as his Christmas/Birthday gift.**

**Overlord Exor: I hope you all understand and Happy Holidays to all and a Happy New Year.**

**Maverick: Dark Frost, Mr. and Mrs. Glacier, and the Group of Grass-type gang was all his idea and leave a review/comment.**

**Alex: Hey! How come I'm not in it?!**

**Maverick unleashed Focus Blast at Alex.**

**Maverick: Who let him in?!**

**Sam: Bye, we'll see you when Overlord E's Laptop is fix and updates, and Merry Christmas Everybody.**

**All except Alex who is K.O'd: Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!**


	17. Valentine's Day

**Here's a short Valentine's Day story with your favorite Gallade and yeah I know it's too late but it's for those who believe I have abandon it which will be never and it's a side story that is not part of the main story only be said by Maverick talking about what he experienced his story returning to Issun.**

**Never Piss Maverick off in any way**

Tomorrow was Valentine's Day, the crappiest day for those kiss-slobbering couples but I forgot; I have a girlfriend. I decide to make Alice chocolate cake as a sign for our love, oh Arceus kill me now and rid me of this love-fill crap. It took an hour to make it but it was complete; a Gardevior skull-shape cake with hearts for eyes and a smile **(Author's Note: it's normal for him.)** I smiled at my hard work"O.K. now that the cake is done; now I have to wait for… I heard the door opened and hide the cake before Alice can see it. I took off the apron that says "Kiss the Badass Bastard" and walked to the living room "Hey Alice, How was…?" I looked at her; she was beaten up and was cover in mud. I was shocked at the sight of her and ran up to her "What the #$% happen to you?!" She looked at me and was sobbing her eyes on my chest "A… a… a group of girls from school beat me up because the boys at school are attracted to me (Sob)." I patted her on the back to comfort her since my bet is that their jealous of her chest. I on the hand decide that the bitches must pay for their crime but at school; I'll get suspended. I wiped the tears of her eyes "There, there, my dear. I have a plan that doesn't involve getting myself suspended or beat them with my hands." She got herself together "How?" I gave a sinful grin which Alice knows it means trouble. "We have a baking to do." Alice was confused about what my plan involving baking since most of my plans involve pain to anyone.

Alice came to school with the fear of the same girls. The same group of girls **(Author's Note: I am not tell you which Pokémon is in that group because it too much work and I'm letting you use your imagination) **at least fifty of them that beat her up surrounded her and came out a Purugly "I thought we told you not to come to school." Alice was shaking in fear _("Maverick, where are you?!")_ "Well if that didn't get your attention, girls!" (Deep Voice) "Oh ladies" They turned and saw a Gallade wearing a delivery uniform with a hat covering his eyes. "I got a special Valentine's delivery for the girls of Pokédex Private High School that is not named "Alice Spiritual." The Purugly pushed Alice aside which pissed off the delivery man "That's us, Delivery Hunk!" "O.K. sign here." The delivery man handed the clipboard to the Purugly and she signed it with a paw print. "O.K. so here is the boxes of chocolates for you lovely ladies." They looked behind him and saw at least 80 boxes of chocolate. "Enjoy." They ran past him and devoured the chocolates like Grumpigs. The Delivery man walked up to Alice and pulled out a present covered with Skull and Crossbones wrapping paper with a black bow on it. She looked at and snickered "Only you can give me a gift like this, Maverick." The Delivery man took hat "How did you know it was me?" "You're the only who would wrap gifts with anything involve death and the dead." I rolled my eyes "I swear that you know me too well." As the other female were eating the chocolate; the same Purugly that pushed Alice out of her way saw her getting a present "Hey!" We turned around with the glare of fifty pairs of eyes full of hate. "What is that?!" Maverick gave a sinful smile "My Valentine's gift for my girlfriend sluts!" They growled at me and charged at us. Alice went behind me for cover and saw I was still smiling; she looked at saw all the girls were twitching and acting weird. The Purugly looked at Maverick "What did you do to us?!" Maverick snickered demonic "I did nothing but gave you boxes of chocolates." Alice looked at me "Chocolates filled with… LAXATIVES!" "WHAT!?" All the girls yelled at me even Alice "You all have two choses; Kill me or shit yourselves in front of the school (Maniacally Laugh)" They charged at me but their bowels change them minds "Uggg… to the Bathrooms!" They ran pasts me some holding their asses, some running on all four and some who did nothing but run. "We'll get you, you #$%in' Asshole!"

Alice pouted as Maverick stopped laughing "So that's why we had to make all that chocolate." I nodded "Yeah and I convince the janitor to let me in last night to remove something from the Girls' Restrooms for 3 week of doing his job." Alice sweatdrop "Please tell me you didn't take all the soap." "No… I took…" "WHERE'S ALL THE TOILET PAPER?!" She smacked herself in the head "You're a real demon, you know that?" Maverick put his hands behind his head "I've tried. Are you going to open your present from me?" She opened her gift and was surprised by the Gardevior Skull-shaped cake with hearts for eyes "Uhh… Thank you?" "Yeah, my dad before he got killed made that for my mom on Valentine's Day and Mom loved it." Alice blushed madly that it's the thought that counts and he did worked on it. "I love you Maverick." "Love ya too." We both close in for a kiss until "Alice Spiritual!" We stopped and looked and saw Alexander Golden on a float with Alice and his pictures on it. "I hope this tribute for you, show that you deserve better from a well-mannered pokémon than a demonic heartless…" He opened his eyes and saw me flying with my fists in the air and eyes (Under the eye patch) full of hate and rage "ROAR!" A loud crash has caused a long crack to appear on the ground to the wall of the School. Maverick walked up to Alice with blood on his hands "Let go to the club and no this is not my blood." Alice sighed "Let's go." We walked backed to our clubroom, Alice then freaked out at the sight of Alexander's face and Maverick covered her eyes "Keep walking; keep walking and Happy Valentine's Day." "Uhhh… yeah, Happy Valentine's Day to you too."

**There you go and I hope you like it and don't worry I'm writing the next chapter and it might take me some weeks but have some patience and see some new stories from me to increase so inspiration to other readers. See you next time.**


	18. Origins of the 6 Regions Pt 3

**Here for my fans another chapter of "A Rogue Gallade!" And I don't own Pokémon; it belongs to Nintendo.**

**Origins of the 6 Regions Pt. 3**

We were in the main hall of our wrecked Dojo, looking at a map of the Almia region "Where the hell do Mandy Swords lives?" I pondered. The other was thinking with me wondering the same thing until Jack got an idea **"I got it!"** We all looked at him "What is it?" asked Mona. **"My voice box is connected to the Internet!"** Eva got it when we didn't get it "I get it!" We turned our heads to her "If we use Jack's box to search any info on her and where she lives." I smiled like a demon for one reason; we get to learn any information about her and use it for our advantage. Everyone cheered for Jack who was about to search but he didn't looked happy and it made curious "What's wrong man?" asked Willy. Jacked sweatdrop **"Well my arms and hands have become wings when I evolve and are too big to use it so…"** Everyone turned their heads to Maverick and was pissed at all of them "All of you are asses." I walked up to Jack, snatched his voice box and looked up on any information on Mandy Swords. After 5 minutes on the web and an impatient Lopunny who wants to look up one any sales; I found a profile on Mandy Swords. "Here it is; Mandy Swords, Age: 45, Birthplace: Almia, Pokémon and types… Whoa!" "What is it?" asked Axel. I looked at him with a surprised look "She's a Dodrio!" "What?!" Everyone was shocked to hear that. "How can that Dodrio be Sensei's daughter?!" asked Mona. We tried to think and was disgusted "*Loud Moan* I'll never get that out of my mind!" Some of us foamed in the mouth and some of us throw-up. After we stop gagging and foaming in our mouths when our mouths dried up our saliva and our stomachs stopped releasing our lunches, I looked at her profile again. "Let's see… here's something interesting. She has a Mansion near the Altru Building and gets this; she's having a party in 8 days." Willy put his finger on his beak "Isn't it a little strange that Mandy wants the scrolls on the same day of her party." I manage to get it "The party is for Mandy when she gets the scrolls!" They were shock at what I just said and Jack nodded while taking back his voice box. **"So she thinks that we're the obeying students who will do anything for our master?" **Jack typed. We grinded our teeth in anger and looked at Maverick "I got an idea and it requires us to work together." They looked at me and nodded "O.K. here's the plan; I'll head out for the Recycling Plant near Veintown to build ourselves a ride, a big one." They nodded and grinned at the idea of a set of wheels "I need all of you to observe security from Mandy's Mansion, capture her chief of security and torture him/her until he/she squeal like a Swinub!" They nodded and raised their claw, paw, wing and tail in the air and yelled "YEAH!" We got our assignments and headed out for our destinations. As I was headed for Veintown; I used Psychic to take out a sketchbook and pen out of my bag and draw up a designed of a Battle Van.

**Maverick's POV**  
I made it to the entrance to the Recycling Center and saw a small Scrap Shop creating pipes, pots and other things out of scrap metal. I manage to dig a hole big enough for me to crawl under the fence without anyone watching. I hid behind huge piles of junk while heading for the shop without being any workers watching. As I almost reached the shop, I got caught "Hey! What are you doing here?" I turned around and saw a Trubbish wearing a Mettaur Helmet **(Author's Note: I used it because I see it in some Manga and Anime I seen and read.)** "Uh… Ice Punch!" I punched the Trubbish in the face and froze it in a block of ice. I flicked it the block to see if it's solid. "Sorry man but I need to build something to build me something out of this junk." I covered the frozen Trubbish in a large blanket, hid him in a pile of junk and looked for the parts for my wheels. It took me 3 hours and contently freezing the same Trubbish with Ice Punch; I only manage to collect is a 4-set of wheels and a Wireless GameCube controller **(Author's Note: It a Nintendo product I know but you have seen Nintendo products in Pokémon games before, right?) **but it barley cross off a quarter of the things I need. I took out my designed plans and try to find which parts I need until a huge shadow was over me. I turned around and saw a huge Garbodor holding the same Trubbish I froze with Ice Punch and at least 60 Trubbish around her. (Female Voice) "Young man, please tell me why did you froze on of my daughters and are trespassing?" I sweatdrop "One of your daughters? Crap." Meanwhile near the Mandy Swords' Mansion, The rest of the guys was watching and recording everything they see with Jack's Voice box behind some large trees and bushes. "I can't believe that bitch own a mansion like this." said Axel. The others nodded their heads "And to think that she believes that we will be weak-will brats that will do what she says." Mona replied. "Yeah and I'll be the chief's a big wimp that needs his cronies to fight his or her battles." They laughed and felt a dark present behind them **"The chief of security is standing right behind us, right?"** Jack Typed. They turned around and saw a large tough-looking Pidgeot wearing a security outfit. "Hu-huh, *Screech*" The Pidgeot attack them, a fight cloud appeared and Eva destroyed its walkie-talkie by stepping on it. "Maverick I hope he does better than us." Eva prayed.

Back in the Scrapyard, Maverick was inside of the scrap shop tied to a chair "Is tying me up really necessary? I mean I know I have a high level and a Type advantage but I have a limit you know." One of the Trubbish smashed the ground "Silence prisoner!" I grabbed it with Psychic "Don't yell in my face or I'll show you real torture." I said it in a menacing voice and they flinch by my actions. The Garbodor walked up to me and grabbed her child from my psychic grip "Young man, you are in a lot of trouble." My right eye twitched "Trouble? Trouble." I took some sharp breaths from my nose "Trouble!?" I broke free from the ropes and at least 20 Trubbish with Psychic, grabbed two with my hands and spun them "ARE YOU TRYING TO PISS ME OFF! FIRST; THE PAPARAZZI WON'T LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE! SO I TOSSED FLAMING MOLOTOV COCKTAILS AT THEM! SECOND; A BRELOOM SLIP COCAINE IN MY BACKPACK, I WAS FALSLY ARRESTED FOR CARRYING DRUGS. WHEN I GAVE THEM THE EVIDENCE, I'D BURNED DOWN HIS METH LAB TO THE GROUND AND TRIED TO SLICE OFF HIS LEGS AND TAIL WITH A CHAINSAW!" Some shivered in fear and some sweatdrop by my actions and thought I was a psychopath. "THIRD; I THOUGHT I FOUND PEACE UNTIL THAT BITCH MANDY SWORDS KIDNAP SENSEI AND THREATEN TO FRAME MY GANG AND MYSELF FOR…" "Wait!" she covered my mouth "Did you said "Mandy Swords?" I looked at her while still in a berserker mood and nodded "Tell me everything!" I lost my focus, dropped the 20 Trubbish and let go the ones I'm holding in my hands "Really?" She pour me a cup of tea and passed me a plate of biscuits, I looked at the tea and was a little unsure "Is this tea safe for me to drink?" She stared at me "Uh… I think you should give me that." I nodded and gave her the cup of tea "Please tell me what happen?" I grabbed a biscuit "Sensei sent us to the forest to collect berries for a feast for our graduation. When we got back; the Dojo was trashed, no offense." "None taken." "We found a note from Mandy Swords that said; she kidnapped her own mother and threatens us to find the "Scrolls of the Flying 5", she would frame us for the murder of Matilda Swords." She let out a sad sigh "how many years did Mandy change into a kidnapper." Before I could take a bite of my biscuit, I raised my eye brow in curiosity "You know her?" She nodded her head "Yes, she was my best friend." I was surprised and pissed at the same time to hear that "She was the Dojo's only student after Mr. Swords passed away. After his death; the students stopped coming and she barely left the dojo." I stared at her, took a bite and chew. "We were the best of friends when we were kids to students at Pokécollage. We shared everything; food, accessories, even details on our boyfriends." I sweatdrop after hearing the boyfriend thing "So when did she changed from being your best friend to Royal Bitch Queen?" She walked up to her window and sighed "She was 21 years old and manage to achieve everything her mom had to teach. She wanted the "Scrolls of the Flying 5" but her mother forbids it. In her anger, she laid waste to Pueltown and tried to steal the scrolls. I tried to stop her but she was too powerful for me and her mother stopped her in a painful way." She then shed a tear "That day, I lost my best friend and (she then pulled out a bag under her table) became the guardian of the Scrolls. After hearing her story, I sighed in disappointment and jumped on the table "Miss…" "Toxins" "Miss Toxins, your story touched my heart but I have a plan to rescue sensei and I need those scrolls and some parts for the ride I'm building to escape from Mandy and her security." She looked at me and sigh "Very well, I put my fate in you." She tossed the bag at me and I caught it. "Thanks and please; can your kids help me savage some parts for my ride?" She looked at me with a smug look "I can but it will cost you a lot." I also gave her a smug look "Fine, here's my father's credit card." I pulled my dad's card out of my bag. "Will 50,000 Pokés be enough?" The Trubbish kids' jaws dropped in shock, so did their mom. "I'll take your expressions as a yes." I went out the door and snickered like the bastard I am.

I lay out my blueprints in front of them and pointed out the parts I need "All right brats; find these parts for my ride in an hour because the life of an old lady is on the line." They nodded "Now go, go, go!" I pointed at each group to each area of the junkyard and all I have to do is fix the parts and put the whole thing together as fast as I can. They brought the parts I need but only half of them on the list. I grab a blowtorch, welded the broken parts of its cracks and put it together to form the engine block and the hood. They keep on bringing me the parts and I keep on fixing and putting it together as fast as I could. After 3 hours of putting it together and spray-paint; my Masterpiece is now completed. A large van spray-painted black with red Pokémon type symbols of Normal, Fire, Water, Flying, Fighting and Psychic on the sides, a flaming Spiritome face on the hood, shag carpet on the floor, a wireless GameCube controller as the steering wheel, a Grim Reaper as a hood ornament and a license plate on the back that said "Ultimate Badass." I opened the hood and grin like the demon I am; a PlayStation 2, an Xbox and a Nintendo 64 connected with the engine for a boost in power. I grinned like the demon I am, pulled out a key and got on the driver's seat "This is going to be awesome!" I put the key into the ignition, started the van and drove myself out of that Recycling center. Miss Toxins walked out of her house and looked up in the sky "Arceus please help them." Her kids snickered silently so their mom doesn't help them "That Psycho is finally gone!" One of the Trubbish said. "And we still have his credit card!" laughed the other one. As one them was holding the credit card; a blue energy formed around it and flow of its hands towards the van. "Nice try dicks!" They cursed at me and I laughed at them.

As I made it back to the dojo while avoiding the cops, I saw the others had succeeded in in their job. I saw a Pidgeot tied up to a chair and its talons in oven-mitts **(Author's note: if you don't know what talons are; there the feet for birds.)** I smirked like the heathen Pokémon I am and walked up to it "So, you're the chief of security of Mandy Swords?" The Pidgeot screeched in my face; I was unfazed but my pals covered their ears. "I'll take that as a yes." I pace around the chief with a smug look "So… (I saw the name tag) Waldo Sky, I know we hasn't exactly meet but just to save us some time and shit; give us the security codes to Mandy Swords' Mansion and we will let you go with your pride and an unharmed body." The Pidgeot spat on my eye-patch and my other eye twitch. "So it looks like we'll do it my way. "My eye glow and out from the van come out a chainsaw which of cause freaked everyone out at the sight of it. Axel put his tail on my arm. "You aren't going to slice off his wings are you?" I grabbed the chainsaw and tried to start it "No…" They let out a breath of relief "But accidents do append." The dropped their jaws at what I said and I accidently on purpose slice off the head of a Farfetch'd statue. "Whoops, my fault." I gave them a demonic smile which made everyone moved away from me except Waldo. "Now will you tell me the security codes or say adiós to your flapping sticks." Waldo screamed so much; he pissed himself "O.K. I'll squeal! Just don't chop off my wings, please!" He started to cry and I turned it off. "I'm listening."

**Overlord Exor: There you go a chapter to make you remember that Maverick is a #$%ing psycho who can torture and threaten anyone to get anyone to start flapping.**

**Maverick: Yeah and I'll drown someone in dragon urine to blab.**

**Overlord Exor: Speak of the devil, what are you want?**

**Maverick: Nothing unless you tell me when will I beat up that asshole Alexander?**

**Overlord Exor: After the Origins of the Region 6 is over.**

**Maverick: Fine man but I better not be a pansy.**

**Overlord Exor: Not unless I'm bribe with 1000 bucks.**

**Maverick: So anyway see ya next time, my loyal fans.**

**Overlord Exor: Oh before I forget; To Guest, Apology accepted and please leave a comment/review.**


	19. Chapter 16

**Hey I'm back now here the next chapter and also there's something on my mind; to the readers who like my stories I have notice that I'm not getting some reviews from you guys and gals. If you have any problems on my stories please tell me because I'm having some bad days myself. I don't own Pokémon or the songs I used in this chapter.**

**Origins of the Region 6 Pt. 4 plus an embarrassing moment**

After writing down the security codes and making sure Waldo was telling the truth or I will make him the only wingless Pidgeot in the world; I examined the images in Jack's Voice Box of Mandy's Mansion. "Holy shit, she's #$%in' beyond loaded." They others nodded in agreement "How the hell does even have that much money?" said Mona. We all looked at each and thought of only one conclusion that would make a reasonable answer "Life Insurance." We all said it in an emotionless voice except for Jack. I looked at the box and tried to see any openings; after a half an hour of watching the images I have found two entries. "O.K. it looks like there are two ways of entering the mansion." Everyone got closer to me which made me uncomfortable "Space please!" They backed off a little and I pointed the entrances "One entrance to the Kitchen and one to the Entertainment way." The understood the kitchen but the guys thought of it disturbing and the girls blushed madly which made me correct myself "No, not that kind of entertainment! I mean the one with bands playing in front of a crowd dancing like crazy." The guys signed in relief but the girls pouted "Perverted Dames, O.K. here's my plan; three of us with pretend to be chef attendants to bring in a special dish by an expert cook when entering the kitchen and the rest of us can sneak in as performers, singers and/or dancers as Mandy's guests entertainment." Some of us liked my plan but the rest of the guys didn't like it. "How the hell are we going to find an expert cook, man?" Axel asked me. "Easy." I pointed at myself "I have the cooking skills of a 3 and a half star chef. I mean you guys tasted my 5-flavor fruit salad 4 days ago." Their jaws dropped in shocked "You made that meal that tasted like a piece of heaven?!" asked Mona. I nodded and snickered like a jerk "That's right since in my family; I am the only member with hands and thumbs." They nodded and agree since I'm living with a family of Metagross. "O.K. now that we have our chief but what about the entertainer?" We looked at each other and I sweatdrop "Which one of us delinquents can sing?" "Hey!" We turned around and saw Waldo still there "What is it, douchebag?" "When will you releases me, you one-eye bastard?!" I sighed "After we save sensei dumbass! Also I don't trust you since you'll squeal to the bitch after I threated you to blab like a record player. Now shut it or I'll slice off your wings and feed them to Eva!" The guys laughed at what I said but Eva took that offensive "I will not do that Maverick!" "Not even if I'd deep-fried those wings and smothered them in barbeque sauce?" She then drooled a little at the thought of Deep-fried wings covered in BBQ sauce but she then snapped out of it "Quit it Maverick it's not funny!" I snickered "It is to me." Mona hit me on the back of my head and I growled at her for doing that "O.K. now that we have the soon-to-be cooked meal by a chef, our way in and have the scrolls but the entertainer is something you guys need to figure out; I got dinner to cook and some ingredients to salvage." I walked out on them and headed to the kitchen while the others find their singer.

**8 days later 4pm and the birthday of Mandy Swords  
**"We are officially screwed." worried Willy. They others moaned in sadness cause they couldn't find themselves a singer; they all sound good (except for Jack) but none of them are an attention grabber to the crowd. **"You guys all sound good; but none of you are singing in high-class songs to a crowd of snobs." **They moaned at what cliché songs of they refuse to sing until they heard something ominous _"And it so easy when you're evil…"_ They turned and heard it coming down the hall near the kitchen _"And I do it all for free… your tears are the pay I ever need."_ They ran to the kitchen but hide to see who was singing in a high-class voice and to their shock to see who was singing;  
_"It gets so lonely being evil  
What I'd do to see a smile  
Even for a little while  
And no one love you when you're evil."  
_Their jaws dropped and didn't see Eva sneaking past them to take a bite out of the meal that was our entry to enter the kitchen in Mandy Swords' Mansion. As Eva was about to open the pot; Maverick turned around quickly and chopped in front of her paw with a Chef's knife. She sweated madly, turned her head at Maverick whose eye was glowing red with a demonic snarl _"I'm lying through my teeth! Your tears are all the company I need!"_ She fell to the ground, crawl backwards and hid behind the others in fear at Maverick's eyes of pure rage "You have a lot of balls full of wits to try to taste my food before we sneak in that rich bitch's mansion!" They stared at Maverick with eyes full of shock which creep him out "O.K. what the #$% is wrong with you loons?" **5 minutes later.** "No way when hell itself; have manage to kill Arceus!" The other sweatdrop at what I just said to them and Arceus. "Come on man! I mean you have an awesome singing voice which I can't believe I just said that." Mona begged me which was embarrassing to her and to me even though I would laugh like a dick I am. "*Moan* First of all; I wanted to cook the meal and deliver the meal. Second; I only sing when I want to. And third which in fact the important; I thought you guys had already found your singer, what the hell happen?" They looked down in embarrassment "We couldn't sing like a high-class singer." Eva answers for them. I sighed while being pissed "Fine but I need some ladies who can convince the guard to show that we have come to deliver the scrolls and I going to be their singer for a price." Mona and Eva sweatdrop at what I said and stared at me with unconcerned look which made me mad "What? It's always the muscle-bound male guards that guarded the entrance for every crappy big attention-grabbing place like Rock Bands or Celebrity Weddings." They looked at each other and sighed. "Fine we'll be your "Lovey ladies" but if you touch my butt, I'll kill you by letting Eva sit on you." Mona threated me but I laughed in her face. "I am not interested in a floorboard like you." Eva stopped Mona from ripping my throat out "And besides, no female would ever love me even if they knew the real me who's soul went from pure to stained-black." Everyone looked at each other and knew my past from Sensei but they still had a shroud hope that someone would love the real me. After we loaded everything in the van; we were heading for the party with the scrolls, the meal and the singer, Jack and I were discussing the plan again to those who forgot namely Mona while I was driving "O.K. here's the recap of the plan; Willy, Axel and Jack will head for the kitchen area disguised as chefs delivering a meal made by a 5-star head chef to the party. Meanwhile the girls and I will try to enter backstage and try to gain position as the stage singer; while everybody is focusing their eyes at me, the girls while convince the guards to leave their posts and listen to me while Jack shutdown the security around Sensei and the halls. When the guards are gone; Mona and Willy will find Sensei while Axel and Eva bring the van for the getaway. And don't forget if the rescue fails; unleash the secret weapon." They looked back; saw a shadowy figure eating 30 pounds of meat and a cold shiver went up their spines. We hid the van in some bushes under some trees that no light can reach it, "O.K. now that we got everything accounted; it's time to start "Operation Rebel." We nodded and head for our posts.

**Jack, Willy and Axel's POV  
**We've manage to get a couple of chef's outfits by capturing three chefs heading to the kitchen, beating them up for the outfits and doing what Maverick told us, burying the dudes up to their heads and muzzled the beaks shut with some tree sap with string. We carried the huge pot Maverick cooked and wondered what he made. When we got near the entrance; an Archeops was guarding the door stopped us "Hold it right there! You the hell are you punks?" Axel walked up to him "(Disguised Voice) Sir we are apprentices of Head chef Puresoul and are here to deliver this 5-star meal to the beautiful and sexy Mandy Swords." The guard was a bit suspicious "Fine if I manage to get a taste of it." Willy put his tail on the pot "(Deep Voice) No sir, our sensei will know and has a way of giving threats." The Archeops snickered "And how will he know? Screw Him!" He try to grab the pot until a kitchen knife went past his claw and cut him "Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, #$% man!" They looked around and looked at him "We told you and he'll might aim at your head." The guard looked around in fear and at the knife that hit the tree "O.K., O.K. you guys' are in, just bring me a #$%ing first-aid kit." They nodded, went in and tossed the kit at him **"Man he is one bad-tempered Kirlia and he's really good at giving his death threats."** Said Jack with the volume down. Axel and Willy nodded agreement and wondered how did he know and where did he had that knife hidden.

**Maverick, Mona and Eva's POV  
**"Why did you toss that kitchen knife for?" Eva asked me and I looked at her "A reason and my senses warned me that a dumbass as dared to tried to take a bite from my masterpiece." Mona and Eva hoped it wasn't Willy or Axel since Jack too smart to ignore Maverick's threat. As they were sneaking in the shadows they found the entrance to the entertainment dressing rooms but it was guarded by two Fighting-type Pokémon; A Hitmonlee and a Hitmonchan. "I told you so "Muscle-bond Male Guards" it's always a cliché." Mona mouthed what I said and I punched her in the gut. "Shut it and let me think of a plan to get passed them." "Break time." Said the Hitmonlee and it kind of gave me a middle finger in the face, Mona tried not to laugh my mistake and Eva just lifted me so I won't go berserk and kill them. As we snuck to the doorway; we saw the most disturbing thing we saw in the bushes. Mona and Eva were disgusted but I smiled "Well it looks like you two have been given the middle finger." Mona covered my mouth "Can we just go… please?" I shrugged my shoulders and we walked in but Eva was blushing madly "Those two were making out." Mona covered her mouth "Please, never remind me of that hideous moment." I snickered at the sight of it and Mona grabbed me "Stop laughing at that sight!" "I can't help it since it reminds me of my aunt from Hoenn." Mona dropped me, was disgusted to hear that and I got cross with her "What's wrong with a female Pokémon loving females?" "Nothing, it's just gross." "Even if she owns a Strip Club in the Issun Region?" They both looked at me with a shocked looks "Hey she said "A Lady have to earn money in her own certain way" and don't you dare think that I've been there. I only hear it from her when I was 8 and still hated girls no matter what young or old! I mean I torture you both in our training with the old hag without showing mercy." Eva tried not to remember the time I buried her up to her head and ate a lot of snacks in front of her to endure temptation and Mona remembered the time I helped her strength her muscles by tying her to a boulder to kill me when I burn all of her makeup. "Exactly my point, now let's go!" The girls followed me to the dressing room.

We manage to found the dressing room and saw some Pokémon exercising their voices. "Oh brother" I saw a Tuxedo in my size with a Top hat to cover the eyes and I snatch it. "I always hate dressing up like a rich snob but I'll do this for one time for the old hag." I put it on and Eva complemented me "You look handsome in that tux." I looked at her "Thanks that's kind of you." Eva looked at me "Kind? Kind." Mona and I looked at her "What is it, Eva?" She just smiled "Just call me by my codename "Kindness." We both looked dumbfounded "Kindness?" She nodded "Since we're on a mission; I think we need codenames for each of us." Mona and I looked at each other and shocked our heads "No way." She pouted at us "And I thought Maverick was the killjoy, no offense." "None taken." She sighed and we headed out to the stage to complete our part of the plan. As we were in the sides of the stage and made sure no other singer ruined our plan; we sealed the door with a powerful combo of Ice, Psychic and Rock moves with a hint of Electric. "O.K., I'll take stage and you two not only will you hand this note the conductor to play this song; try to convince the guards to listen to me with those disgusting goo-goo eyes of yours, used Attract or Cute Charm on them to listen to me or I'll tamper your makeup supplies with Quilfish Poison." Mona and Eva shivered in fear "He knows how to set fear in a girl's heart." Eva whispered to Mona and she nodded in agreement "How far did he go to being cruel and heartless after the death of his parents?" Eva looked at Maverick and he was putting a shiv in his tuxedo pocket. "Beyond the limit of pure rage and hatred." Mona and Eva headed to the posts, handed the note to the conductor and tried to find all of Mandy Swords' security guards. A Hoppip floated up stage with bowtie "Now for our lucky birthday girl, here's Soul Puresoul." Every Pokémon in the mansion applause when a Kirlia in a tuxedo and a Top hat with its eyes covered went on stage. Some were surprised by the Kirlia and some booed at him "Get it off stage!" "This is a club party not a children's party!" The Kirlia pointed at the pianist to play and the pianist played a few notes.

"_Am I Blue"_ they stopped after hearing his voice and so did Mona and Eva.

"_Am I Blue  
Ain't these tears in my eyes tellin' you"_

As Mona and Eva got all the guards to leave their posts, Willy, Jack and Axel shut the security cameras near Sensei Swords; they watch Maverick singing. "You know even if he's a dick, he's a very good singer." Axel said to Jack and Willy. They both nodded and Jack stay to watch over the other as they bust Sensei.

"_There was a time  
I was your only one  
But now I'm the sad and lonely one  
ooh lonely"_  
As Maverick kept one singing; a Dodrio was smiling like a cruel and rich bitch. "So they're here." She pulled out a phone "Hello chief of the police." "Good evening Miss Swords, what do I own the pleasure of your call?" "I'm afraid there are thieves in my mansion." "What? Tell me what their descriptions are!" "A male Kirlia, a male Blaziken, a male Milotic, a female Lopunny, a male Togekiss and a female Snorlax please hurry and arrest them, there are heavily armed." "Yes Ma'am we're on our way!" She gave a small chuckle which Maverick notice her grins _"Great now the cops are coming to ruin everything like always. Hurry up you dumbasses."_ Meanwhile near the dungeon cell where sensei is meditating; Mona, Willy, Axel and Eva found it with the key to open the cell "_Sensei!"_ Eva whispered, Sensei Swords had awoken from her meditation and was surprised "My delinquents, what are you all doing here?" "_We're here to save you."_ She was surprised and smiles "I am very proud of all of you on working together but we must hurry!" She said in a soft voice so she doesn't alert the guards while Eva unlocked her cell. As they headed out to escape; they ran into a bunch of cops with Jack with his wings in the air "Freeze!" They raised their wings/paws/tail in the air and growled "Oh #$%/**oh At sign, Number sign, Dollar sign, Percent sign**." Willy, Mona, Axel, Eva and Jack said it at the same time. They walked with Scyther and Kabutops scythes, Tentacruel tentacles, Kingler and Crawdaunt Pincers and Cubone and Marowak Bones behind their backs to the main lobby to see Maverick arguing to the Chief of Police, a Carnivine. "You're doing the same thing like last time you pompous ass!" "And you promise you won't do something illegal when you burned that Meth Lab to the ground!" They sighed at the sight and walked with him. "Are these the ones you were describing, Miss Swords?" Mandy walked in and the others growled and hissed at her. "Yes they are and not only they kidnapped my mother; they have my scrolls." Everyone but Maverick looked nervous "It's true." The others' jaws dropped "But I don't think she could have it." The Chief grabbed me "Return it now!" Maverick's eye glowed and some scrolls came out of my bag "No Maverick No!" Mona yelled. "Here bitch and I hope you have a good surprise and please can we have a last good meal before prison kills our taste buds." They put the cuffs on my wrists as Mandy got the scrolls. "Very well, everyone gets to eat the special 5-star gumbo this Chief Puresoul had made for me." Every guest cheered while my gang and Sensei smacked themselves in the head and everyone except Sensei cursed at me while I smiled. As everyone was given a dish of gumbo "_Don't eat it dumbasses." _They looked at me _"Trust me."_ As they were about to yell in my face, the chief of police dropped the dish and looked weird; like he was in pain and was sweating madly. "Huh?" Sensei looked confused and well as the others. Everywhere they looked every cop, every guard; every guest, every staff and even Mandy looked weird and sweated like a geyser. I took a bite of the gumbo and snickered "Tell me how the dish tasted like?" I smiled like the heartless bastard I am. "S-s-s-s-sp-sp-sp-SPICY!" Mandy then breathe fire from her three heads which freaked out Sensei and the gang. They looked at around and saw everyone who at my gumbo was spitting fire from their mouths even the Ice-type Pokémon and they looked at me. I turned around and flames appeared out of nowhere, covering my face and the fire made me look like a Spiritome "(Maniacal laugh) I have gave my Gumbo of Spice Hell Haaa-ha-ha-ha-ha!" They were beyond freaked "What the Hell?!" Willy yelled at me. "Now not the time, let's get out of the shitty party!" They followed me as I grabbed my bag and headed out of the mansion.

We kept on running to the van and I even got to punch the guard who tried to take a bite of my masterpiece. As we hopped in the van; I started the engine and drove away from the mansion that caught on fire "Ha-ha-haaa! I love it when I plan is successful." Axel grabbed my shoulder "What do you mean successful?! You gave the scrolls away to the bitch and now she's burning them by your gumbo!" "O.K. 1: Go screw yourself and 2: Do you guys think I really gave her the scrolls?" I tossed my bag at Axel's face; they all looked at my bag and found the Scrolls of the Flying Five. "Huh?" The others were baffled by the sight of the scrolls and looked at me while I was driving "I made fakes of the scrolls, took another bag with me while we broke in the party and inside those scrolls is a special surprise in it." Jack floated up to me **"I hate to ask but what did you put in those scrolls?"** I looked at my rear-view mirror and saw 4 shadowy figures with smoke coming out of their mouths "We got company on our backs." They looked out the windows and saw Mandy with a scroll in her sad beak with three of her guards who were beyond pissed. "Oh Arceus, what did you put in those scrolls, a big middle finger?" I sighed "No, I put…" As I was about to say what I put in it, the scroll that Mandy was holding came through my window of the van. "Hey, don't break my van or scratch it!" The scroll opened and shown something that made the girls pissed at me and the guys cheered my name. "You put pictures of porn in those fakes?!" Mona yelled at me and I laughed "Well the middle finger would have been overkill if I drew it on the scrolls." The guys laughed with me except for Jack "Great work man!" Willy patted me on the back. "Thanks and Release the Dragon!" Jack and Eva opened the back doors and out came a ferocious Garchomp with a spiked collar with a nametag that said "Dragoon" on it unleashed Sandstorm on the guards. The guards were not only blinded, they were attack by the Garchomp. They looked back and saw Mandy still following us. "Oh #$% you had to train her." I said to Sensei. "Someone take the wheel!" Willy grabbed the wheel "And where are you going?" I grabbed my bag and pulled out a stone bright as the sun. "Is that…" As Eva asked me when I started glowing blue and my eye glowed red. "Yep." I turned to Mandy and jumped "(Slow Motion) Ultimate Cliché!" I grabbed Mandy and we went crashing down a hill.

**Back to the Present**  
"And so yada, yada, yada; we saved sensei, send her only daughter into jail, became the Region 6, got the code names for each of us, had a party which we beat each up for when we tried to be nice to each other, the end." "What the hell man!" I looked at Willy, Zack and Axel "You let out the parts of your fight with Mandy and our party!" "Trust me you rather not know." "Come on man!" I looked away and saw Alice, Pretty, Beak Face and Rotten Scales looked weird. "Huh, what's wrong with you girls?" Alice grabbed me and shocked I and my body "Don't talk to me you heartless asshole!" I was somehow confused by her new attitude which made more attractive. "What have gotten her panties in a twist?" Axel asked Vivian who was crying "It's not his fault for being a jerk (Sob) (Sob)" Willy was confused at the sights of Alice and Vivian "O.K. this is weird, right Roxy?" He looked at her who was eating chocolate bars. "(munch) (munch) feah (yeah)." Zack looked at Mona and she was hugging her knees "I love my life, I love my life, I love my life." I got Alice's hands off of me and see the problem "Alice turned into a bitch, Vivian's emotional, Roxy is hungry for chocolate and Pretty is afraid of losing her life?" It took 30 seconds to know the answer "They are having their periods." I said it in a dull voice. Zack, Axel and Willy's jaws dropped "Oh Shit." We all said it at the same time and smacked ourselves in the heads. "Uhh… that will be 40000 Pokés sirs?" The cashier, A Beedrill told to a Blaziken, a Milotic, a Lucario and a Gallade wearing sunglasses, hats and medical masks "You got to be #$%in kidding me! This shit with worth that much!?" The cashier nervously nodded, I moaned in annoyance and each of us pulled out 10000 Pokés. "Let me guess, dates?" We nodded in agreement "Ohhh, same thing to me. Have a nice day, sirs." We grabbed the bags and headed to the restrooms. "You owe us big time!" I yelled at the girls as they grabbed the bags headed inside. We waited for them to leave the bathroom for 50 minutes, started a play Liar's Dice after the few 10 minutes and I couldn't take it anymore "How long does it take to use that?!" "If they're putting on make-up, then it would be an hour." I growled and smacked the dice and cups around "That's it I going in there!" The guys looked at me with shocked looks and grabbed me "Are you nuts?!" "It's either this or waiting for 2 hours." They looked at each other and knew I was right. As I was about to charge in there, Alice came out with an embarrassed look "Let's go home, Maverick." She grabbed my hand and we ran off.

After we gather the supplies for making the Pokédolls and almost made back to my house with a strange long walk of silence. "O.K I'm breaking this walk of pure silences. What's with the silent treatment?" She looked at me and started to cry "I'm sorry!" I tilted my head "Huh?" "My period and the sudden change in my attitude." I looked away "Oh that. Look I know it's not any of my business but you got to relax." She looked at me and tried not to get mad at me "I know but it hurts so much and what I made you buy..." I turned red and grind my teeth "Don't say it and don't remain me." She covered her face "I'm so sorry but I thought it will happen tomorrow, not today in the shopping district and the mall." "Don't worry; you weren't the only one to suffer." She was still crying "I know but there's something you're not telling me." "What is it?" She looked at me "Why don't you want to tell your battle with Mandy Swords?" My eyes twitched "Trust me you rather not know." She still looked at me "Please?" "No." "Please, **Soul**." A jolt went through my entire body and I cover her mouth "Don't call me Soul." "I'm sorry." I moaned "O.K I'll tell you but vow to never tell the dicks or the bitches of my gang of this. It happens to be the most horrified battle of my life." Alice nodded.  
**Flashback:** As I was evolving from the Dawn Stone I stole from the mansion which was on a statue of Mandy Swords talons, we keep sliding down the hill as I choke two of Mandy's three necks. We crashed at the bashed of the hill, I landed on my feet while Mandy crashed to ground "You are going to pay, you little Kirlia!" She looked as my body grew as when my arms, legs, horns and head. "Who are you calling a Kirlia, bitch?" She look and saw a Gallade with an eye patch with a smug look "Oh shit." "And I hope you liked my porn scrolls." "Her faces turned red since she was using Rage "You're dead!" My fist had glowed and ice appeared on it "Bring it on, slut!" We duked out Ice Punch, Rage, Thunderbolt, Tri-Attack, Psychic but Sky Attack nearly knocked me out but I endure it. "You are too weak and just a rookie you brat!" She slashed my eye patch off "Tell me where the scrolls are or I'll kill you." "Go suck a male's dick you cocksucker." She grabbed me by the neck "Tell me any last words before I send you to your parents to know that their offspring's a failure." I grinded my teeth, open my both of my eyes and my left eye glowed a bright green. "What the hell?!" She let go of me and my white skin turned purple and 107 dark souls appeared out of nowhere. She moved back as shadowy hands grabbed her and started to consume her in darkness **"I'm not a failure and pack your bags for a one-way-trip to hell." **She tried to escape and moved like crazy "Stop, please, I surrender! Please stop!" "Maverick, are you there?!" I then lost my focus, my skin returned to its original color and the soul vanished. I covered my left eye and saw Mandy cowering in fear as Sensei and the gang was following and saw Mandy "It's so… dark. No… light at… all. Mama make it stop, make it stop." Eva grabbed my shoulder "What did you do to her?" I looked at her and the others "I… don't know." The other gasped in shock and wondered what happen.  
**Flashback over** "My dark secret as well as my shame has been revealed." Alice covered mouth in horror "I looked up every myth, superstition and legends to learn what I did but no answer." She tried to think of a solution and remember my dad "Spiritome." I looked at her "Yes, yes I know, he's a great person and who was taught me unlimited ways to prank anyone I want." Alice tries not to think about that "No, I mean they say Spiritome is a Pokémon that has a 108 souls that are bound to the Odd Keystone by a mysterious spell." I remember dad once said that "So are saying that my sudden change is from the Odd Keystone symbol birthmark on my arm?" She looked worried "Yes and maybe the other souls were trying to protect you." I closed my eye "They have a dark way of show it. It's normal for Ghost-types but not Psychic-types." Alice looked at me and worried about me "If I go Dark/Ghost type…" Alice freaked out "No! I won't kill you!" I was shock at what she said "Who said I want you to kill me?! I mean try to stop me if I go bonkers!" I yelled in her face. Alice sighed in relief "O.K and sorry I thought you wanted to comment suicide." I crossed my arms "You should know me better." Alice hugged me and we went back home to create at least 100 dolls, oh Arceus we screwed.

**There I hope you like it and also try to image Maverick's new form, see you next time. Oh before I could forget, the next chapter is going to be a separated story since it's has Rated-M scenes and also I having a problem with my story XANA Lives, I can't think of a name for the new sector if any of you got a great name, I'll do something for you like by creating a new creature for you in XANA Lives or a one-shot chapter of your favorite Pokémon with your own profile.**


End file.
